Beneath the Heavens
by Mukkura
Summary: A collaboration with Gaia100. This whole story is filled with OCs and Pokemon. There is Yuri in here so if you don't like that kind of stuff, I don't suggest that you read this.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's been a while hasn't it? I've been working on this joint fanfiction with a classmate in school, she is her own character and sometimes writes for mine, though most of the time I write for my own. Her character is Gaia, just like her fanfiction account name, which is Gaia100. My characters are…well, all of the others. This is placed in the Pokémon one because they are Pokémon in this fan fiction, we have written much more, but I decided to post this up so it doesn't end up being a 15,000 word chapter one fan fiction and also to let all of you guys know that I am not dead and I am still writing. I am still working on the others, forgive me. I am working on a few fan fictions at once. I believe I have about ten, so I might end up uploading a bunch of them at once, forgive me for filling up your inboxes! Of course, that is only if you follow me, if you follow me, thank you for the support and thank you for reading all of my weird fan fictions.

As for the people that do not follow me, these are all our own characters so please forgive us for that. I plan to add much more Pokémon in them but I do not believe that Gaia there knows much about Pokémon. I plan to give them a much bigger role though, but it might be in chapter four or five since I still have maybe 10,000 words after this that I didn't put in here. There is much too much writing and words in these for me go through them all and edit it so please forgive the grammar mistakes. While we were typing this, I tried my best to edit everything and add more, but as busy as I am, I can't guarantee its quality. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. :]

* * *

><p>._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.<p>

He lays on the soft grass, the wind blowing his black and crimson hair to the side. To his left was his beloved Arcanine and to his right was a green and blue haired goddess. What a sight they must have been to someone that knew what they were, a demon like him hanging around a goddess like her. He dismisses the thoughts and smiles, "So, Gaia, it's a lovely day isn't it?"

Gaia glances at him then back up at the light blue sky, "Yeah it is Chiboku. However, it is to sunny to be looking at the sun without my sunglasses." She sighs and closes her eyes. The sun lighting up her calm face as she leans over to get her hot pink sunglasses out of her bag. She manages to do this by just rolling over on her stomach. She puts them on her face and then looks back over at Chiboku.

Chiboku chuckles softly, "So tell me, what are you doing here? My little brother too busy to hang out with you or something?"

She studies a black bird with scarlet wings that landed in the tree shading them as she thinks about Chiboku's younger brother, Natas. They have been a solid couple for almost six months.

Chiboku removes a Poke-ball from the side of his belt and opens it, letting his Houndoom get some fresh air. Something catches his eye in the sky, dark smoke was starting to fill up the air, making his crimson eyes narrow, "What is going on..." His Houndoom and Arcanine turns their heads to look up at the sky, looking at the thing that their master was staring at.

The earth goddess snaps out of her joyful thoughts about Natas when Houndoom brushes by her leg. She removes her sunglasses to see the dark smoke, her jade green eyes dart around trying to locate a cause for it. She sits up her body going rigid as a Poke-ball slip out of her bag releasing her Roselia who instantly becomes startled. Gaia then glances at Chiboku, "What should we do?"

The wind picks up around Chiboku as he thinks about what he should do, "I'm not sure...I work in the underworld, not on the Earth..." Chiboku closes his eyes and thinks, softly mumbling, "What can be done here..." His two dogs look at him, waiting for an order from the dark haired male.

Gaia slowly studies the sky and then Chiboku's face, seeing his eyes closed. "That is true. Earth is my element to control and look after," she says as leaves surround her in a mini tornado lifting her blue and green hair. Her jade green eyes start to fill with anger at the thought of someone messing with the element that she so dearly loved.

Chiboku gets up, "I don't have any water type Pokémon on me...but I might be able to do something about it..." Chiboku takes out another Poke-ball from his belt and throws it into the air, "Unless you want to take care of it." He says as the Poke-ball opens and releases an Umbreon who stands at her master's feet, ready for action.

Gaia glances at her Roselia then pets her softly while nudging her towards the Umbreon. She then looks over at Chiboku speaking softly but strongly, "I can help maybe but I don't think I have enough power on me right now." Then without really thinking about it she takes another Poke-ball out of her bag tossing it up into the air releasing Bellossom who runs up next to Roselia.

Chiboku looks at the two grass Pokémon before him and smiles, "Actually...you will be able to help. I know what we will do." He jumps onto Arcanine's back and holds out his hand to the green and blue haired goddess, "Arcanine will led us to the source." She takes his hand and climbs up behind him. Not seeing any other way to hold on she shyly wraps her arms around his waist. Chiboku looks back at her and sees that her eyes are full of worry. He speaks slowly to not upset her, "What is wrong?"

Gaia shakes her head as her cheeks turn a light pink, "I just hope that Natas is okay. This fog is making me feel like something is very wrong with him right now. I can't have that. He means too much to me that i could not live if he gets hurt."

Chiboku smiles slightly, "No need to worry our dearest Earth Goddess; we owners of the Underworld are connected and I can tell you right now that this has nothing to do with my dearest little brother." Chiboku nudges his Arcanine, letting the fire dog bring them quickly to the source, "Che..." Chiboku grits his teeth at the sight of the large forest fire, "How did this happen?" The fire before them was no natural disaster, Chiboku could sense it, there was an evil intent, he could sense it, but he didn't have time to worry about who or what had caused the fire. The crimson haired devil hops off the large canine and runs into the forest, his Umbreon and Houndoom at his feet. Gaia sees him look back once at her before disappearing into the flames.

She looks at the burning trees full of anger that is not normal for her. Gaia gets off of Arcanine and runs after him into the forest. She reaches the edge of the forest and gets scared about going in. However, behind her is Natas who was looking at his lover. Gaia senses something behind her and whirls around as a whirlpool of leaves surround her. Upon seeing Natas she runs toward him and into his arms. Natas, with a look of shock on his face, wraps his arms around her.

He says slowly, "My love what are you doing here and where is my brother?" The crimson and purple haired demon looks around, worried for his brother. His right crimson eye shines with worry as it scans the flames for his black and crimson haired brother. Natas grinds his teeth slightly in frustration when he fails to find his beloved older brother. He walks away from Gaia and then looks back at her. She looks back with a hard look of fear on her face. She knows that he is going to go in after his brother and she knew that she could not follow him. As she was a goddess of the earth the fire could do damage to her if she was in it for too long. The burning forest in front of her did not look like it had any end to it.

She grabs the hand of Natas and says with an almost pearly white tear in her eye, "I know what you are going to do and I want you to be safe."

Natas smiles slightly and gently kisses the goddess' cheek, "Don't worry my love...I will be perfectly fine..." He turns to the beautiful large fire dog, "Arcanine...take care of her." Arcanine nods, a serious look in the Pokémon's eyes. Natas smiles and gently pets the dog before softly rubbing Gaia's head, running his pale hand through her silky green and blue hair, "I'll be back...safe and sound..." With these words, he runs into the burning forest without turning back.

Gaia looks at Roselia and decides to put her and Bellossom away and then decide what to do from there. She reaches into her dark red backpack and takes out two poke-balls and puts her two sweet Pokémon away. Her mind races around for a way to go into the forest without getting hurt.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"God damnit Chiboku-aniki! What the hell were you thinking?" Natas growls, he knew where his brother was, the center of the whole mess, of course. His brother's silhouette comes into view and his eyes become demonic slits, "Chiboku-aniki! What the hell were you thinking charging in like this?" He runs up to his older brother and grabs the older Demon's shoulder, "Aniki!" He growls, but stops when he sees the form before his brother, "W...what..." He lets go of Chiboku's shoulder and gets down on one knee, "I...didn't know that you were...forgive my rudeness."

"Don't worry about it little brother...you didn't know..." Chiboku smiles slightly at the bowing demon before turning to the beautiful Demon before him.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

Arcanine nudges Gaia gently with his nose, whimpering softly as he looks back at the inflamed forest, wishing to be with his owners. She looks at the canine and a wave of understanding washes over her panicked features. A thought suddenly comes to her, maybe being on the back of Arcanine will protect from getting hurt too badly. With that in mind she jumps on to his back and goes into the forest.

As soon as the fire hits her skin she lets out a loud involuntary gasp, "Damn it. This fire is worse than I thought." Arcanine looks up slightly and quickens his speed, causing wind with each step which makes the flames push away from the large canine. He narrows his eyes and makes a bee line straight to the center of the flame. She clings to the Pokémon tighter feeling better now that the fire was not affecting and burning her anymore. The large wolf smiles slightly and tilts his head when he sees his two masters. He stops next to the bowing Natas, in front of Chiboku and sits down, wagging his tail happily, the flames getting fanned away from the wind his wagging tail caused.

Gaia gets off of the only thing that made it possible to get to the center of the fire where Natas and Chiboku were without any pain. She then runs over to Natas and sees him bowing and looks at what he is bowing at and sees the head of the Demon Vampires in front of her. In all other cases the two would be enemies. Yet Gaia was with Natas so Mukkura had no reason to hurt her and Gaia had no reason to hurt Mukkura.

The raven haired Demon Vampire glares at the blue and green haired goddess and the goddess quickly bows. Mukkura motions at Gaia, a frown upon her face, "What is this..." Mukkura shakes her head, "Forget it." Mukkura turns to the center of the flame, her eyes watching the beautiful flame that danced before her eyes. She reluctantly walks into the flame and absorbs it into her body, taking in the flames that had spread its wings across the once beautiful forest. Once all of the flames were absorbed, she lands silently on the darkened floor, her right knee on the floor as she starts to steady her breathing.

"Mukkura..." Chiboku steps up and reaches out to put his hand on the Demon's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Mukkura mumbles, making Chiboku freeze in place, "I will be fine..." Mukkura takes a deep breath before getting up and strolling over to the charred Bulbsaur which was next to a burned body. She kicks the body rather violently before kneeling in front of the Pokémon, holding it gently in her pale hands, a sadness elopes everyone as the Demon shakes slightly and holds the Pokémon close to her chest, hiding the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Mukkura had brutally killed the person that had burned her beloved Bulbsaur to death, but it didn't bring her precious Pokémon back. She holds the Pokémon closer to her; a soft whimpering is heard from her slightly shaking form. Gaia looks around not really knowing what to do. She looks over at the two Demon brothers and sees them looking at their highest Priestess in sadness. Following their lead she looks at the sad demon and waits for something to happen.

Natas and Chiboku walk over to Mukkura and stands there as if to comfort her. It breaks their hearts to see her like this, but they were unsure what they could do to help. Natas whispers softly, "Would you like us to bring him back to life?"

Mukkura shakes her head, a fallen tear falls onto the Pokémon, tearing at the brother's hearts. The tear is absorbed into the Bulbsaur and the Pokémon's body slowly turns back into normal. From above, the sounds of flapping wings are heard, but the Demon doesn't have to turn around to look to know that it was her Angelic twin sister.

Natas turns to face Musshiro and holds his breath as the angel comes close to his face with a smile on her bright breathtakingly beautiful face, "Hello Natas, it has been a while has it not?"

"It...it has been a while." Natas blushes slightly, stumbling over his words. He looks nervously at the ones around him, unsure of how he was supposed to act, while Gaia sits on the ground glaring during the entire exchange.

Musshiro smiles, "I'm glad that you seem well."

"You seem well too, I'm happy that you are well." Natas smiles back at the beautiful brunette angel before him.

"You always did have an amazing smile." Musshiro giggles softly before landing before him, folding her wings back.

"Thank you, I am honored that you think so." Natas lowers his head slightly for a bow, not seeing Gaia get up and move toward him.

"You're as beautiful as ever Musshiro." Chiboku walks up to the Angel, kneels down, and takes her soft hand before gently kissing it.

Musshiro blushes and smiles, "You flatter me Chiboku-kun, thank you." Natas glares at his older brother, who smirks at him. Musshiro takes her hand from the demon and walks over to her twin sister, "Mukkura..." Musshiro gently puts her hand on the demon's shoulder before kneeling down, "That's such a terrible thing that they did to Bulbasaur..." Musshiro gently runs her hand over the Pokémon's bulb, slowly making her way to it's head and gently rubbing it's head. The Pokémon twitches slightly, bringing a smile on both of the twins faces, their eyes interlocking as they share at heir joy and thoughts through their minds.

Gaia clears her throat loudly causing the two Demons to twitch and look around. She walks over to Natas and stand close to him in between him and Musshiro. She glances at the beautiful angel before locking eyes with Natas and kissing him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck trying to show that the Demon was hers. The Demon male's crimson eyes widens in surprise. She sighs slightly and rests her head on his chest looking at the twins in front of her. Her hand holding his tightly making it clear there was a link between the two of them. Musshiro and Mukkura don't even notice what the goddess had done behind them, the two were still exchanging thoughts in their minds and petting the brought-back-to-life Pokémon. Natas chuckles softly, realizing that Gaia had gotten jealous.

The Bulbasaur says something and makes the twins turn towards the others. Natas unconsciously pushes Gaia off of him and straightens up and lets go of her hand, his brother straightens up as well. The twins were frowning and Musshiro looks around as Mukkura sighs, "You're right Bulbasaur...we have to fix the forest..." Mukkura gets up and holds out her hand to Musshiro, who smiles fondly at her twin before gently putting her hand in the Demon's hand. Mukkura smiles and helps the Angel up before turning her attention back to the two Demons and the goddess, "We have to fix the forest...we have to replant, water and so on. Understood?" Mukkura's demonic eyes narrow into thin slits, her words serious.

"Understood." The brothers say in unison, "We will do whatever we can to help."

Gaia glare at Musshiro before turning her unusually cold eyes onto Natas. She did not understand what affect this angel had on the love of her life because of this, she decided to do anything to get him to pay attention to her. With this in mind she got up and grabbed Natas' hand and made him look at her. Throwing another glare toward Musshiro she looked up at her lover with anger clearly in her eyes. "What is the deal with you and this angel? Do you two have some past history that I should know about?"

Natas sighs looking at her tearing his eyes away from the beautiful twins in front of him, "Look, don't be jealous. I have to be nice to them. One of them is basically my boss. And if I hurt her twin she would try and or kill me. So calm down OK?"

Gaia is not convinced and decides to try again. She clears her throat louder this time and then makes sure that the twins are looking and kisses him with passion that should not be seen by other people. She wraps herself around him once again trying to prove that he was hers and belonged to nobody else.

Musshiro blushes at the sight and Mukkura notices how uneasy her twin felt. Natas and Chiboku notices as well. Mukkura glares at Natas and clears her throat; gaining his attention and making the demon push his lover off of him. Natas lowers his head to the twins, "Forgive her actions, she is still young." Natas looks sadly over at Musshiro, "I'm sorry that she has made you feel uneasy."

Musshiro shakes her head, her soft caramel hair flowing around her thin body, and smiles slightly, "Don't worry about it Natas, she doesn't know any better." She puts her hand gently on Mukkura's arm and shakes her head at the growling demon, "It's fine Mukkura, really." She smiles at her twin, but the demon could tell that the smile on her twins face was forced, making the demon grit her teeth but forces herself to relax her arm and suppress her demonic urges.

Gaia sighs and looks at all of them, knowing that she should not have done what she did. However, she knew that it was the jealous part of her. She just did not want anything to make her lose Natas. He meant too much to her. Relaxing her jealousy, she decides to help them fix the forest. It did need to be done as she can be a big help since she controlled earth. Smiling at her lover she speaks softly, "I am sorry for what I did just now. It was wrong and stupid," glancing at the twins she finishes her statement, "Please forgive me for my jealous outburst. I just saw you, Musshiro, as a threat. I am willing to help fix the forest, if you will let me help anyway I can."

Mukkura growls, "How could anyone see Musshiro as a-"

"Mukkura, stop." Musshiro whimpers softly, "Please, don't be so angry..." Musshiro holds onto the ends of Mukkura's shirt, looking down and shaking slightly, "Please..."

"Musshiro..." Mukkura turns to hug Musshiro and glares at Gaia, "You can still help..." Mukkura looks at Natas and motions to the side.

Natas looks over at Chiboku before gently putting his hand on Gaia's shoulder, "Come on, we'll work on the south side of the forest while Chiboku will work on the west side."

Glancing at Natas, Gaia shakes her head in agreement. Looking back at the two Demons and Angel, the jade green eyed Goddess, smiles apologetically. In the back of her mind she still feels like Natas is slipping through her fingers and falling or is in love with the beautiful angel. Right now was not the time to worry about that and she knew it.

Natas walks to the edge of the forest, his Arcanine strolling loyally next to the demon. Natas looks around, "Let's start here shall we?" A smile on the pale demon's face.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"I'm glad you didn't kill our goddess..." Chiboku smiles at Mukkura, "Though I'm sure the only reason that you didn't was because Musshiro was around."

"Shut up." Mukkura glares at the demon, "You talk too much."

"Mukkura, don't be so mean." Musshiro pouts.

"Really Musshiro? You're going to start with this? I did that for you, you felt uneasy about what she was doing didn't you?" Mukkura growls, annoyed. Chiboku has never heard the Demon speak in that tone towards the twin before.

"Yes, but you shouldn't be so cruel, she doesn't know." Musshiro whimpers, flinching at the way the demon looked at her and backing away slightly.

Mukkura shakes her head, annoyed with what was happening as well as annoyed with the emotions that coursed through her body, "Forget it. I got the east side, you get the north. We'll meet back here when we're done." The ebony haired demon strolls off without looking back, not waiting for an answer.

Musshiro whimpers softly and looks sadly at Chiboku, "I'm sorry about her...she's been...like that a lot lately..."

Chiboku gently rubs Musshiro's silky brown hair and sighs,"...she's missing him again isn't she? Her favorite Demon..."

Musshiro nods and whimpers, "Yeah...she's upset when she's not around that wolf of hers...the problem is, he's becoming much more than just a Demon to her..." Her cyan blue eyes start to tear up, "She loves him more than she loves me..."

"...I'm sorry..." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I knew this would happen anyways." Musshiro wipes her tears and smiles, "It's for the better. Let us work on replanting the forest now shall we?" The Angel smiles as Chiboku nods, "I'll see you in a bit then." She hugs the Demon quickly before unfolding her wings and flying towards her side of the forest.

Chiboku sighs, shaking his head slightly before looking down at the quiet Houndoom at his feet, "Let's go then." He says before he walks west.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"I'm done with my side, what about you?" Natas turns to the jade eyed goddess with a smile on his pale, handsome face.

Gaia smile at him, her eyes filled with a small sparkle showing the joy she has as being alone for a moment with him. She spreads her arms out showing him all of the plants before saying, "Yes i am done, and I think it looks better now then it did before the fire. We added a lot more color."

Natas chuckles softly, strolling over to his lover and pulls her into his embrace, "You and Roselia really brightened up this forest. Good job my love." He gently kisses her forehead, his crimson eye shinning with love and gentleness.

Her smile grows as his lips touch her skin. The Earth Goddess looks into his deep eye her thoughts getting scrambled. Her soft slim hand reaches up and lightly rubs her left earlobe. Before his eye scrambles her thoughts anymore she stutters, "I love you and never want to lose you. I hope you know that. So I got mad when that angel came down and you acted like I was never there."

Her cheeks blaze like rubies as she kisses his lips softly. Natas kisses her back gently, his eye focused on his goddess' flawless face even as the green and blue haired goddess closes her eyes. Thoughts run through Natas' mind, thoughts that he tries to ignore and ends up pushing it to the back of his mind. He slowly ends the kiss and sighs softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. You don't have to worry about Musshiro though..."

"I know...but I still got jealous. I guess I would feel better if she was taken," the words coming out slowly as her brain becomes less mixed up.

She rests her hand on his chest right over his heart. His skin has a chill that sends goosebumps up her arm. Her hand slides down his chest and laces her hand into his. Natas runs his free hand through her green and blue hair, mumbling "If Musshiro was taken..."

"If she was taken, then I would not feel threatened by her. I said sorry for how I acted and I meant it but she could still take you away from me," the words leave her mouth as she looks down at her feet.

Natas picks her up, sitting them on his Arcanine, "About that..." The fire Pokémon starts walking back to the center of the forest, "Musshiro is...though she's an Angel, she's having a...how do I put this..." Natas sighs, rubbing his temples, "She's...in Human terms, sinning."

Gaia's head tilts to the right her eyes blinking slowly. She has no idea what her lover means. She waits for a short moment trying to form the words. Speaking slowly, not sure if she understands, "What do you mean?"

"You see...Musshiro is-"

"Musshiro is what?" A low growl interrupts him from behind the couple, making the two flinch and turn around to see Mukkura glaring at them, "What about Musshiro? Hm?" The Demon walks up to them, the Pokemon turns around, tail wagging. The Demon smiles for a little bit, giving the large fire dog a gentle rub on his head before glaring at Natas, "So, tell me, Musshiro is what?"

"Uhh..Musshiro is..." Natas glances over at Gaia, "I...was simply telling Gaia that Musshiro is a strong Angel...one that works personally with God."

Mukkura growls, "Is that so?" She steps closer to them, knowing that the Demon was lying to her and though she knew why he did so; she couldn't believe that he dared lied to her. She thought of the many ways to punish him as she stalks towards the nervous Demon, but is stopped when she hears the sounds of wings and looks up to see Chiboku and Musshiro flying towards them. Mukkura glares at the couple, baring her fangs for half a second before kindly petting the fire Pokémon.

Gaia smirks slightly before locking her jade eyes on the Demon's blood red eyes. Seeing Natas and the look on his face, she knows he is lying and intended to find out the truth. She gets off Arcanine and walks away from the two Demons reaching the center of the newly regrown forest.

Musshiro and Chiboku land in front of the fire Pokémon, Musshiro's Altaria lands at her master's feet while Houndoom sits down in front of Mukkura, gaining a smile and a gently head rubbing. Musshiro smiles, "I'm done."

"Mission accomplished." Chiboku nods at Mukkura.

Mukkura glances at Natas, getting a "Mission completed."

Mukkura nods, "Good, then let us all go our own ways...we have jobs to do." Mukkura glances at the two Demons before her, who nods understandingly.

"I understand that we must go back to the underworld to finish up work before we are free to do as we wish. If we do not do our jobs, then things will not run smoothly." Chiboku recites, almost robot-like.

Natas looks at Gaia and puts his hand on his brother's and his Arcanine, "I also understand that I must go to the underworld and finish the jobs that I have..."

Musshiro looks sadly at Gaia, Natas and then at Mukkura, "But...what about Gaia? What is she to do until Natas is finished with his work?"

Mukkura looks coldly at the trees, speaking without looking at her, "That's their problem, not mine. Ask me if I care and I'll tell you no."

The jade eyed goddess flinches at the harsh words and smiles at Musshiro's kind face. Seeing Natas, knowing he has to go, she decides this would be a good time to really see where he lives and works. With this in mind she snaps to Mukkura, "I was thinking that I might go with my sweet lover."

Mukkura glares at Gaia before looking away, coldly saying, "If you bother him in the slightest, I will light you on fire without hesitation."

"Mukkura!" Musshiro speaks in horror at her twins' words.

"What? I'm not sugar-coating anything for her." Mukkura growls before she unfolds her raven black wings.

"Mukkura, don't you dare leave. I am not done talking to you."

"Che..." She hesitates for a little bit, but the demon, not one to be held down by anyone nor listen to anyone, takes off. Mukkura flew away so quickly that Musshiro didn't have enough time to react, her twin was a blur within a blink and then she was gone.

"Kura..." Musshiro whimpers softly before turning to the goddess, "I'm really sorry about her Gaia-chan...she's not usually that harsh...not around me at least." The Angel wasn't the type to tell someone when they are doing something wrong. She knew that the goddess shouldn't have spoken to her twin in those tones, nor should she have went against her so many times as well as do things that made Musshiro uneasy; but the Angel couldn't bring herself to tell Gaia any of these things. Gaia's attitude was nothing like a goddess and much like a Human's, a race that Mukkura hated with all of her being.

Gaia walks toward the angel and puts her hand on her shoulder and looks in the direction of the disappeared Demon. She know that Musshiro is telling the truth, so she walks over to Natas and looks at everybody and says, "Well I do think that we should do what she says. No need to make her any madder then she is already."

Natas nods, "Yeah, we wouldn't want that."

Chiboku shakes his head, "No, not at all. Let us go little brother." Chiboku and Natas start to fade. The elder brother smiles at the two females, "It was nice hanging out with you two." He turns his attention to Musshiro, "It was very lovely to see you again Musshiro-chan."

Musshiro smiles, "It was very nice to see you again too Chi-kun."

Chiboku smiles and nods slightly before fading completely. Natas holds out his hand to Gaia, a smile on his face, "You coming?"

She takes his hand and grins. Her eyes sparkling, as she makes eye contact with Musshiro. Before her and her lover leave she says, "I really am sorry for making you uneasy before with my kissing. I was jealous. I hope you forgive me. I know your twin is pissed, but hey what can you do?"

Musshiro tilts her head slightly and smiles kindly, "Don't worry about it, you didn't know so it's not your fault, we should have told you."

Natas smiles at the beautiful light brown haired Angel with blue eyes as bright and beautiful as the moon itself, "I'll see you around Musshiro."

Musshiro nods, "Until next time."

"Until next time..." He nods slightly before fading away with his beautiful blue and green goddess, his crimson eye never leaving the Angel's.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I decided that it was taking way too long to load the story on the page so I cut this part out and decided to put it up here. Sorry for spamming you guys' inboxes! I also have to upload the other one, which I haven't worked on in a very long time. I actually should be working on the story that I am getting published...and the final draft is due...DUN DUN DUNNN! TODAY. I am so screwed haha. I work on too many stories at once. I have about four pokemon stories that I am working on now...I really should finish my ongoing series. I promise I will do that starting...tomorrow;;

Anyways, thanks for putting up with me and all of the other FUN stuff that comes along with it. Thank you to everyone that follows me :]

Excuse all the grammar mistakes once again. I went through it quickly so there may be a lot of mistakes again...though I don't even know if the last one had any; ANYWAYS. I hope you guys enjoy my strange and random collaboration with Gaia100!

* * *

><p>Gaia thinks about what she still does not know and decides that at the first chance she is going to ask Natas. Reappearing at a dark gate, she looks over at the dark eyed male, with a question in her light green eyes. Now was the time to ask him what she did not know.<p>

"What did Musshiro mean that I should have been told? Is it was you were going to tell me before Mukkura interrupted us?"

Natas sighs, "Do you really wish to know?"

The female tilts her head to the side, a confused look in her eye, "You sound like you don't want me to know."

She then looks around waiting for the unknown information to be told to her. She sees a Phoenix fly above her head, before looking back into Natas' single crimson eye.

Natas glances at the Phoenix that passes by before turning his attention back to Gaia, "Musshiro is taken..." Natas scratches the back of his head briefly, "Actually in a way, she's taken by everyone, but she is specifically taken by...two people...two demons." He glances to the side, "Also, she is really shy about romance; seeing couples makes her yearn for it though, and those feelings are alien to her, she doesn't know how to handle them so we never show any public displays of affection around her." Natas looks back at his goddess to see her reaction to his words.

Gaia is speechless for a fraction of a second as regret washes over her. Looking down ashamed to look her lover in the eye, she turns away from him.

Speaking very softly and slowly, "I hate what I did even more now. Is there any way to make Mukkura see that? She seems to hate me."

Natas shakes his head and smiles slightly, "Don't worry about Mukkura-dono, she gets rather jealous as well. She just misses her new..." He pauses for a while, "Her new..." His eyebrows furrow up in confusion, "I'm actually not sure what he is to her. I know he's a new Demon of hers but..." He shakes his head again and smiles at his lover, "Anyways, don't worry about it. You didn't know and they understand. Musshiro will not let Mukkura harm you and you are safe so long as you do not harm Musshiro."

Still not looking at him, she nods and speaks louder, "I could not do that. You have to be evil and sick to hurt an angel. But I am still ashamed."

Natas chuckles softly, "It's fine. You didn't know."

Smiling even though he can't see her, she replies, "Why did you let me get all jealous then? You could have just said she was taken."

Natas chuckles softly, almost snickering, "I don't know what you are talking about my love. I did nothing of the sort." His fire dog shows amusement in his dark eyes at his master's words and wags his tail, thumping it against the cold floor. A dark bird Pokemon coos from its perch in the background, also amused with its master's words.

The goddess turns around with a quickness that causes her long hair to fly around her, a glare on her face as she mumbles, "You...I was all over you because I thought she was trying to take you from me and I can't have that."

Natas smirks and gently pets Arcanine, "Oh? I believe that our dearest goddess is mad." The dog Pokemon smiles and nods, his tail thumping more, "How interesting." Natas chuckles softly, "Is that why you are all over me though? I couldn't tell." Natas smirks again, "I thought you were simply...wanting some from me was all." The fire dog makes a soft snickering noise, amused and agreeing with what his owner was saying about the green and blue haired female before them.

Walking over to him, she causes mild earthquakes. Her eyes glowing with anger, "I love you, and I show it. Yet I would not be like I was, when someone else is around. That was to make the point that you are mine and no one else can have you. Get it?"

Natas purrs softly, easing the earthquakes to a stop with his own powers, "Is that so my love? I liked it a lot to be honest. It was cute." He looks at his Arcanine with a smirk, "Wasn't it?" The Pokemon nods, wags his tail and licks his owner's hand, "See, even Arcanine agrees with me."

A look of confusion washes over Gaia's face. The words of her lover are making her think he let her make a fool of her self on purpose. She decides on a whim to let it go. He did not seem to care or want to talk about it, and Musshiro was not going to be taking him from her anytime soon. Looking up to him she says slowly, "I love you a lot. You know that right?"

The Demon chuckles and lovingly caresses his lover's porcelain face, "I know. I love you a lot as well my beloved Earth Goddess." He smiles at her, his eye filled with love. His hand slides back to her left ear and gently strokes the earring that he had given her, "But you already know that."

Her jade green eyes close as his soft hand touches her skin, sending shivers all though her. The anger that was just in her had left as quickly as it had came. Leaning closer to him, her hands slide on his chest before a light blush covers her face.

The tall Demon couldn't help but smirk at this, purring softly, "You're too adorable sometimes."

Her eyes opening lazily, she looks up at him and kisses the base of his neck. "Am I? You're also very cute and adorable too."

He looks down at his lover with his eyes half closed as he runs his fingers through her green and blue hair, "Cute and adorable are not words that you use for males, much less Demons."

With a small giggle she replies, "I am too lost right now to think of better words to use. You're hot and all mine." she reaches up and and puts her hand on his face pulling him towards her. She then kisses him lightly and softly. Her head leaning back against his hand while she leans closer to him.

He smiles against her lips and kisses her back, pulling her head closer to his almost as if he couldn't get close enough to her. He barely hears the flapping of wings behind him, he's in his own world where only the beautiful goddess before him was the only thing that existed aside from himself. He's snapped back into reality when he hears Mukkura's growling behind him, "What did I tell you about doing your work? Do you have a death wish maybe?"

Natas flinches and breaks the kiss, turning around quickly to face Mukkura and instinctively unfolding his wings, wrapping it protectively around his lover, "Mukkura-dono...I'm sorry, it is my fault." He lowers his body to a polite bow before the angered Demon. He glances up to see a crimson haired Demon next to the raven haired beauty and immediately relaxes, straightening up, "Shizu-dono...it's nice to see you again, are you helping Mukkura-dono with a job again?"

The Wolf Demon narrows his crimson eyes, wary of the red and purple haired Demon before him, "Yes...why?" He glances at Mukkura, moving closer to her, "Shouldn't you answer Mukkura-sama's question?" His red eyes shift to the blue and green haired goddess in Natas' arms, wondering who the female was. He wasn't interesting in the girl per say, he was just wondering who the female was to the demon. He could tell that she didn't belong in the underworld, though as he read her aura, he questions it; even though he knows that there was no way that she would survive in the underworld, the demons would have torn her apart. The pretty goddess was nothing compared to the beautiful demon next to him, he felt that his beloved demon was more of a goddess than the Earth Goddess before him. In his eyes, Mukkura had the perfect body and personality as well as the face. Her body was like a goddess and there was nothing that he didn't love about her. Nothing could ever compare to the love of his life, with this on his mind, he wraps his arm around Mukkura's thin waist and pulls her closer to him, "Answer Mukkura-sama's question."

"Shizu, I told you not to call me that..."

"Ah, sorry Mukkura." The wolf smiles and takes her hand in his, "Forgive me, I forgot." He lifts her pale hand to his face and gently kisses it, "Forgive me?"

Mukkura blushes slightly, "D..don't be stupid." She takes her hand away, looking away from him and glaring slightly, "I suppose I forgive you...just don't forget next time..."

"Of course not babe- Mukkura." Shizu quickly corrects himself and takes her hand, pulling the Demon towards the gate, "Come on, we have a lot of work to do." He smiles, making the female blush a little more, as well as glare at him.

"Don't tell me what to do." A pout on Mukkura's soft lips as she allows the wolf to led her through the gates of the underworld, completely forgetting about Natas and Gaia.

Shizu winks at Natas, telling the demon that he could go back to what he was doing because the wolf had Mukkura under control and distracted. Natas smiles and mouths the words, "Thank you once again." The smirk on the wolf's face let Natas know that he understood his message. Natas smiles, waiting until they were out of earshot before saying, "That guy is always helping the others out...he's a good guy, great guy...he's good for her as well as us..." Natas' words seem to fade as he stares at the gate for a while. Muttering under his breath, "He's a lucky bastard..."

Hearing the last part, with her hyper sensitive hearing Gaia snaps out of the happy daze Natas put her in and glare once again, "And you're not lucky? I know I am lucky to have you. Please explain what you mean that he is so lucky. Do you want to be with Mukkura?"

Natas sighs and looks over at his Pokemon as if looking for the answer. He then shrugs and says, "I'm just saying he's lucky. If you are on Mukkura-dono's good side, you are safe and stuff like that. As her lover, you have it made. He's a good guy and we all respect him of course, but..." Natas chuckles softly, "Then again, being Mukkura-dono's lover is a whole new level of difficult. It's hard enough to be her friend, and even harder to gain her trust. Just imagine how hard it is to gain her love."

Smiling and looking around, Gaia realizes they are alone once again, and decides to take advantage of the time. She takes his hand and stands in front of him, kissing his soft lips lightly.

Natas smiles against her lips again and gently breaks the kiss, "Come on my love, I have to finish my work. Then we can do whatever you want." He winks playfully.

She pouts and looks away and then back. "What should I do while you are working?"

The demon shrugs, "I don't know..." He starts walking through the gates, "I'm sure you can find something to do, you often wander around while I work anyways."

Smiling and giggling she says, "True. I am going to hang out in your bedroom and watch TV until you are done. Come and find me when you are done, please?" She takes his hand and follows him through the gates, approaching a hall, she went to the right and he went to the left.

Natas blinks, confused at first, "I have a t.v. in my bedroom? We don't have television in hell..." He shrugs, disregarding the thought as he walks to his office. Arcanine runs ahead of him, "H-hey." Natas starts to run after his Pokemon, confused at why the dog wasn't listening when he always did so. The dog turns the corner and he follows, running into the back of the sitting dog and almost falling over. He's caught by someone and he looks up to see who it is, blushing slightly at the closeness of the model's face, "Kaikumo..."

"Natas. You should be more careful." The strong demon stands the male up and smiles. She removes her hands from him, getting a frown from the male. Kaikumo Zakuro turns her attention to the wagging fire Pokemon and gently pets him, "I can tell that someone missed me."

Natas smiles slightly, "He's not the only one..."

Zakuro purrs softly, "Oh you."

Natas purrs right back, "You know he'll never be the only one that misses you."

She smiles, "I know." The long purple haired model with black tips strolls up to him and gently rubs his chest, purring, "You're such a sweetheart sometimes."

He chuckles and winks, "Only for you my dear."

"Oh stop it~"

"So, tell me. Why are you down here? Got bored of modeling?"

Zakuro puts her hand on her hip and smiles, "You know I love modeling. I simply decided to come down and take a few jobs. I have to use my powers every now and again to let it out ya know?"

"Yeah I know. Hey, want to help me with a few jobs?" Zakuro looks as if she was thinking about it, "Arcanine and Umbreon would love to have you around."

Zakuro chuckles softly, "Fine fine. Let's go then." She smirks and walks ahead of him, Arcanine close behind her.

Natas smiles, "Glad that he still chooses you over me." He says as if annoyed.

"Hey, he can't help that he prefers the softer sex. I prefer it myself." She smiles to herself.

Natas lengthens his strides to walk next to Zakuro, "I don't blame him, nor you." Zakuro simply smirks at his words. Natas walks up to his office, opens the door and holds it for her.

"Glad you're still a gentleman." Zakuro coos as she walks into the room. The Arcanine still close behind the beautiful model.

"I'm glad you still noticed." He says before walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

Gaia walks to the bedroom of her lover, and pulls open the dark wood door. Walking over to the large cabinet housing the TV she pulls open a door on the bottom of the TV and looks at the stash of DVDs she has brought and asked Natas to bring here for her. She needed something to do when he was working. Pulling out a random movie she puts it on and goes to sit on the king size bed with its crimson blankets and dark purple pillows. Giggling, she smiles at the chick flick she was watching. Her bright eyes look to the door when she hears the voice of Mukkura outside.

"Shizu, have you seen Zakuro around? Kaikumo Zakuro." Mukkura's low voice is heard from the other side of the door.

"Kaikumo? Amedeo's...I may have but I'm not too sure. Why?"

"Shit. We have to find her. She's always off doing her own thing. Knowing her she's with the Pokemon or something...or with Natas and or with Chiboku again. Che, how annoying."

"She's like that, just let her do whatever she wants. She never stays for too long anyways."

"You haven't seen Natas' stupid girlfriend when she thinks that someone is going to take that guy away from her, imagine what would happen if he was flirting with someone."

"Oh. I'm sure it will be fine."

"But-" Shuffling is heard outside and then a, "Why did you-"

"Come on, let's go finish your work."

"...hmph...fine..." The two are heard walking away.

Gaia got up and moved to the door filled with anger at this unknown chick. She had no idea who Zakuro was, but knew right off that the two of them would not get along. If Zakuro was flirting with Natas, then what she did before would look tame to what she would do now. Leaving the bedroom with the TV still on she storms towards the office of Natas and yanks open the door. Seeing an unknown girl in there Gaia stands at the door glaring at the two of them.

Zakuro stands behind Natas with her arms wrapped about his neck as she looks at the papers in his hands. Natas and Zakuro look at the glaring goddess and Natas twitches slightly. The long purple haired model feels the twitch and is annoyed by the glaring stranger, "Yo Natas, who's the chick?"

"Well..."Natas speaks slowly, trying to think of the right words to say, "How can I put this..." Natas puts down his paperwork, "Uh. Kaikumo, meet Gaia. Gaia, this is Kaikumo."

"Gaia?" Zakuro leans closer to Natas and rests her cheek on his crimson and violet hair, "Hello then Gaia..."

Gaia gives a small curt nod at the purple haired female before making eye contact with her lover and giving him a confused look. Speaking in a low growl that is not normal for her, "Hello...Who are you and what are you doing here? Do you two know each other? By the way Natas, I love you and you're mine. Remember that, ok?" The goddess then walks over to him and kisses his cheek moving Zakuro's hands off his body and walking back to the door.

Natas sighs, "I told you, she's Kaikumo Zakuro and she's simply helping me out. Of course we know each other, all the high demons know each other..."

Zakuro glares at the girl and wraps her arms back around the Demon's neck, "Yo, what's with this pushy chick of yours?"

In the same low growl, her usually soft eyes turning cold glaring at the person she loves , "Then why the trouble in telling her who I am? Do you want me to tell her? I am more then glad to fill her in on the details she seems to have missed." Walking back over to him she shoves the Demon girl off and pins Natas to the wall kissing him deeply her hands tightening around his neck.

Zakuro snaps her fingers and Natas' body turns into flames, "Yo, crazy chick. I don't know who you are but you better keep your filthy hands off me and Natas." Natas' body forms before her and she wraps her arms around his neck again.

"Kaikumo, please." Natas sighs, "You'll give her the wrong idea."

"You think I care?" Zakuro snarls, "I don't like that thing touching me."

"Kaikumo...stop it. You'll just anger our goddess further."

"...our goddess? OUR goddess?" Zakuro lets go of him and shoves him now, "What do you mean by that huh? We already have a goddess. Don't tell me this is that one-"

"She is."

"She's nothing like you told me of."

"Yes, I know..." Natas glances at Gaia, "I don't know why she's being like this...she is...jealous I believe. You shouldn't have put your arms around me like that."

"It's not like I was kissing you and shit like she was." Zakuro's crimson eyes narrows at Natas' eye, "If this..." She waves a thin hand at Gaia, "Chick is going to be like this, she doesn't belong here. People like her don't belong here."

"Kaikumo..."

The model turns around, her long purple hair flowing with her, the black tips sliding across Natas' body, "I don't want to hear it, that thing should explain itself."

"She's not a thing..."

"Whatever, she should still explain herself." Zakuro growls in a low deadly tone. Natas sighs and glances at the green and blue haired goddess behind him.

"I will gladly explain myself. Not only am I their goddess but I am also the girlfriend of Natas. If you think you will take him from me then I have news for you. He is mine and will always be mine. There are many other guys out there that you can have. Go take them. Natas, you are right, I am jealous. I am also pissed that once again you are letting another girl hit on you. Yet this one is worse because I do not know her." Walking over to him, she looks into his eyes, this time her eyes filled with hurt and not anger.

Zakuro's eye twitches, "I do not-"

"Come on babe, you're being silly now-" Natas starts.

"I HEARD KAIKUMO'S IN HERE!" Chiboku comes into the room yelling, making all turn to look at him. The black and crimson haired male notices Zakuro right away and goes to her, "Kaikumo! Why did you come go to Natas and not come see me first?"

"Chiboku..." Zakuro smiles fondly at the older brother, removing her arms from Natas and wrapping them lovingly around Chiboku, "Did you miss me, dear?"

"Who doesn't ever miss you around here?" Chiboku purrs, wrapping his arms around Zakuro's thin waist and glances to see Arcanine eyeing him jealously, "Aw, would you look at that. Little Arci is jealous again." Chiboku chuckles.

"Oh Arci~ You know I love you too." Zakuro removes herself from Chiboku and opens her arms to the fire dog, who runs to her right away, wagging his tail happily as the demon wraps her thin arms around his neck and buries her face in his soft fur.

The brothers couldn't help but smile as they watch the violet haired model. They glance at each other, noticing that the other was smiling and their smile widens.

Gaia smiles at the dog and Chiboku. He was a good guy and she loved his timing. Glancing back up at Natas she takes her hand and moves his head towards hers and says softly so she would not be heard, "You have some explaining to do yourself as well. I am going to go back to your room. Meet me there when you are ready to talk."

Natas tilts his head and Chiboku looks at the goddess confused. Zakuro doesn't even turn to face the younger girl and coldly says, "He doesn't need to explain anything, you are the one that need to explain yourself." Zakuro runs her gentle hands through Arcanine's soft fur, relaxing the tense Pokemon, "Why the hell did you put your hands on me hm? I don't even know you."

Turning around from the door, Gaia looks at Zakuro and says, "He is my lover and boyfriend! Do you not get that? He is mine and no other chick can do anything that can be looked at as romantic. I put my hands on you to get off him. You can hug him as a friend but you were hanging on him like a love sick octopus. That is where I draw the line." Looking at Natas she says to him, "This is where you stick up for me and tell the truth that you were to scared to say before."

"Uhh...babe..." Natas says nervously.

Wind starts to pick up around Zakuro, "What...did you just call me?" Zakuro growls deeply as a Demonic aura starts to surround her.

"She didn't mean it Kaikumo." Natas speaks quickly before his brother and him rushes to her side to calm her down.

Arcanine whimpers softly, gently biting her shirt and tugging gently at her. The angered demon hisses, "You little bitch. You are dead." The wind pushes the males away from her as she stalks towards the green and blue haired girl before her.

"Kaikumo! Don't!" Natas yells out, but the model doesn't seem to hear him. He wonders whether or not he should throw himself at the angered demon or not. Before he could make the his choice, Gaia takes action, making him ponder his choices even more.

Gaia's long blue and green hair flies around her as Bellossom and Roselia are released and run in front of their master. Glaring at the demon and Natas she says, "Go ahead and kill me. Natas nor Chiboku does not seem to be trying to stop you. I don't think I could stop you..." Her voice fades off as a violent earthquake threatens to tear the building apart. Smiling at her lover she speaks loudly, "Last chance to do the right thing and help me."

Natas glances at Chiboku and then at Zakuro. Kaikumo smirks, "Sorry honey, but I guess he just doesn't love you."

"Now now Zakuro. Don't be so mean to the poor girl." A cool male's voice is heard from behind Gaia, making the wind around Zakuro to slow to a stop, "Good girl." The voice says with a smile, the earth calms down, "And you." the male puts his hand on the earth goddess' shoulder, "I wouldn't suggest you doing that kind of then in the underworld, you don't control the things here and you would be the only one that would be burned by the lava and of course your beloved Pokemon."

Zakuro glares at Gaia while speaking to the male, "Amedeo de Luca, you get your hands off that girl this instant."

The black wolf chuckles, removing his hand from the female's shoulder, "Don't tell me my lovely demon is jealous." He smiles and walks over to the purple haired model, "Though the colors of their hair are similar, she is nothing like your dearest girlfriend. Does that annoy you a bit?" Zakuro twitches slightly, making the wolf smirk slightly, "I'm just kidding with you babe. I know why you're jealous." The handsome wolf walks over to his lover, knowing full well that she was jealous of the girl because he had touched her.

Natas and Chiboku narrows their eyes slightly as Amedeo wraps his arms around their beloved model. Arcanine trots over to the couple and nudges the wolf with his head, earning a loving rub on the head from over the tomboy's shoulder, "Hey there Arcanine." The wolf smiles at the Pokemon.

Gaia looks at the black haired male who calmed her down, not knowing who he was. For a second, she was shocked by his hot face and body. Clearing her throat loudly, she looks at Natas who still looks like he does not know who to stop. Smiling at the wolf, she giggles, "So is that why you hate me so? I remind you of your girlfriend. What did she hurt you or something?"

Zakuro glares at the look-alike, "You look like her, but you act nothing like her. My girl is a complete Angel and she knows how to act here, everyone loves her here." Zakuro wraps her arms around the handsome wolf, "You're lucky that Amedeo is here or else you would be dead."

Amedeo chuckles softly and lifts Zakuro's chin, "My love...don't be so cruel, she's not important. She's not her...You don't need your girl anyways."

"You're right, you're better anyways." Zakuro purrs and presses against the well built wolf, enjoying the feel of his tan washboard chest against her pale baby soft skin. The model leans closer to her strong bodyguard and kisses him deeply.

Natas and Chiboku clears their throat at the awkward moment that always seemed to happen, "Uhh...anyways..." Chiboku glances at Natas who was leaving the room silently, he doesn't do anything to stop his younger brother.

Following the glance of Chiboku, Gaia sees Natas leaving the room and follows him out in to the hallway. "Where do you think you are going? I almost got killed and you just stood there." Chiboku sighs, wondering if he should go out to help his younger brother or not.

Natas shrugs, "Yeah, but you weren't exactly..." The demon sighs, "Look, you shouldn't have touched her, she doesn't like to be touched. At all. Unless you're a Demon or an Animal, or her lover or something, she doesn't like to be touched. I don't know what else to tell you. She doesn't take insults nor crap from anyone and you are stepping over the line, you don't even belong here-"

"So don't act like you own the place dear, because you don't." Zakuro interjects, making Natas turn to see the Crimson eyed beauty leaning against the door frame. Natas opens his mouth to say something to defend his lover, but he closes his mouth, deciding against it.

Gaia sighs and looks at both of them thinking over her words carefully, "I am sorry Zakuro. I know I do not own the place. I never meant it to sound like I do. Natas, I was just pissed and jealous once again. It was stupid and I know it. However, I only went after her because she was pissing me off. I did not like that you were all over him Zakuro. I have no harsh feelings towards you. If we had met in any other way, then we might get along."

Zakuro snickers, "I highly doubt that. The way you are irritates me and I'm sure it's starting to bother the others." She glares at Gaia and glances at the others in the room who looks to the side not wanting to say anything about the goddess in front of the demon. Zakuro glares at Natas who knows what his lover has done and sighs.

"Kaikumo...you shouldn't be so harsh on her, she doesn't understand. She's not like us. She's not like any of us and she's not like Umineko-san. She simply doesn't get all the mistakes that she is doing and she doesn't mean to disrespect you. She's still young you know."

"Che, you should have told her then." Zakuro growls angrily at the demon.

"Kaikumo, come on. Gaia doesn't know better." Chiboku says, walking up to the angered model, not wanting her to be angry.

Amedeo walks up when he sees that his lover wasn't calming down. He wraps his arm around her, "Babe, look. She's not Asian, she doesn't know. I only know because I have studied there and I have lived for a very long time."

Zakuro pouts slightly, "Hmph...I guess you're right. Still, being around others I would guess that she would know but I guess I shouldn't have excepted so much from a little girl. Though normal people would know to follow others example and would end up knowing what to call me." Zakuro glares at Natas and Chiboku, "You both called me Kaikumo several times, explain to me why she's calling me Zakuro when Amedeo's the only one that called me such? And only once or twice? Who does the girl think she is calling me Zakuro like she is close to me or like she knows me? She knows no respect, she's like a god damn human. She doesn't know her place." Kaikumo hisses.

"She doesn't know any better." Chiboku sighs, "She is but a baby to us. She's not even one hundred years old."

"Che, no wonder she is so stupid." Zakuro mumbles angrily.

Gaia tilts her head to the side very confused, "If I did anything to offend you, then I am very sorry. I did not mean to." She then bows her head ashamed before looking back up again and saying, "Just because I do not know something does not make me a little girl. It just proves what I already know. I do not know everything and never said I did."

Zakuro looks over at the boys who sighs once again, she glares at them, but none of them speaks up. Amedeo opens his mouth to speak but Zakuro decides to speak instead, "Don't Amedeo, I'm the jerk anyways." Kaikumo turns to the goddess, looking at her with a 'You're stupid' look in her eyes, "You really don't get it do you? You ARE a little girl. You're thousands upon thousands of years younger than us. Even my goddess is older than you by hundreds of years. To us, you are but a child. Your actions simply reinforce those ideas and thoughts."

Looking away from all of them still ashamed and not willing to look any of them in the eyes before saying slowly, "Number wise, yes I am young. Yet I am old enough to know when I have screwed up. Please just tell me how to make up for what I did. I have upset all of you and I have enough pride to say I don't know what to do. I was wrong and want to fix it but I need help from you guys. If that makes me little girl then so be it."

The amethyst haired tomboy puts her hand on her hip, glancing over at the demons, "What do you think you guys? Should we tell her or should we just leave it as is? I've never been the type to help her type of people anyways."

Amedeo shrugs, "Just leave it then, we have things that we have to do."

Zakuro nods, "That's true. Natas, come with us."

Natas pouts slightly, "Why?"

Zakuro smiles, amusement shinning in her blood red eyes, "Come on, don't be such a child." The model pokes his pale cheek, "You're going to make your girl jealous cause I'm sure she has never seen this side of you before."

Natas flinches and looks over at Gaia, looking away to conceal the slight blush on his face, "Shut up Kaikumo..."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. I mean I'll come with you two. Let's go." The crimson and purple haired demon says before walking over to the model and her large bodyguard. The demon tilts his head slightly, smirking, "I see you're still wearing an open shirt."

Amedeo smirks, "Jealous of my abs and muscle?"

"Always." Natas laughs before they walk away, the Arcanine runs past Chiboku and Gaia to follow the three.

* * *

><p>I do hope you guys enjoyed this, I don't know when the next part will come out, most likely soon since we write a lot. Please tell us what you think about it :]<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Mukkura: I realized something that I didn't do on this one that I did on the other collaboration. Gaia, why don't you leave a little author's note for our dearest readers? Oh right, if some of you didn't notice. We're doing this on a Google document so we type at the same time. We are not sending it back and forth and such, that would be much too difficult.

Gaia: OK I will. So I never really done this but I will try. So as Mukkura has said our collaboration is a little strange and random. Yet, am enjoying working on this story. I never have been able to work on it. My characters are Gaia and just introduced in this chapter Aya. They are cousins and you will learn more about Aya in the next chapter. Anyways, my user name on here is Gaia100 and I do not have any stories yet but I do have this collaboration. I hope you enjoy reading this and the next chapters.

Mukkura: Silly Gaia, Aya isn't introduced until chapter four, but that's okay. I recently got her into fan fiction so yeah. It's a bit difficult finding an anime to write on, but it's okay, everyone loves Pokémon and I always wanted to write a fanfic on Pokémon anyways^^ I hope you guys read and enjoy! Please, tell us what you think, we're interested in knowing your opinion.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

* * *

><p>Gaia sighs and looks at Chiboku with a single tear running down her cheek. She falls against the wall and sits on the ground. Looking back up at demon she chokes out, "You going to go with them and leave me here too?"<p>

Chiboku shakes his head and crouches down next to her, "I assigned all of my jobs to my subjects and I already finished the few that I have left for myself so I'm all free. That's why I ran here to come see Kaikumo-san." Chiboku pouts, scowling slightly, "I didn't know that Amadeo was here though. I guess this means that I don't get her love for a while, lucky Natas." Chiboku sighs, "Yeah, but sorry about Natas, though you really shouldn't have acted the way that you did..."

Blinking her eyes slowly she meekly says, "I know that. Why do you think I keep saying that I am sorry about everything?"

Chiboku smiles slightly, forced, "I know my dear, but something you have to learn about the underworld; Sorry just doesn't cut it around here. Yes, you are mine and my brother's dearest goddess, but you are not the only one and even so you do not get special privileges. You have to learn your place here if you wish to stay around and stay alive..."

Sighing and looking around, "I know that, but I don't know where to go from here. How do I make people see that I am willing to try? I hate knowing that one of the only people I really love is pissed at me right now." The blue and green haired female chokes back a few more of her tears before putting her head down on her legs again.

Chiboku sighs and gently rubs her silky head, "You should try being more of a goddess...Maybe she could be of assistance..." Chiboku looks to the side, "What do you say? Are you willing to help her, Umineko-chan?"

The green and blue haired Angel steps out from the shadows, a smile upon her beautiful porcelain face, her light green eyes shining with kindness, "I didn't think that I could hide my presence from a high level demon such as yourself Chiboku-san."

The demon chuckles softly, "You think too highly of me Umineko-chan." He gets up, walks over to the Angel and gives the thin beauty a friendly hug, "You did really well though, and Kaikumo-sama is teaching you really well, you're a fast learner."

Umineko giggles softly, "Now you're thinking too highly of me Chiboku-kun, I started learning this a century ago."

"Compared to the others, that is really fast."

"Is it?" Umineko smiles, "Thank you Chiboku, I would hate to do anything that would bring Zakuro's reputation down."

"You're a great lover." Chiboku purrs and playfully pins Umineko against the wall, making the Angel blush, "Maybe you should be my lover for a while."

"Chi...Chiboku-kun!"

Chiboku chuckles, "I'm kidding. I wouldn't want Kaikumo-sama to kill me anyways." The Demon moves off of the Angel and looks over at Gaia, "Umineko, I want you to meet Natas' goddess, Gaia. She is an Earth Goddess."

Umineko smiles and bows slightly, politely, "Hello Gaia-san, I have heard a lot about you, I'm glad that I finally get to meet you. I'm Umineko, Kaikumo Zakuro's lover." Umineko looks nervously at her, "Do you have a last name? It's rude to call people by their first name unless you are close to them unless they have many siblings...then it's difficult to do so..."

Smiling, she says, "Yes I do. It is Kotas. Gaia Kotas. Thank you for your help um...I don't really know what to call you. I do not want to be rude and mess up again."

Umineko smiles and shakes her head, "Umineko is fine. Kotas Gaia huh?" Umineko giggles softly, "I love how similar that is to Natas, that's cute. It's nice to finally meet you then Kotas-chan. Now what seems to be the problem around here?"

"I keep not calling people how I am supposed to. The latest one is...'" Gaia looks over at Chiboku.

"Kaikumo." Chiboku chuckles softly, "We all call her Kaikumo...except Umineko here of course...and her lover Amadeo."

"Yes, I made Kaikumo mad. She made me jealous by flirting with Natas. I went a little bit overboard and attacked her. It was stupid and I know that I should not have done it. Then she got mad and made Natas leave me here alone."

"Alone?" Chiboku glares slightly, pouting childishly, "What am I then? Chopped liver?"

"Chi-kun! Be serious please." Umineko whines softly and playfully, knowing that the older male was simply joking.

"I did not forget about you. Thank you for staying and helping me feel better." The goddess smiles and looks at the good natured demon. Then she looks back at the angel before saying, "As you can see, I am not doing very well right now. People are getting mad at me for things that I did not even know was wrong. I wish people would forgive me for that."

Umineko looks sadly at Gaia, "I'm sorry to hear that Kotas-chan. I'm afraid it's rather difficult to get them to forgive you. I don't know what you did, but if you attacked Zakuro...there's not much I can do, though was she really flirting with Natas-kun?" Umineko glances at Chiboku, "Zakuro doesn't even like males...the only guy she's ever really liked is Amadeo-kun..."

Chiboku scratches his head nervously, "Kaikumo-sama was being Kaikumo-sama, you know her. Our goddess here...I guess she gets jealous easily and thought she was flirting with him. To my knowledge, no flirtatious words were exchanged. You know her, she wouldn't do something like that unless she's trying to get something out of a Human, whom she eats later anyways."

"That is true." The green and blue haired Angel lets out a sigh of relief, "I almost forgot..." The Angel turns to Gaia, "I think I know how to help you Kotas-chan. I'll just talk to Zakuro and I'm sure she will forgive you." The beautiful Angel smiles kindly at the goddess before her.

A grin on her soft face, the jade green eyed goddess sighs at the helpful angel and then back to Chiboku, "I do not know how to thank you both. I am glad that at least you two care enough to help me do the right thing."

Chiboku shrugs "Don't get the wrong idea," He smiles, "I don't want the other demons to get the idea that I'm nice now."

Umineko giggles softly, "You silly dog. And Kotas. I am an Angel, it's just what I do, help people when they need help. I guess you can say that it is my job."

Gaia nods slightly and looks down at her feet, "I guess I should let you guys get back to what you were doing before this problem started." The blue and green haired female starts to walk back to the bedroom of Natas.

Umineko shakes her head, her long blue and green hair flying everywhere before she grabs Gaia's wrist, "You have to come with me or Zakuro will think of you as a wimp and that you are pushing all of your problems onto me." Umineko whimpers softly.

"That's true, you wouldn't want Kaikumo-sama to think that. She'll come and kill you, possibly tell Mukkura-sama as well and you don't want that either." Chiboku nods slightly.

Whirling around, Gaia smiles and replies, "You both are right. I will go with you Umineko. Chiboku, I would not want to give Mukkura any more reason to hate me."

Umineko smiles and closes her light green eyes. Silence fills the air for a minute before the Angel slowly opens her eyes again, "I can't sense her..." She pulls out a poke ball and releases a Leafeon and Glaceon from their mobile home, "Can you guys do be a favor and help me find Zakuro? She should have Espeon and Umbreon with her, she always has them around to help her."

Leafeon nods and Glaceon rubs its head against Umineko's leg. The leaf Pokémon becomes jealous and rubs against her owner's leg as well, glaring at her partner. Glaceon is unfazed by her glaring partner, though she sticks her tongue out at her leafy friend. Leafeon pouts and nuzzles Umineko, "Leafeon..." The Pokémon whimpers.

Umineko bends down and picks up her Leafeon, "Don't fight you two, stop being silly, we have to find Zakuro for our friend here." She looks over at Gaia, "This is Kotas Gaia, say hello you two." Leafeon smiles happily while her owner held her.

"Leafeon!" The leaf Pokémon says her hello. Her icy partner on the other hand mumbles a quiet, "Glaceon..."

The leaf Pokémon turns to glare at the ice Pokémon, "LEAFEON LEAFEON! LEAFEON LEAFEON LEAF LEAF! LEAFEON LEAFEON!" The Pokémon yells, scolding her partner.

The ice Pokémon growls but mutters, "Glaceon Glaceon glace..."

Umineko puts her hand over Leafeon's mouth as the Pokémon attempts to yell at her partner through her owner's hand, "Sorry about that Kotas...they said hi." Umineko smiles rather nervously.

Chiboku chuckles, amused, "Those two..."

Laughing slightly and then more as Leafeon continues to struggle, "They're cute and seem to love you a lot. Just like my Roselia and Bellossom. Would you like to meet them? I am sure they would love to meet you." Before the green eyed female can respond Gaia takes out two poke-ball and lets her two dearest Pokémon out. The Roselia nuzzles the slim leg of her master before hiding behind it and looking at the unknown angel. Bellossom walks over and nudges the leg of Chiboku.

Chiboku looks down at the floral Pokémon and smiles at it. Glaceon tilts her head at the new Pokémon before her and Leafeon stops trying to yell at her partner. Chiboku takes out his own poke balls and lets out his Misdreavus, Mightyena, and Absol. The three dark Pokémon move over to the Angel to say they're greetings, happy to see the angel after so long.

The Roselia hides still shy of all while Bellossom whines at her master, wanting Bayleaf to be allowed out. Gaia giggles and takes one more Poke-ball out and releases her darling Bayleaf. The Bayleaf runs up to the angel and looks up at her. All of the Pokémon running around makes the goddess laugh causing her face to light up.

Absol twitches slightly and then turns to look down the long hallway, the other dark Pokémon as well as Umineko's Pokémon turning their heads. Umineko opens her mouth to ask the Pokémon what was wrong but they dart down the hallway without so much of a single word, leaving their owners confused by the actions of their loyal and always listening Pokémon. Umineko and Chiboku look at each other briefly before darting after their Pokémon.

Gaia looks around then at her own Pokémon. With a nod to them she runs towards the others with her three Pokémon trailing her. She stops when she hears loud voices. Thinking she should not interrupt she hides behind the wall and just listen to what is going on.

"What the hell do you think you're going running around? Control your god damn Pokémon!" The loud shrill voice screams.

"You're lucky that you didn't harm Sakura, not that a lower life like you could do something like that." A lower, males voice growls.

"I'm really sorry." Umineko whimpers, bowing, hers and Chiboku's Pokémon growling at the couple before her.

"You think saying sorry is enough?" Sakura hisses, raising her hand, extending her claws and bringing it down on the Angel.

"She said that she was sorry." Chiboku growls, grabbing the pink haired demon's wrist before she could harm the green and blue haired angel, there was no way that he could stand there and watch the beautiful model get harmed; plus he would be in a world of hurt and possibly die a hundred times over if he allowed even a strand of hair on her gorgeous head get harmed.

Sakura pulls her hand away quickly, moving closer to her orange haired partner, "Tsk, of course it would be you. You and your family are stupid." She hisses, "You guys should just die, here and now!" She cries out, pulling out poison daggers and attacking the two with them, only to be kicked to the side. Sakura quickly gets up, "WHO DARES KICK ME-" The pink haired girl with orange eyes freezes in her place, her bright orange eyes wide with fear as she starts to shake when she sees the head of the Demon Vampires standing before her as well as the Angel's lover next to her. The model glares down at the girl, the two beautiful demons' faces were distorted in anger, their demon blood taking over, "M..Mukkura-dono...Kaikumo-dono...it's...it's not what you think-" Mukkura stabs the pink haired chest before stepping on the girl's neck, slowly adding pressure and cutting off her words.

"M..Mukkura! Zakuro! Please...don't." Umineko whimpers, running into Zakuro's arms who quickly checks her lover for any possible wounds.

Gaia steps out of her hiding spot and sees total chaos. She does not know what to do or say so she looks around and then locks eyes with Mukkura, "I can start an earthquake and cause a hole to form if you want to get rid of her that way."

Mukkura glares at her, her crimson eyes filled with bloodlust, "That's not going to do anything, if you have already forgotten; we're in the underworld." She growls, crushing the females thin neck, blood splatters onto her face and body as she slams the body against the wall and glares at the orange haired pink eyed male, "Do you want to be next?" The male falls to the floor, shaking in fear. Mukkura gazes coldly at him before licking the blood off and walking away.

Absol whimpers softly and runs up to the angered demon, "Absol...ab.." He nuzzles her leg gently, flinching slightly when she glares down at him.

"...Absol..." Mukkura kneels down and pets him, "I'm sorry that you had to see that..." She turns to look at the other Pokémon, "Same for you guys..." The Pokémon nods slightly, running over to the female and into her arms. She embraces them all, "You guys..."

Chiboku was shivering himself but he slowly calms himself before looking around for the Arcanine that always seemed to be at Mukkura's or Zakuro's feet whenever he got the chance. Umineko wraps her arms tightly around Zakuro, who holds her close, gently rubbing her back and whispering, "I'm sorry that you had to see and hear that...and I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that."

Umineko shakes violently, sobbing, "Why? Why must they attack us when they know that they will suffer when caught? Why? Why must there be so much killing?"

"I'm sorry Umi...I'm sorry that this is the way things are down here..." Zakuro continues to gently rub her lover's back, kissing the blue and green haired angel gently on the forehead. She waits until the Angel calms down a bit before lifting her chin and kissing her lips softly, "Feeling a bit better my love?" The model smiles slightly before kissing the tears.

"A little..." Umineko tightens her grip around her Demon.

Mukkura looks over at the couple, she knew the reason that Kaikumo Zakuro hardly came down to the underworld was because of her Angelic lover couldn't take it down here. She tries, but it is difficult for her because of all of the violence and killing. Mukkura sighs softly, looking away as she says, "Zakuro, why don't you take Umineko back up? I'm sure people are wondering where their most loved models are." Mukkura smiles slightly at Zakuro.

"Are you sure?" Kaikumo says, almost unsure. Mukkura nods, answering the question, "T..thank you Mukkura-sama." The model bows to the demon before her before turning to Umineko, glancing at Gaia, "Let's go back up then. We have to make sure Humans aren't messing up our Earth anyways."

Umineko smiles, wiping what's left of her tears and nods, hugging her purple haired lover, "Let's go then, right now." Zakuro nods before offering her hand to Gaia as the couple starts to fade.

Gaia takes her hand with a bit of shock and smiles fading along with them. Wondering if she could find Aya once they got back up there. The goddess could sure use the help of her cousin. She knew that Aya would be a big help in making her more liked by the friends of Natas. Aya most likely already knew that she was needed.

Just before the three disappears, Umineko quickly returns her Leafeon and Glaceon back into their poke-balls, kissing the mobile home of her precious Pokémon before smiling. Mukkura chuckles softly at Umineko's actions and waves them goodbye. When the three fades out completely she glances at the body of the demon, "It should be time now..."

The pink haired girl twitches back to life, her body drowning in pain, "Ouch...don't you think you went overboard Mukkura-dono?"

Mukkura glances at the pink haired demon, causing the girl to flinch, "You shouldn't have done anything to harm our angel. Have you learned your lesson?"

Sakura nods quickly, "Yes madam, I have learned my lesson and I will never do it ever again."

"Good..." Mukkura turns away and starts walking, Chiboku's Pokémon close behind her.

Chiboku glares at Sakura, "I will get you for it later..." He growls before following his Pokémon as well as his own master.

Sakura puts her hand on her bloodied neck, "Trust me...I'll never do that again, Mukkura-dono is scary when she's pissed..." She didn't even seem to care that the male had done nothing to help her since she knew that there was nothing that he could have possibly done anyways.

"Tell me about it..." The male behind her mumbles.

* * *

><p>Forgive us for making the chapters shorter and shorter D: she keeps telling me to upload so I have to make good cut off points and all that. I don't know why she wants me to, but here it is. I hope it's alright. I'm going to upload the next one right now. Sorry for those who follow me!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry to all of my followers that is getting a crap ton of e-mails right now; I'm going to be finishing up and uploading the other stories soon enough, I promise! Anyways, Gaia put this in the last chapter, but THIS chapter is where she introduces her other character, Aya. Then I go and introduce like, two more xD; She writes for Gaia and Aya, in case anyone forgot. I'm...well...I write for everyone else;; Which means that I do most of the writing, which I love.

Next chapter, I'm putting in another three characters that are Pokemon :] and they will play a large role in the story, at least I'm hoping to. I feel that there isn't enough Pokemon in these so like I promised, I am putting more and more Pokemon into the story. At least I am trying; It's hard to have like, a bazillion characters to write about at once. Oh well. It's fun. I'm quite interesting in knowing where these stories will take us, we don't have anything planned so we're basically just writing whatever. Though of course, I'm putting bits and pieces of a story together and having her follow it, but we really don't have any REAL plans with it. Oh well. Either way. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Aya smiles at her cousin, as her long bright blue hair flies around her slim beautiful body. Gaia runs up to her as the three females reappear on the surface. Gaia kisses Aya's soft cheek and turns to Zakuro and Umineko to introduce them to each other.<p>

"Aya this is Umineko and Kaikumo. They are friends of Natas. Umineko and Kaikumo, this is my cousin Aya."

Zakuro purrs as she checks out the young girl, a seductive smile on her face, "Hello there Aya~ Are you single perhaps?" Umineko elbows her lover who clears her throat, "I mean...hello. I am Kaikumo Zakuro, pleasure to meet you."

"And I am Umineko, it's a pleasure." Umineko smiles brightly.

Aya blushes at Zakuro and returns their warm smiles, "It is very nice to meet you. Cuz, why do you say they were just friends of Natas and not your friends too?"

Gaia smiles at the demon's reaction to her cousin. Smirking at Zakuro, she says, "Because I do not know them very well. But I think Kaikumo wants to know you better. Just kidding Kaikumo. I know you would never betray Umineko."

Zakuro purrs again and speaks in a low seductive voice, "I would love to get to know your beloved cousin Aya better, much better." Zakuro gets her foot stepped on and a glare from her beautiful blue and green haired Angel, her modeling partner as well as her life partner. Kaikumo chuckles softly and turns to Umineko, "Aw, babe. Are you jealous?" The Angel crosses her arms and looks away. The Demon moves in front of her and stroke her cheek, "I'm just messing around...you know that I don't have eyes for any other girl..."

"Doesn't seem like it..." Umineko pouts.

"Babe..." Zakuro leans over and gently kisses the Angel on the lips, looking straight in the angel's light green eyes with her crimson ones, "You're the only girl for me..." The demon's eyes shows the angel that she was telling the truth.

Umineko blushes, unsure what to say. She leans forward and shyly kisses her lover back, "I know...I love you." Umineko wraps her thin arms around her curvy lover, who wraps her pale arms around the angel's delicate body.

"I know...I'm glad, I love you too." Zakuro smiles lovingly at the angel in her arms before running her long fingers through the model's silky blue and green hair. The Demon looks up at the two cousins and tilts her head slightly, "So, why did you have me teleport you to your cousin?"

Gaia and Aya giggle at the whole exchange and give each other a knowing look. The earth goddess smiles, "I needed to see her. I need help to make you guys not think of me as a little girl and I thought Aya could help me."

Her cousin also smiles and says, "Yeah, even though I am younger I know better how to treat people. Like I will not use your names until you tell me what to call you. What would you like me to refer to you as?"

Zakuro blinks, removing her arms from her lover to look at her, "Did she just-"

"Please Zakuro, don't start." Umineko whimpers.

"But she just-"

"Zakuro..."

Zakuro sighs and shakes her head, "Right right, I know. They don't know better." She glares to the side and mumbles angrily, "It's their own fault for not knowing better."

Umineko sighs, "Forgive her actions. In Asian culture, which is what we are used to. You call people by their last name unless told otherwise, but we didn't expect you guys to know this as you are not..." The young looking angel shakes her head, her long blue and green hair flowing gracefully around her, "Either way. She is Kaikumo Zakuro, therefore, it is respectful and best if you called her Kaikumo, her last name. As for me, please call me Umineko."

The blue eyed wind goddess nods and bows her head in respect before speaking, "I know that but as my cousin here did not say if that was your last name or if she had the right to call you another name I felt it better to ask instead of being rude. You see my dad who is Gaia's uncle said to always ask what people would like you to call them. He does not like his real name and would like people to call him a nickname. Anyways how do you two know my cousin's beloved Natas?"

Gaia starts to answer but then decides to let the two lovers speak for themselves. She turns and smiles at her cousin. She then looks around for the cotton winged Pokémon that always follows her crystal blue winged cousin around.

"He is...a close friend of mine." The purple haired model glances to the side, wondering if she should let her Pokémon out so they can run around in the open field.

"I know him through Zakuro and Mukkura-sama." Umineko smiles, "I've only known him for a few centuries though." Umineko wraps her thin arms around Zakuro's strong arms, "I don't know how long Zakuro have known him, but I can tell you that we're all very close."

"Gaia can never stop talking about him but I have never gotten the chance to really get to know him. I know he is good for her but I am really protective of her and would feel better if I knew more about him. I myself am bi but to answer your earlier question Kaikumo I am single right now so I am more focused on Gaia and making sure she is ok."

The earth goddess blushes and smiles at her sweet cousin, "I do...not ….talk about him that much..."

The wind goddess touches her slim arm, "It is ok to be in love. You just sometimes talk about him a bit too much."

Umineko looks up at her lover, "Natas is with this one?"

Zakuro hesitates for a bit before slowly nodding, "I believe so..."

"Whatever happened with-"

"We're not talking about this." Zakuro says firmly, almost growling. Umineko twitches and then whimpers softly, "..I'm sorry Umineko, I don't want to talk about it right now, alright sweetie?" Zakuro gently strokes Umineko, a sad look in her crimson eyes.

"..if you don't want to talk about it, then I won't force you..." Umineko looks down for a bit before looking back at her beautiful lover, "I'll wait until you're ready to tell me." The blue and green haired Angel kisses her purple haired black tipped lover softly on the cheek.

Aya looks at them and tilts her head to the side, "What are they talking about?"

Gaia smirks before saying, "I think they are talking about Natas' ex girlfriend. But it really does not matter. Yes Umineko, I am with him. We have been together for six months."

"Six months..." Umineko thinks about it for a while, not understanding something, "...Zakuro, when was the last time she came by?"

Zakuro twitches and growls softly, "How the hell should I know?"

Umineko flinches and whimpers, "Zakuro...what's wrong?"

"...I'm sorry okay?" Zakuro puts a hand over her face, "I'm sorry..."

"...you know when she came by didn't you?" Zakuro nods and Umineko asks the next question, "Could it be part of the reason you have been so agitated lately? Or why Mukkura-sama has been more angry than usual this week?"

"Mukkura-sama...isn't as affected by this..."

"...when was the last time that you guys saw her?" Zakuro doesn't respond, she looks away from the others, making Umineko cry out, "Zakuro! Please! Tell me when was the last time that you-"

"Yesterday..."

"What?"

"I saw her yesterday...we all saw her. Natas, Chiboku...Mukkura-sama...we all saw her."

Umineko backs away, shaking her head, "Is that why you have been-"

"Umineko...don't do this..."

"You didn't did you?"

"Umineko..."

"Why aren't you answering my question?" Her light green eyes starts filling with tears.

"Umineko...please..."

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" The angel cries out, unable to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

Zakuro grits her teeth and clenches her fists, growling, "Don't tell me what to do..." The Angel slumps to the floor, unable to believe what she had heard, "Don't tell me what to do, who do you think that you are? I can do whatever it is that I wish." She spreads her demonic wings, glaring at the shaking Angel, "Umineko, I'm disappointed in you. I told you that I would never cheat on you, I told you that you are the only girl for me and you still don't believe me. You stupid...stupid girl..." A forced smile forms on her lips, "And I'm the idiot for falling in love with you." With those words, Kaikumo Zakuro takes off, flying into the sky and disappearing into the clouds.

Umineko hugs her legs, crying, "Why...why does she always have to steal the demons away from their lovers? Every time...every time she comes back. I thought it would be different this time." Umineko holds her head, rocking her body back and forth.

Aya gives Gaia an alarmed look before rushing forward and taking Umineko into her arms and calmly brushing her long blue and green hair out of her face. "You will be okay. She will see how much she loves you and come back. I do not know who this other girl is but I do know true love when I see it."

Gaia comes forward as well and rubs the angel's back before saying, "You will be fine. I promise that much."

Umineko rubs her eyes, "But...She...everyone...Oh god...Zakuro...please come back...don't leave me..."Umineko starts to shake again.

"Um-chan...why are you crying?"Umineko twitches and turns around, tears filling her light green eyes as she sets her sad eyes on the raven haired demon.

"Mukkura-dono..." The Angel rushes over to the Demon Vampire, throwing herself at her and hugging the thin Vampire tightly, throwing Mukkura's Dragonair's balance off for a second, "Mukkura-dono...Mukkura...Zakuro...she..."

Mukkura wraps her arms around the shaking angel and gently rubs her back, "I know...don't worry. Zakuro is just a little upset, she didn't mean any harm by it." Mukkura glances at the earth goddess, "If anything...Natas and Chiboku are the most in trouble..."

Gaia jumps up with alarm in her face, and Aya gives her a look knowing what her cousin is going to do. Gaia looks away and back to Mukkura, "What do you mean Natas and Chiboku will be in the most trouble?"

Aya looks at the demon as well with love for the beautiful demon in front of her, "Cuz do not get panicked. I am sure all is okay."

Mukkura looks up at the two goddess' her long black eyelashes shielding her crimson eyes from their view, "She is back, you do not know her. She is..." Mukkura searches for the right words, "Let's simply call her a mistake on my part. Unlike the others that I have..." The demon looks at the young angel in her arms, careful with her words, "raised...she is the only one without...a lover I suppose. She was..." Mukkura struggles with her words, not wanting to say anything that will upset the angel before her.

"Mukkura-dono..." Umineko looks up at the demon, a sad smile on her face and her eyes watery, "You can tell them, I can take it..."

Mukkura nods slightly, "Alright." She turns her attention back to the goddess', her eyes narrowed slightly, "I created her...Minku is her name. She was created from the pain of my years, she was created so that I could escape the pain. I know now that I shouldn't have done so, but I have tried to change her. She is the most heartless of all of my..."She glances at Umineko, who nods, but still, the demon hesitates, "Of...all of my...clones...she is the most heartless. She is charming and beautiful, but she won't hesitate to make someone fall for her and then crush their heart. She doesn't have anyone that she loves. She hates humans and has no issue about killing every single human or non demon that she sees either..."

"Demons can't help but love such a woman, she's heartless...beautiful...strong...bloodthirsty...charming...Demons love that kind of thing..." Umineko whimpers and tightens her thin fingers around Mukkura's soft long black shirt.

"Umi-chan..." Mukkura holds the shaking angel closer, "You shouldn't worry too much Umi-chan. Kaikumo Zakuro loves only you and Amadeo-kun, trust me, I know. I know her more than anything, you mean the world to her, trust me..."

"Really?" Umineko looks up sadly at Mukkura, her eyes filling with tears, "Then why does Zakuro look at her like that?"

Mukkura glances to the side, "Well...you know us...we can't help but look at a beautiful lady, but it's not like we feel anything towards them. Sure, we all had a crush on Minku at one point, but think about it. We demons all had crushes on each other at one point or another, we have lived for centuries upon centuries. We don't make the brightest decisions, but I can reassure you that Zakuro doesn't love her."  
>"Then why did she suddenly come back to the underworld and then leave me to be all by myself? She knows how some of the demons feel about me being down there..."<p>

Mukkura sighs and shakes her head, "She...she just doesn't want you seeing her I suppose. She is attractive, yes, but please understand that Zakuro would never cheat on you with another girl. Though you should know this better than me..."

Umineko nods and wipes her tears, "You're right...Zakuro has more experience with dealing with her and most likely as your..." She hesitates for a while, "As your clone...she must have more immunity to her charms...something that all of your clones, as well as yourself have." Umineko looks up at Mukkura, a teasing smile on her face.

"Pshhh, I can't help that." Mukkura blushes slightly and glares, though she was well aware that the beautiful angel was flirting with her. She gently wipes Umineko's leftover tears and kisses the angel's cheek gently, "Don't worry though Umi-chan. Zakuro will be fine. She's just upset, she'll come back and you know it." The demon looks at the two goddess', "We have to worry more for this girl..." Mukkura tilts her head at the blue haired wind goddess, a smirk on her face, "Why hello there beautiful, what's your name?"

"Please Mukkura-sama, not you too." Umineko whines, shoving at Mukkura, unable to get the strong girl off of her. The blue and green haired model didn't want to be held in the demon's strong arms if the demon was going to flirt with someone else.

Mukkura chuckles, "I'm kidding I'm kidding."

"Better be." Umineko pouts, making Mukkura smile at the childish angel.

Gaia smiles at her blushing cousin. Aya stutters and looks down from the breathtakingly beautiful demon. She says slowly, "Why does everyone flirt with me? Not that I mind, I just am noticing that a lot."

The earth goddess sighs and locks eyes with Mukkura, "I need to see Natas. If I need to can I do what I did when I was jealous of Musshiro? You know all of the kissing."

Aya smiles, "Since when do you get jealous cuz?" The wind goddess leans over and lightly kisses her cousin on the cheek.

Mukkura purrs at the blushing goddess, "We can't help that. Zakuro and I do have the same taste, she's my clone after all." Umineko twitches slightly at Mukkura's words so the demon adds, "She's her own person of course, so she's more like my child I suppose." The raven haired demon turns to Gaia, shrugging, "Sure, go for it, but I do not believe that she will be threatened by you. She was barely threatened by Umineko here." The said girl twitches again so Mukkura gently rubs the Angel's cheek, "I don't see why she wouldn't be, Umineko is so gorgeous, she rivals Minku's beauty and charm and she is an Angel." Mukkura smirks, "Just my type really..."

Umineko blushes, "Stop teasing me Mukkura-sama." Mukkura simply chuckles at Umineko's words and gently kisses the Angel's cheek, making the beautiful blue and green haired model's blush darken a few shades and lower her light green eyes.

Gaia and Aya look at each other and giggle and then look at the demon and angel before saying together, "We should go now."

Gaia finishes the sentence by saying loudly, "I need to protect my lover and also Chiboku from your clone. I need my man. I also can't live without Chiboku. So let us go and get Umineko and me our lovers back. Aya, are you coming with us? Mukkura, is it okay if she does?"

The crystal blue winged goddess bows at the demon she thinks she is in love with now before mumbling, "I would love to come and do what I can to help."

Mukkura smiles at the young goddess, "I wouldn't mind if you come with us." Mukkura turns to Umineko, "Umi-chan, help me with this. There is someone that Minku loves, but I cannot remember who it is..."

Umineko glances to the side trying to think, "I...I'm thinking Vaporeon, but that doesn't make any sense does it?"

Mukkura closes her eyes, "Vaporeon..."Mukkura's eyes shoot open, "THAT'S RIGHT! MIZU-CHAN! Mizuchi Minazaki. She takes the form of my Vaporeon; that is why you thought of a Vaporeon." Mukkura smiles at Umineko, who blushes, "Thanks Umi-chan, you're a huge help as always."

"It...it was nothing."

Mukkura holds out her hand and a Poke ball forms in her open palm. The Demon hooks the ball onto her belt before holding out her hand to the goddess', "I'll teleport us to the underworld where they are. Either take my hand or stand close."

Gaia takes the hand of Aya and then her other hand reaches out and grabs Mukkura's hand and smiles at Umineko before closing her eyes. The blue eyed goddess smiles at the crimson eyed demon before a light blush cover her face.

Umineko keeps her arms around Mukkura's thin body and Mukkura smiles at the Angel before smiling at the blue haired goddess. Without moving an inch, she teleports them away from the beautiful green meadows that they were in, smirking at Zakuro when she sees the purple haired demon flying towards them, but doesn't bother to stop the teleportation. Kaikumo blinks and the four females were gone, but she knew exactly where Mukkura took them.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for filling up your inboxes once again. I will be working on my other fanfics and uploading them soon, I swear. I will have another KissXSis fanfic up by the end of this weekend, that's a promise. I have so many people telling me to write another one so I will do as my fans want and write another one. If you don't have any idea what KissXSis is, I suggest watching it, it's a great anime. If you do know it, maybe you should write one. There is only two fanfics of KissXSis on fanfiction and uhh...one of them is mine while the other one is in spanish; KINDA SAD, just saying. I love that anime so I will support it. I also love Pokemon a lot so I plan to finish up the three or four that I'm working on right now and uploading it cause I can't explain how much it bothers me that there is more Kingdom Hearts fanfics than there are Pokemon D But that's just me...again; Either way. Enough of my ranting. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, did you guys notice the lil storyline that I put it in? :D I'm trying to add in more. I have no idea how we're going to end this series, but we'll figure it out somehow. Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Oh you~ you are such a flirt~" A giggle is heard in the room before them. Mukkura stands in front of the door, looking back to see if Gaia was prepared for what she may see. She speaks with her eyes and waits for an approved nod.<p>

Gaia glares and moves to stand behind Mukkura before leaning forward to say in her ear, "I am ready. Please do not hold anything I may say or do against me please?"

Aya puts her slim hand on the arm of her cousin before looking back at Umineko, "Are you okay? I did see Kaikumo. I told you she would come back."

Umineko smiles slightly, "She always does..."

Mukkura move back slightly and kicks the door open, just because she wanted to. She rushes in, barely surprised that Natas and Chiboku were in bed with the beautiful dark blue haired demon, her glowing red eyes landing on Mukkura. Her soft lips part slightly as she says softly, "Mukkura-dono...what are you..."Her bright red eyes scan the room, "Who are these two girls?" She finds Umineko and glares at the Angel, growling, "You..."

Umineko whimpers and moves behind Mukkura, who glares at Chiboku and Natas, "What do you boys think that you are doing?" At the sound of the demon's anger, the two brothers quickly use their powers to make their clothing appear on their body. Mukkura growls at Minku, "What's wrong with you Minku? You didn't used to be like this...I'm sure that you are well aware that Natas-kun is taken...by this goddess here." She motions a pale hand at Gaia.

Minku crosses her arms as her own clothing appears on her body, though barely covering up her skin, "When did I ever care about something like that?"

Gaia glares with fire in her eyes and says in a low growl, "Natas and Chiboku, get up out the bed NOW! You two have a lot of explaining to do right now. Chiboku, I cannot tell you not to be with girls. You can do as you please but you must leave this bed now. Natas, what the fuck is wrong with you? Give me one reason why I should not leave you right now." The goddess walk over to him and bumps into Minku hard before pulling Natas out of the bed by his red and purple hair and pushing him against the wall. She takes his face into her hands and looks back at Umineko and Aya to say, "I don't think you two will like me right now. Please forgive me in advance." She then pulls Natas' face to hers and kisses him deeply her tongue lightly tracing the shape of his lips as her hands run up his legs her finger nails scratching lightly.

"Oh my." Umineko gasps and hides behind Mukkura who shakes her head, knowing what her demon was going to do, though she didn't expect how she was going to do it.

"Natas, get away from her." Minku says rather calmly as Natas was practically getting raped by the girl before her, though the male was doing nothing to stop her. He was indifferent and stands there until Minku speaks up. Then the male shoves the goddess off of him, "Now come back over here." Natas walks over to Minku and wraps his arms around her hourglass body. Minku purrs and pets Natas' silky crimson and purple hair, "Good boy..." The blue haired demon smirks at the goddess even as Chiboku walks over and stands in between Gaia and Minku, "It's too bad my dear, I'm afraid that there's nothing you can do about this."

Umineko tightens her grip on the back of Mukkura's shirt, whimpering. Mukkura gently strokes the blue and green haired Angel's hair before sighing, "I don't know whether to be proud of you or to be worried."

Aya sighs and looks at Mukkura, "I do not really know how to help out. But I am here if you need help stopping my cousin from being killed. As I am sure you know she take things too far sometimes."

Gaia looks back with a smirk on her face, "Cuz, what do you mean?" I never take things to far, that is not me at all," she turns around and looks at Chiboku, "You have one minute to tell me what is going on before I let this stupid demon, Minku, do her worst to me. So start talking NOW!"

Chiboku doesn't even blink, but he does glance at Minku as if waiting to be told what to do, which irks Mukkura. The raven haired demon growls, "Chiboku..." The black and red haired male twitches at the sound of her voice and looks at her, "Chiboku...come here." The male starts to walk over to the Vampire Demon.

"Chiboku, don't listen to her." The handsome male freezes in his place, unsure who he should listen to.

"Chiboku...come here." Mukkura repeats more firmly, taking a step forward.

"Chiboku, don't do it. Come back here."

"Chiboku."

"Chiboku!"

Mukkura glares at Minku before firmly says, "Shikama Chiboku. Come here." Chiboku twitches and walks over to Mukkura.

Minku hisses, "That's cheap. Shikama Chiboku, get your ass back over here."

"Too late Minku-chan."Mukkura purrs before stroking Chiboku's cheek, "My voice and my touch is much more powerful than yours. No matter what you do, you will always be but a clone." Mukkura's voice grows cold.

"S...shut up! I am my own person! I will become better than you!" Minku hisses, "I'll prove it to you! I'll take your man away from you. Or your woman. I'll take everyone away from you! Just like he did!"

Mukkura twitches and glares, "You're going to be like him? Him of all people? He's dead now, I killed him. If you do what he did, you will suffer the same fate, do you understand what I am saying, Miyami Minku?"

The dark blue haired demon twitches and hisses, "Don't call me that." She wraps her arms around Natas tightly, "Natas, take me away from here."

"As you wish my Princess." Natas speaks, though there wasn't much emotion in his words. He gently kisses Minku's cheek, "Your wish is my command." With those words, the two start to fade into the shadows.

Mukkura glares at Minku, "Coward, always running away. You can't possibly think that all of these actions will earn my love."

Minku chuckles, "That's funny Mukkura-sama. I always get what I want, you're the only one that it doesn't work with..." Minku looks sadly at the black haired demon as she fades, "All I wanted was..." The two demons fade before she could finish her sentence.

"Minku..." Mukkura leans against Chiboku, who is standing there, looking at Mukkura but not doing anything.

Umineko whimpers, "Why is she..."

Gaia sits on the floor not wanting to be anywhere near the bed. She looks up at Aya with watery eyes and then looks over at Chiboku, "Once again, you see me left behind by the one person I love more than my own life," the green eyed goddess sighs and glares at Mukkura. She hisses softly, "I wish that you never created that clone. Sorry that was out of line. I am angry. Yet it is true, if she was never made then this would not have happened. Do you have any idea where they are? I want to kill her. If I don't succeed then if Natas does not stop me, then I will let myself be killed."

"You won't succeed to killing her." Mukkura says bluntly without pause. Umineko whimpers softly, pointing at Chiboku, "I know..." Mukkura turns to the blank black and red haired demon before kissing him lightly, his clouded crimson eyes turning clear again.

Chiboku blushes and quickly moves away from Mukkura, getting onto one knee, "I'm sorry about that Mukkura-dono. Please forgive me."

"It's fine Chiboku-kun, not your fault. We need to know that is going on."

"What do you mean?" He looks around and twitches when he notices Gaia, "G...Gaia...why are you here?"

Gaia smiles and puts her arm around Chiboku and smiles at Aya, "First off, Aya this is Chiboku and Chiboku this is my cousin Aya. She controls wind. I am here because Kaikumo got mad at Umineko. We then started talking about Minku and I was told that you two would be in the most trouble. I came here and saw you two with her naked in bed with that bitch. Now Natas left with her and left me alone. So I and all of us need to know what happened when we left? Oh and Mukkura, where is Musshiro?"

"I was what?" Chiboku blinks, "I..." He turns to Mukkura and bows again, "Please forgive me for my actions Mukkura-dono."

Mukkura sighs, shaking her head "Please Chiboku, we're not even together anymore."

"Then please forgive my little brother's actions."

"We...I don't..." Mukkura sighs, "Look Chiboku. I'm with Shizu and he is all that I care for alright? Everyone in the past doesn't matter, plus you know how he gets when someone talking about my past relationships." Mukkura narrows her eyes at the black and red haired demon.

"R..right. I'm sorry." Chiboku lowers his head before lifting it back up, straightening up and looking at the bright blue goddess, his eyes brightening up at the sight of the pretty goddess and he purrs, "Hello there gorgou-"

"Don't, me and Zakuro already did that." Mukkura glares at him, before looking at Gaia, "Oh, and I don't know where she is, most likely out there helping someone out."

"You and Kaikumo hit on Aya as well?"

"Did I stutter?" Mukkura looks at him coldly.

"No." Chiboku chuckles, "I shouldn't even be surprised, after all..." He glances at Umineko but decides to say, "We all have the same taste. That's why we all love Umineko." Chiboku smiles, winking at the young angel who blushes.

"W...what?" Umineko blushes and takes a step back.

"What is this about everyone loving on my girl?" Zakuro growls, stepping into the room, her purple hair swinging from side to side, the black tips brushing against her hips.

"Kaikumo-san..." Chiboku glances nervously to the side.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Zakuro glares at everyone in the room, "I can sense that SHE was in here..."

Gaia bows slightly and smiles at her cousin making Aya bow as well. They both rise and sits on the floor. The green and blue haired goddess puts her head on her cousin's shoulder and closes her eyes. Aya wraps her arm around her and lightly rubs her soft hair. Looking up at Zakuro, "Do you feel better now?"

Zakuro takes a deep breath and slowly lets the air out as well as the anger that she had at the moment. The purple haired black tipped model nods and strolls over to Umineko, taking the angel's soft hands into her own, "Babe...I'm sorry that I got mad. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Umineko smiles softly, tears forming in her light green eyes, "Of course I do." The blue and green haired Angel wraps her arms around her taller lover.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you..." Zakuro whispers softly, wrapping her arms around the young model's body and resting her hands on the girl's hips.

"It's fine, it's fine."

"I love you." Zakuro smiles at her lover.

"I love you more." Umineko says, burying her face into the model's shoulder.

Mukkura pulls out a camera and snaps a few pictures from different angles, "You two are too cute. I'm a little jealous." Mukkura chuckles.

Aya giggles and smiles and then turns to Chiboku, "I have to go take care of something can you make sure my cousin is okay?"

Gaia looks up and kisses her cousin's cheek, "I love you and will see you soon."

"Love you too."

Gaia smiles and gets up and pulls on Chiboku's hand. She then looks at everyone, "I am glad you all are happy but I need to find Natas."

Aya sighs and pats her cousin's head, "Do not get carried away. Stay safe."

Chiboku glances at Mukkura, "Mukkura-dono..."

"I know...I know. I have been putting this to the side for too long...We will deal with it." Mukkura turns to Zakuro and Umineko, "Zakuro, Umineko, I will need your help to remove that curse. I also need you to get Shizu for me, tell him to find Aitsuki." She turns to Chiboku, "I will need you to help me remove that spell from your brother. I will remove it, I just need you to take him from her or something." Mukkura thinks for a while and then takes out three poke balls, letting out a Liepard, a Mightyena and an Umbreon, "Human form."

The Liepard turns into a beautiful female with a perfect body, long silky purple hair, golden tips and emerald eyes with long purple eyelashes. She wore a long dress that hugged her figure, the dress flares out at the bottom, allowing the cat to hide her tail. Her ears were flattened against her head, blending it with her hair. The Mightyena turns into a strong muscular male with shoulder length black hair, he wore an open white collared shirt, a black jacket and dark jeans. His tail was hidden in his loose pants and his ears were also hidden by his thick hair. His dark eyes revealing that he was the bad boy type. The Umbreon was a beautiful female with long pitch black hair, her hair was tied back with her long ears in a way that her ears were out of view. The dark haired beauty wore a long sleeve shirt with a loose collar that revealed the golden tank top that she wore underneath. She wore tight black pants with gold trim as well as a long silk jacket that reaches the floor, effectively hiding her tail. The three looked like models as they stand there, there seems to be a glow about them. With Zakuro, Umineko, Mukkura and Chiboku all standing with the three Pokémon, a light seem to emit from them. Their beauty was simply that great, but there was no doubt that they were all model worthy.

Gaia blushes at the three new figures and sees Aya get ready to hit on all three of them. She puts her hand on her cousin's slim shoulder and turns her around. She knows that the wind goddess will end up falling for the three human form Pokémon. Aya flinches and then suddenly walks out of the room leaving the others slightly confused. Gaia looks back at Mukkura, " What do I need to do to get Natas back?"

Mukkura glances at the others, trying to fit Gaia into her plan, "Actually, I could do this all by myself if I wanted to, I am simply lazy. Maybe you should go with Shizu and get Aitsuki for me, but he works best alone." The demon sighs, "You can help me distract Minku, don't bother trying to fight her unless you got a death wish."

Gaia flinches knowing the demon's words were true, "I will do whatever I need to in order to get Natas back in my arms. I think Roselia could help distract her. She is very good at that. " She then takes out a green poke ball and releases Roselia who smiles at everyone before pulling on her master's leg. The earth goddess looks down and says, "You are to help me distract someone so that Natas is freed from a bad person okay?" The grass Pokémon nods and looks at Mukkura, and walks over to nudge her leg.

Mukkura smiles at the Pokémon and kneels down to pet the rose Pokémon, "Hello there, thank you for helping us with this." She turns to show Roselia her three Pokémon, Liepard, Mightyena and Umbreon, "They will protect you from anything bad that may happen to you. I don't expect you to know how to turn into a human form, but I can give you the powers to be able to do so like I did with my Pokémon. It will only last half a day, but would you like me to do that for you?" Mukkura smiles at the grass Pokémon, her voice was gentle. The Roselia nods and that was all that Mukkura needed to use her magic, she didn't even ask the owner if it was okay.

Bright jade green leaves surround Roselia as she suddenly appears as a beautiful young girl with long hair the same shade of green as the eye's of Umineko. Roselia's eyes slowly fade into a light blue right eye and a bright red left eye. Her short dress flows out over her slim waist with a light pastel yellow insert at the neck. Gaia's favorite part of the outfit was the red and blue roses pinned at the Pokémon's waist. It was the same shade as the laces on her light green high knee high boots. Her thin arms were covered by gloves that completed the entire outfit. Roselia blushes and fingers the tight choker at her neck before looking around wondering what to do next.

Mukkura smiles, "Cute, very cute. You are just my type. Glad to work with you my dear. Hold on though..." Mukkura places a small crown on Roselia and fixes to where it looks natural, "There...you are quite the beauty." Mukkura purrs softly.

Umbreon, Mightyena and Liepard stroll over to the beautiful young girl, Umbreon smiles slightly, "Not bad. You stand out a lot though." She says, glancing at her two dark partners.

Mightyena wags his tail slightly, "She's gorgeous though isn't she? She fits right in with us, we could start our own modeling agency with this group." He grins, revealing his sharp pearly white teeth, "Isn't she beautiful though? Makes you want to eat her up."

Liepard crosses her thin arms and rolls her eyes, "She's alright I suppose, for a leaf Pokémon." The leopard female looks at the rose Pokémon with boredom in her eyes.

Mukkura smirks, "I don't know about you guys, but she's just my type."

Mightyena chuckles, "You have always loved to dirty pure things."

"Hey, I call it showing them new things." Mukkura grins darkly, "But putting these aside, let us split up and solve this issue. Mightyena, Umbreon, Liepard, Chiboku, Roselia and Gaia. You guys are coming with me." She looks over at Zakuro and Umineko, "You guys go get Shizu to get me Aitsuki. Tell him to bring her to me, alive. Then you guys come help me remove the spell. The spell that she put on him is much stronger and I think she put one that gets stronger by the second." Mukkura looks over everyone, who waited for her signal, "Alright...split up."

Zakuro and Umineko fades into the shadows. The Pokémon and Mukkura fade next and Chiboku smiles at Gaia before he starts to fade away as well. Gaia grabs his hand right before he fades so that she fades as well. She returns his smile and then looks over at everyone else. The blue and green haired female hopes that Mukkura's plan to get Natas back works. She has no idea what she will do without him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that it's been a while since I updated;; I have been rather lazy with the reading, editing quickly and the uploading. I am also sorry for spamming your inboxes all at once with all of these uploads. Thank you for waiting though and thank you very much for following me and reading this. It means a lot to me...it means a lot to us. I know it's a lot of chapters and I know that most people will shy away from reading it because it is such a long story, but I must thank all of you guys for reading it :]

* * *

><p>"Darkwolf-sama. I have a request from Mukkura-dono."<p>

"What is it?"

"We need you to apprehend Aitsuki for us."

"Aitsuki... A low growl escapes his lips, "That child...does she want me to bring her dead or alive?" He was hoping that the answer would be dead, or it didn't matter. He wanted nothing more than to tear the said girl to shreds.

"Forgive me Darkwolf-sama, but she wishes for you to bring her back alive."

"Che, I guess if that's what she wants." The blood haired wolf glares slightly at the purple haired model, irritated, "I'll bring the girl to her alive like she wants."

"Shall I get Amedeo to help you?"

"I don't need help."

"Right, forgive me." The female lowers her head, "I will get going then. Mukkura-dono is counting on you Darkwolf-sama, we're all counting on you."

"You don't need to tell me twice." He growls, making her twitch slightly.

"I'm...sorry...I will be leaving now. Please excuse me." Zakuro quickly and quietly slips away, her heart pounding. Amedeo may be the clone of Shizuma, but the two were nothing alike. Then again, Shizu must feel the same towards Zakuro, who was similar to his lover but not quite. They were similar, but also very different from each other. Clones interacting with the original's lovers were always difficult. Zakuro quickly strolls over to Umineko, "Alright baby, it's time to go help Mukkura-sama."

"Ready when you are." The beautiful blue and green haired model smiles brightly, making the purple and black haired model smile back.

Zakuro gently strokes Umineko's cheek,"Thank you..."

"Thank...you?" Umineko tilts her head confused.

Zakuro shakes her head and then kisses Umineko's cheek, "I love you."

"I...love you...too.." Umineko looks up at her lover, still confused, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Zakuro smiles, nuzzling the angel's cheek gently before teleporting them to where Mukkura and the others were supposed to be.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"My my, who are you four?" Minku purrs at the sight of the four beautiful and handsome Pokemon before her, enjoying herself. Natas tightens his grip around her slim body slightly, jealous, "Now now, I just want to know who they are."

Liepard smirks, putting her hand on her hip and purring, eyeing the dark blue haired demon with seductive eyes, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Umbreon chuckles, "We're just your type, aren't we? Then again, who wouldn't like us? We're all rather delicious looking eye candy."

Mightyena smirks, eyeing Roselia, "I bet you want to eat this little rose right up huh? Your demon urges want to dirty this pure girl doesn't it?"

Minku chuckles, purring softly, "I am not so evil as to want to do that, though I am very interested of course." Minku eyes Roselia, "She's just my type." She coos, licking her lips slightly

Roselia blushes and hides behind Mightyena weary of the demon. She meekly says, "Hi, my name is Roselia," She pulls on Mightyena and makes him look at her. She gives him a fearful look not knowing why they are saying those things about her.

Mightyena looks at her almost coldly, his crimson eyes glowing, but he blinks, remembering that the green haired female was a pokemon. He smiles reassuringly and tells her with his eyes that she will be fine. Mightyena turns to Minku, "She's your type is she?" He smirks.

"How cruel, here I was hoping that I was your type." Liepard pouts, glaring slightly.

Minku chuckles softly, "Don't be silly you guys, you are all my type. I am just extra interested in this pure little girl. I wonder why someone like her is with you is all. It's weird...three dark pokemon hanging out with a leaf pokemon?" The Pokemon flinch at her words, "Now now, no need to be alarmed, I know you guys worked to hide your identity from me." She smirks, "Also, I know that Roselia is a pokemon, but it seems that I still have the senses that I was gifted with by Mukkura-dono for I could sense it. I just wonder what would happen if I defile that precious gem of hers, she always keeps her treasures close to her and wouldn't let them do anything like this, but then again." She gets off Natas' lap and takes a step towards the four pokemon, "She does have you three to protect her, but does she really think that you three are enough to protect that beautiful little rose of yours?"

Mightyena growls and moves his arm out protectively, "We're more than enough."

Liepard hisses, "I'm more than enough to take you on."

Minku giggles, her eyes filled with amusement "Is that so? Maybe we should test that then." Minku's bright red eyes glow like fire as she pulls out steel daggers, encases them in flames before throwing them at the four pokemon.

Umbreon takes a step to the side and avoids it. Liepard sways gracefully and dodges the attack while Mightyena backs up to avoid it, the fire landing at his feet. The three dark pokemon glare at Minku, who is surprised. Umbreon steps up to the dark haired demon, speaking in a cold tone, "We are more than enough for someone like you."

Mightyena turns towards Roselia, "Are you alright?"

Roselia screams and nuzzles into Mightyena's back, "I am scared. I...do not like fighting unless I know I won't be really hurt."

Mightyena smiles slightly, "Don't worry, you will be fine. We'll protect you."

Minku throws knives at Umbreon again but the knives stop inches away from Umbreon's face, who is unfazed. Minku growls, "What the hell?" The knives glowed purple from the psychic powers that held them in the air.

"No matter what happens, we will always have the protection of our master." Mightyena smirks, "Her mistake was underestimating us and thinking that our master would send us anywhere thinking that we didn't stand a chance." Mightyena and Umbreon glaces at the bushes where Espeon was hiding in.

Minku backs up to Natas and holds his face in her hands, "Natas, help me here."

"As you wish..." Natas gets up, the wind whirling around him, revealing his crimson eyes as he glares at the four pokemon.

Liepard narrows emerald eyes at the demon, "Don't stand in our way Natas-sama, we won't hesitate to cause you harm just because you are being controlled."

Umbreon speaks to Mightyena, though her back was towards the strong male, "Didn't Natas-kun lose an eye?"

"Correct, but as a demon, I'm guessing he grew it back. Mukkura-dono could do the same thing remember?" He lightly rubs the armlet that rested on his upper left arm, in the middle of the golden armlet was their master's eye that was turned into a gem.

"But he is a clone...was he given that power?"

"Don't be silly Umbreon, he's done it before remember?"

"That's true, but he kept it empty to show her she meant a lot to him. Plus Mukkura-dono had helped him get his eye back, I don't think he can regenerate it if the wound is too old."

Roselia smiles and says, "He took out his eye to give it to my master. It protects her and gives him the power to watch over her. She will not be happy that his eye is regrown."

"No surprise, he has done the same thing before. He looks better with both eyes to be honest, but it's sweet of him to do such a thing. The last one really liked it, I believe she still has the earring and necklace that he had given her." Umbreon glances at Mightyena, she unconsciously rubs the necklace that her master had given her, "Master..." Minku hisses and throws flaming weapons at the dark fox, taking advantage of the opening that the pokemon had. Umbreon barely dodges the move, her arm getting sliced. Umbreon grits her teeth to keep herself from whimpering, "Mukkura-dono..." She flinches and slumps over.

"Umbreon!" Mightyena and Liepard cry out in alarm.

Liepard rushes over to Umbreon side, "Are you alright?"

Umbreon growls at the smirking Minku, "You cheating bastard..."

Mightyena grits his teeth and growls, "She poisoned those daggers..."

Roselia screams again and runs forward, "What can I do to help? We need to get Natas on our side. If we can do that then Minku will stop."

"Roselia! GET BACK!" Mightyena yells, but Natas sends a ball of fire towards the three female pokemon. The dog pokemon rushes forward to protect them.

The fire disintegrates right before it touches the pokemon, making the dark blue haired growl angrily, "What the hell! Again?"

Roselia speaks softly, "Our masters have given us powers to make it where we can't really be hurt by you. Do not underestimate it."

Umbreon breaths heavily, "That's not true..."

"Umbreon, don't speak," Liepard hisses softly.

Umbreon growls, "Shut up Liepard," the leopard flinches, "Mukkura-dono only gave you the power to change into a human. You do not understand what is going on."

Roselia smiles, "Mukkura is not who I meant. Gaia has the power to turn me human as well, but Mukkura never gave her the chance to do it. She also gave me powers that protect me from serious damage. She knows I do not like to fight where I can be really hurt."

Umbreon snarls, "Don't be stupid. Mukkura-dono created that spell and you do not understand what is going on so shut the hell up. Do not go around making things up to try to make your STUPID owner seem strong and not useless."

"Umbreon!" The said pokemon flinches, "Do not push yourself. She's watching you ya know." Mightyena glances at the bushes, "Do you want her to worry? She already feel bad for not being able to protect you from the daggers...she stopped the fire, but I'm sure she still feels terrible for not being able to help you at this moment."

Umbreon whimpers and looks at the bushes, "It's not Espeon's fault...it's so far away...that idiot girl..."She coughs, "She shouldn't blame herself for something so trivial."

"You know her." Mightyena smiles slightly, "Don't worry. Mukkura-dono will be able to help you from where she is." He looks over at the trees that he knew he master was hiding in. Mightyena turns to Roselia, "You shouldn't make up lies like that. You shouldn't give your master credit for things that others do and make up things to make your master seem higher than she is. Umbreon doesn't like that and she definitely doesn't like that you're trying to give your master credit for something that her twin sister is doing."

Natas shoots fire at the pokemon again, but the fire always disappears right before it would hit them which frustrated Minku who throws poisoned daggers again. The daggers are stopped in midair once again, a purple aura surrounding them each time.

In the bushes, Espeon struggles slightly to protect her beloved twin. The purple haired female glares slightly, the red gem on her forehead glowing slightly as she reads into the future. Using her psychic powers, she stops the fireballs and knives from hitting her friends. The knives stop in midair and fly back at the attackers.

"What the hell?" Minku hisses as she narrowly dodges her knives, Natas gets his right cheek cut by the knife, but he does nothing.

Mukkura has to use her magic to hold Gaia in place so that she doesn't move and give away their hidden position in the large oak tree. Mukkura narrows her eyes and mumbles angrily but softly under her breath. The earth goddess turns to the beautiful raven with her hand pointed towards Natas and glares at Mukkura and tries to break the grip the magic has on her right as a scream starts to leave her. She feels the magic freeze her voice and then feels a hand wrap around her arm and turns to see Aya behind her nodding her head to Mukkura. The wind goddess says, "Don't worry, I will not let my cousin give your position away."

Mukkura nods and notices Natas was away from Minku who had walked up to the pokemon. Mukkura quickly appears behind Natas, grabbing him and biting deeply into his neck. Natas twitches slightly and lets out a small groan, gaining Minku's attention. Gaia breaks the spell pissed at Mukkura, though in the back of her mind knows she is helping, and pushes the demon off her lover and and then falls to the ground as Mukkura turns and her arm hits Gaia in the chest. Mukkura hisses, "Don't you dare touch me."

Minku growls, her attention turned to Mukkura, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!" She moves towards Mukkura, but Mukkura's three dark pokemon uses their powers to hold the angered demon down.

Mukkura glances at Umbreon and removes the poison from her beloved pokemon using her magic before she licks the wound the she had inflicted onto the male, "Hmph, guess I didn't need the others to make things easier..." She glares at Gaia, "What the hell was that for hm?"

The jade green eyed female sighs, "Anger, I could not take watching you bit Natas after seeing him wrapped around that bitch." Aya sighs as well and looks at Mukkura saying she was sorry for her cousin through her eyes. Gaia pulls her cousin's hand and lays on the wind goddess' chest.

Natas' eyes slowly turn back to normal and Mukkura hisses, "You're more stupid than I thought you were. You're way too possessive of him. He is not YOURS to possess. Yes he is your boyfriend, but that gives you no reason to control his life." She narrows her eyes at Gaia.

Zakuro and Umineko appear along with Shizu who had a dark blue haired female with bright red eyes. The young girl was like a small clone of Minku, almost like Minku's daughter. Shizuma narrows his crimson eyes at the sight of Natas being in such a close proximity to Mukkura, "What is going on here?"

Gaia glares at Mukkura before Aya steps in and says, "She did not mean it Mukkura. You just got hit with eh anger she had at Minku for making Natas act like she was not there."

Mukkura growls at the young girl, "She's stupid, why the hell would I want Natas when I already got the best person in the world to myself?" Mukkura looks over at Shizuma Darkwolf and motions him over. Shizu walks over with the young dark blue haired in his arms and Mukkura looks over at her pokemon who walks over to her with Minku.

Gaia bows at the wolf male and speaks slowly scared to mess anything up, "I do not think I introduced myself last time I saw you. My name is Gaia Kotas."

Aya steps up and looks the wolf up and down and says, "I do not have a last name but my first name is Aya."

Shizu glares at Gaia, "Why you talking so slowly? I'm not stupid you know."

Gaia smiles, "Well I did not want to have anything I say be wrong like I have been a lot today when I talk to people."

Aya laughs and rises to her feet turning around to look at Chiboku, "What are you going to do today? I still have stuff to do. If i am not needed then I will leave."

Shizu turns his back to the goddess', ignoring them and turning his attention to his lover, "Mukkura, what do you want me to do with Aitsuki here?" He glances at the goddess' behind him and mumbles to his lover, "What the hell are those two doing here and why do they think that I care about what they say?"

Mukkura grabs the younger girl and wakes her up, "Aitsuki..."

Gaia looks at her confused at who the female was. She walks away from the group and sits on the grass looking at the back of Natas. She wonders why he has not looked around for her yet. The earth goddess decides to just sit and wait it out.

The midnight blue haired female stirs awake, her bright red eyes were wide when she notices the demon above her and she jumps up wrapping her arms around Mukkura's neck, making the demon twitch, her eye twitching as the young girl yells her happiness into Mukkura's ear, "Mukkura-sama! I FINALLY FOUND YOU! I missed you so much! I'm so glad that I found you!" Aitsuki kisses Mukkura, making the said girl glare, a demonic aura growing around her as well as Mukkura's angered lover.

"Oh hell no." Shizu grabs Aitsuki by her long dark blue hair and rips her off of his lover. Mukkura rubs her lips roughly before spitting on the floor. Shizu growls, "Do what you have to do before I rip this girl into tiny shreds..."

"Will do." Mukkura grabs Aitsuki by the neck and starts to strangle her, something that the strong muscular wolf would have love to had done a while back. Natas moves and looks over at Zakuro and Umineko, unsure what was going on. He walks over to the pokemon, kneeling down and taking Umbreon in his arms and checking if she was okay.

Gaia sighs and looks around as Roselia walks over nudging Natas as she reaches her master and sits next to her. The beautiful pokemon smiles and says, "Don't worry he will notice you soon enough."

Her master twitches and looks at her pokemon and replies, "I know. It is just hard without him around."

Natas had moved to avoid contact with the green haired pokemon whom he glances at as she walks past, checking out the beautiful young strangeer briefly before turning all of his attention back at Umbreon, the beautiful raven haired female, "Umbreon..." He takes her pale hands into his, "You'll be alright. Mukkura-dono used her magic to stop the poison flow for now, I have an antidote and I need you to drink it." He glances at Espeon as the beautiful lavander haired female runs over to be with her beloved twin sister. The model like pokemon wore a long silky lavender shirt with a kimono style collar, it's long sleeves ruffled as she ran, her tight pants hugged her beautiful legs though the bottom flared out. Espeon also wore a long light purple silky jacket that reached the floor, it billowed out as the slim figure ran, revealing her long purple forked tail.

"Natas-sama, will she be alright?" Espeon seats herself in front of the demon and next to her beloved sister, "She'll be alright right?"

Natas smiles, gently caressing Espeon's cheek and wiping away a stray tear, "She will be fine, don't worry." Natas pulls out an antidote and holds it to Umbreon's soft lips, "Drink this Umbreon...carefully now..." Natas carefully and lovingly feeds the dark fox pokemon the antidote, making sure that she drinks every drop.

"Why are you doing this to me Mukkura-dono?" Aitsuki cries, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Don't you love me? Don't you know how much I love you?"

Mukkura digs her claws into Aitsuki's small neck, "I don't care...it's wrong..." Mukkura narrows her eyes at the young girl and starts to drain her blood into a container.

"M...mother...please...let me go." Aitsuki whimpers softly.

Mukkura's and Shizu's eye twitches and Mukkura cuts off the young girl's blood to her brain, knocking the whimpering demon out and tossing her body to the side, "Stupid girl." Mukkura walks over to Minku and pours the blood she collected from Aitsuki onto Minku's skin, making the pale female' skin sizzle slightly.

Minku hisses, screaming, "It's all your fault that Aitsuki ruined my life! She thought I was trying to take over your life! You're the cause of all of my pain!" her hair was like the night sky as it spread over the floor as she struggles to get away from the blood. The blood soaks into her pale skin and soon enough, she slumps over, asleep.

Not long after that, she gets back up, looking around, blinking with confusion in her dark red eyes, "Why am I here?" She looks around, "Mukkura-dono? What's going on? I feel...I feel like...I feel like I have been asleep for centuries..."

Mukkura smiles gently at Minku, "Miyami Minku...is it great to have you back to your normal self again." Mukkura reaches over and hugs the dark haired demon, "I was afraid that I would have to use our lovely Mizuchi Minazaki to get you back safely, but then I remembered about Aitsuki." The Demon Vampire growls the females' name in disgust and turns to glare at the limp body, wondering whether or not she should kill the young girl.

Gaia sighs and looks away to nod at Roselia who then turns to Aya. Aya sees the pokemon looking at her and walks over to sit on her cousin's other side. She then starts a light wind that lifts the purple and red hair of Natas. He barely notices the wind, his attention fully on the yin and yang pokemons before him. The wind goddess decides to try and get her cousin's lover's attention directly. She walked up and turned to mouth at Gaia to not do anything until she said it was ok. The earth goddess shakes her head in agreement to let the crystal winged goddess know that she understood. Satisfied, Aya walked closer to the handsome demon and stood quietly behind him.

Espeon looks up to notice the girl standing behind Natas and tilts her head at the goddess. Mightyena looks over at the blue haired goddess, barely registering the girl while Liepard becomes slightly annoyed with the girl for standing too close to her while she was standing by the demon. Aya runs a soft finger across the back of the neck of Natas. He flinches slightly and turns around, looking up to see the goddess. The beautiful wind goddess smiles.

Natas takes note of the girl and turns his attention back to Umbreon, "Don't do that to me, I could have killed you if I wasn't holding Umbreon right now." He spoke with annoyance, something that he hardly ever spoke in.

Aya smiles and says with anger, "Then look around and not just at things right in front of you don't you might miss something you really want or should want to see." She then walks away and back to Gaia and Roselia.

Natas looks over at Mightyena who shrugs so he turns his attention back to the pokemon before him. Liepard hisses at Aya, angered by the goddess whom she believed to over step her place, "You better walk away." The angered feline moves to take her place behind Natas again, looking over his shoulder to see Umbreon.

Aya glares and walks back to sit by her cousin. Gaia leans on her as a single tear runs down her cheek.

Espeon puts her hand on Umbreon's forehead, "She's fine now...the fever's gone down so that means that the poison is gone." Espeon sighs with relief, even though she read into the future and knew what was going to happen, smiling, "She's going to be fine, just like you said." The beautiful purple haired fox pokemon gets up and looks over at her master that was several feet away from them, "Mukkura-dono! Umbreon's fine, the poison is gone and she's going to make a full recovery. You don't have to worry about her."

Mukkura smiles, "Thank you Espeon, you can take your break, I got everything under control here." She looks around, "Hey. Mightyena. Where is Chiboku?"

"Chiboku-san? I'm not quite sure. Want me to call him?" Mightyena says with his said slightly tilted to the left.

Natas shakes his head, "I got it, I'll call Aniki." Natas gently stroke's Umbreon's hair as he calls for his brother telepathically. Not soon afterwards, the tall and strong red and black haired demon appears before his younger brother.

"I'm guessing that everything went well?" Chiboku smiles, looking over to see Aitsuki's body on the floor, "I'm taking that as a yes." He chuckles, "Are you going to take her life and eat her soul Mukkura-dono? Just wondering."

"I'm still wondering whether or not to do that." Mukkura shrugs, "Maybe though."

Gaia whispers to Roselia, "Go and offer any help that you can." The rose pokemon rises and and walks over to stand in front of Mukkura. She then says, "Is there anything I can do to help at all," she then glances at Natas with anger in her eyes. She knew that he loved her master but he had not once even looked around to see if she was anywhere to be found. Roselia turns to look at her master and with her hand tell Gaia to come over to join the group. The blue and green haired female rises slowly wiping her face clean of her tears and moves to stand in front of Natas. She looks down as she says, "Glad to see you are ok. Even if you don't seem to care enough to even glance around to see if I was here," with anger she turns her back and walks back to Aya and stands there.

Espeon twitches and looks behind to her to see Gaia standing behind her just before the goddess storms away. She looks over at Natas, "N..Natas-kun...who was she?"

"Don't worry Espeon, she won't hurt you nor your sister," Natas says calmly, easing the pokemon's nerves. Natas glares at Gaia for a bit before shakes his head, sighing, "Anyways, are you alright Espeon? You must be tired from using your powers so much."

Espeon shakes her head, "I'm fine, what about you Natas-kun? You must be tired from all that just happened, tell me. Do you remember what was the last thing that you did?"

Natas tilts his head, confused, "The last thing I did? I don't know, work?" He glances at Shizu, narrowing his eyes at how close the wolf stood to Mukkura, "When did those two get so close?" He twitches slightly when he sees Shizu wrap his arm around Mukkura's waist.

Espeon puts her hand over his to stop him, "Natas-kun...Shizu-sama and Mukkura-dono has been-"

"Since when did you call him sama?"

"Natas-kun, I'm trying to explain to you that they-"

"What the hell does he think he's doing holding her like that?"

"NATAS!" Mightyena growls deeply, making the demon flinch and turn to the dog pokemon, "Listen to Espeon! She's trying to tell you that Shizu-sama and Mukkura-dono has been together for at least a century now."

"That's nonsense, she met him a decade ago."

Mightyena sighs and walks over to Mukkura, glancing back at the demon that was several feet away from them. He lowers his voice just in case, "Mukkura-dono, it appears that Natas-kun has had the past century of his memory erased. We should double check with Chiboku-kun as well, in case he is suffering any side effects."

"He is not suffering any memory loss, he remembered the goddess." She glances at Chiboku and motions him towards her. The black and crimson haired demon strolls over to her, "Minku doesn't remember what happened after the curse was placed on her and she's passed out." Mukkura lifts the female up, "I'll teleport her to her room and import some memory into her mind just in case she wakes up." Minku fades away just as Chiboku walks up to them.

"What is it Mukkura-dono?" Chiboku smiles at Mukkura, glancing at Roselia who stood near her as well as the DemonVampire's wolf lover, a flash of lust appearing in his eyes before he turns his full attention back to Mukkura.

"I found the side effect." Mukkura says to Mightyena, growling and holding her lover closer to her, though she had no reason to feel threatened.

Gaia looks up at the sky as understanding rushes over her. It made sense why Natas did not care that she was there. He did not know her or that she existed. The female freaked out slightly because she knew that a century ago Natas had a different lover. She was scared that this may make him think he still loves her. She ran up to him and pulled on his arm to make him look at her so she could say, "Look I know you do not remember who I am right now, but you love me and we are a couple. I love you a lot. Please whatever happens remember that?"

Natas glares down at the girl and pushes her off, "Who the hell do you think you are putting your hands on me? I don't know who you are nor do I love you. I am not with you, I am with Umineko. If you are here to try to make her think that I would dare cheat on her, you are dead wrong." Anger and bloodlust fills his crimson eyes, "If you are here to hurt Umineko, I will not hesitate to strike you down no matter who your connections are. I don't care how much you look like Umineko, you cannot match Umineko's beauty and charm."

Umineko whimpers softly and clings to Zakuro's arm, "Z...Zakuro."

Zakuro wraps her arm protectively around Umineko, "You are wrong Natas, you loved Umineko, but you were never with her, do you not remember?"

Natas glares at Zakuro, "She never choose one of us."

Zakuro growls, "Don't be stupid, she choose me centuries ago. You're getting your memory all mixed up; you were with Rogerta, you loved both Rogerta and Umineko."

"Loved? No, I love them both and they are both mine."

Mukkura hisses, "What did I tell you about having two girls at once?"

Natas crosses his arms, "Well, Umineko obviously picked Zakuro..." He closes his eyes as his mind pieces his memory back together, "Wait...you're right. I'm with Rogerta." He blushes slightly and looks away, "Sorry about that Zakuro, guess I just let it slip that I still love Umineko..."

Zakuro shrugs, holding her lover closer to her, "As long as you know that Umineko is not yours, then I do not care. As long as you do not make any moves towards her, then we are all good. If not, I'll murder you in the worst way imaginable." Zakuro glares coldly at him, sending chills down his spine, Do you understand?"

"Understood. I am with Rogerta anyways. Just forget that incident even happened." Natas looks around, his memories from a century ago started to flow back to him, piecing everything together, "Where is Rogerta? I miss her...I can't believe I ever forgot that I was with her, I have to go apologize to her right away."

Umineko whimpers softly, "I don't even think that Kotas-chan was alive a century ago...was she?" Umineko looks over at Mukkura, looking for her answer, who shakes her head. Umineko whimpers softly again. Natas doesn't hear a word that the blue and green haired angel had said while he was looking around in search of his blue and purple haired angel.

The red and crimson haired demon looks over at the blue and green haired angel, "Umineko...where is- wait. Never mind." Natas closes his eyes, remembering that he had given her jewelery that allowed him to better sense her as well as protect her from anywhere, "Ah, I found her." He opens his eyes again and looks around, "Well, forgive me but I'm going to tend to my lover. I do not understand what it going on but I will see you guys around, I'm sure." He disappears before anyone could say anything to stop him.

Umbreon gets up and looks around, "What's wrong with Natas-kun? He's almost like he has that crush on me again."

"His memories are all messed up...remember what had happened about century ago?" Mukkura sighs, annoyed.

"When he was chasing after every female that was beautiful?"

"Yes, that time. He's at that timezone, but luckily, it's around the time that Rogerta had said yes to him and he starts falling in love with her from there?"

Umbreon nods, "Yes. So he's stuck in that time...interesting..." The dark fox pokemon walks over to her master, Espeon, Mightyena and Liepard following her. She tilts her head at the red and black haired demon, "What's up with Chiboku-kun?"

Shizu looks to the side, annoyed and a little disgusted, "He's suffering a side effect as well. It appears that he is now...in love with men." Chiboku stares at Shizu's open chest, reaching out to touch the wolf's muscles only to get his arm punched away, "Don't you dare fucking touch me." Mukkura growls softly and puts her hand protectively on Shizu's chest.

Mukkura glares angrily at the demon that made her lover feel uncomfortable, "That's it Chiboku, you are being to house arrest until that side effect fades away or until I decide what I am to do with you." A dark purple and crimson light appears from Mukkura's pale hand and surrounds Chiboku, chaining him with magic before sending him away without a trace.

Espeon glances nervously at Gaia, "Mukkura-dono, what's going to happen with Kotas-chan then? Isn't she head over heels in love with him?"

Mukkura nods, "Yes, she is, but I wouldn't suggest that she goes after him, if she even knows where to find go him. She will just end up jealous as hell and he's not as weak as he is now. He grows soft AFTER he's with Rogerta and then he is soft when he's with Gaia..." Mukkura sighs with clear annoyance, "He should go after some demon instead so he's not a fucking pussy. Maybe he should go out with Minku or something, that will toughen him up." The raven haired demon says with a smirk on her face.

Liepard rolls her eyes, "Good luck with that, Miyami Minku-san has her eyes set on Mizuchi Minazaki-chan after all. Miyami-san wouldn't leave Minazaki-chan for any reason at all. Even when she was cursed and under control, she still couldn't help the feelings that she felt towards Minazaki-chan." Liepard sighs dreamily, "I want to be in a relationship like that." She says while looking at Mightyena with half open eyes.

Mightyena blushes slightly, looking away and at Umbreon, "Are you sure you should be up and about after that Umbreon?"

"I'm fine Mightyena," Umbreon smiles fondly at the caring dog, making the dark dog Pokemon blush at the sight of her beautiful smile, "Thanks for caring though. That's really sweet of you. I really appreciate it...honest."

"O..of course." Mightyena looks away to hide his blush.

Espeon whimpers, "Are we going to help Gaia then?"

Mukkura shrugs, "I don't know." She looks over at Gaia, "Hey Gaia, do you want my help? Or are you okay with our lovely Natas being with Rogerta?"

The earth goddess gives her a shocked look, "I want your help, but you have seen me jealous and know how I act, so if I get like that please stop me. I have no idea what to do. Besides will this Rogerta even realize what is wrong with Natas?"

Mukkura looks over at others before saying, "She might, but I don't know. I doubt it though. Even after they broke up, he is really sweet to her and treats her like she is still his lover, even though it was a mutual break up."

Aya sighs and speaks up, "And you think it will be the same pattern now? Will she still act how he expects her to or will she try and set him right?"

Mukkura shrugs and Espeon speaks in place of her master, "You see...Rogerta still has feelings for Natas-kun, the reason they broke up..." She glances at Gaia, "Well...let's just say that they will end up acting like a normal couple."

Mukkura turns to Zakuro and Umineko, "I need you two to find Musshiro and tell her what is going on, get her to warn Rogerta, see if Rogerta will help set things straight. As an angel, she will end up putting others before herself as always..." Zakuro and Umineko nods and flies off to find Mukkura's twin sister.

Gaia glances at the raven haired female, "If I see that he truly and deeply wants her still after he gets his memory back, then I will give him up to her."

Aya nods towards the retreating figures of Zakuro and and Umineko before making her cousin look at her and to say, "Ok , now I really have to go. I will see you later."

Gaia kisses her cheek and watches her fly off into the sky. She knew that her cousin was always busy. She was just happy to see her as always.

"So...shall we help you?" Espeon smiles at Gaia, who looks over and sees the whole group looking at her. Mightyena, Umbreon and Liepard waits patiently for her answer. Shizu has his arm around Mukkura's waist, but the lovers were looking at Gaia, annoyed that the girl was taking so long to answer Espeon's question.

Gaia smiles at Espeon, "Yes please help me. As soon as you can."

"But of course. We'll help you." The purple haired fox pokemon turns to her master, smiling, "Right Mukkura-dono?"

The jade eyed female looks at her too and her smile widens, "I need your help more then anything to get him back."

Mukkura groans, annoyed, "Ugh, find, whatever. I don't see why I should help you but without my help you would be useless." Mukkura closes her eyes, "...alright. I locked onto him. I will teleport near him, don't do anything stupid." Mukkura narrows her eyes at Gaia, "Again..."

Gaia bows her head, "I won't. I promise. I will do whatever you ask of me and nothing more and nothing less." She stands there waiting for the beautiful demon to tell her what she should do next. The goddess knows that she should warn the demon to control her if she gets out of control and says, "Please do whatever you need to do to stop me if I get jealous. Except kill me. Please do not do that."

Mukkura glares at her, "Good." Mukkura looks over at her pokemon, "Umbreon, Espeon, Mightyena and Liepard...you guys come with me. Shizu, you're coming with me as well." She smiles, "Try to not crowd too much." Mukkura glances at the Roselia on the floor, wondering if she should help the pokemon into a human form again, but decides that she doesn't want to. She teleports all of them away to where she knew Natas was at.

* * *

><p>I'm tempted to go back and add two thousand more words into this chapter just so I can be like "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!" I'll do it one day with one of my chapters...but props to those that get that over nine thousand joke. Though I'm sure right now you're like "Duh, Mukkura. Who DOESN'T know that joke?" Yeah well...I've met people that doesn't know that joke so leave me alone ._.<p>

Anyways. thanks for reading this! Onto the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Mukkura walks up to Natas, Shizu and Mightyena by her side, "Natas, do tell me if you know what you are doing." She looks at the couple, eyeing them from top to bottom, making the crimson and purple haired male raise his hands to the blue and purple haired angel's back, her hands were resting on his broad shoulders.

"Mukkura-dono..." Rogerta moves to move herself away from her lover, but Natas pulls her closer to him.

"Of course I know what I am doing." Natas' eyes narrow at Mukkura, "What do you mean by that?"

Mukkura glances back at Gaia who was several feet away from them, "There is a girl that would like to talk to you..."

Natas glances at Gaia, hardly taking her into account, "The girl that looks like Umineko...I don't want to talk to her." He glares at Mukkura.

Mukkura growls, "Shut the hell up, you're going to listen to what the little girl has to say whether we like it or not. Just hear her out, she will talk to you, CALMLY."

Gaia flinches at both demons' harsh words and walks up to the group, "First off, my name is Gaia Kotas. Natas, my love, you had a curse put on you and lost your memory of the entire last century. We have been dating for the past six months and you love me a lot. Please, please remember me. I really need you in my life," she turns to Mukkura and says softly, "Is this really going to help?"

"Gaia Kotas?" Natas looks over at Mukkura, "Why is her last name so strange and her first name so close to mine?"

Mukkura sighs, "Her name is Kotas Gaia." Mukkura shrugs at Gaia, "Possibly. Natas, did you hear anything that she had said?"

Natas looks at Rogerta in his arms and then turns to look at Gaia before looking back at Mukkura, "I've had girls tell me that they loved me but I have never had a girl tell me that I loved them." He narrows his eyes at Gaia, "I don't know if it's because you are like this Mukkura-dono, but I do not like it when people try to tell me how I feel and what I am like, who I am and all of that stuff. Why must I talk to someone like this? Why do you even talk to someone like this?"

"Why? Because you were with her."

"With her? Why would I be with someone like her when I have Rogerta?" Natas growls softly, tightening his grip around his lover and making the blue and purple haired angel whimper softly, "Ah...sorry Rogerta, I didn't mean to do that."

Mukkura looks over at Shizu and Mightyena,"You guys fix this, this is annoying me." She growls, gently kissing Shizu's cheek, "Good luck babe." She smiles at her lover and then Mightyena before walking several yards away, not wanting to be a part of the group anymore.

Shizu glances at Gaia, "Is there anything else you would like to say to him?"

The green and blue haired female nods at the handsome wolf before turning back to Natas and speaking in a strong voice, "You are with me. You watched me get jealous of Musshiro because you were being really nice to her. Then to make me feel better you said you thought me being jealous was cute. We love and care about each other. I really wish you would remember me like your brother Chiboku."

Natas rolls his eyes and looks at Shizu, "Is this girl for real?"

Shizu shrugs, "Sorry man, I can't say because I wasn't around."

Natas looks at Mightyena who also shrugs, "I'm sorry Natas-kun, but I wasn't around during this either."

"Then how do I know that this girl is telling me the truth?" Natas narrows his eyes.

The earth goddess looks back at Mukkura, "Can you let Chiboku come here? He knows that me and Natas are a couple. Please let me come here and help."

Mukkura sighs, her great hearing and Gaia's loud talking allowed her to hear every word. She reluctantly strolls back to the group, "Chiboku is out of it...but I suppose that I can bring him here..." She glances at her lover, "Shizu, could you change into your female form perhaps? Please?" Mukkura smiles cutely at her lover, making him sigh.

"Fine..." Shizu changes form, turning into a tall beautiful long crimson haired female, just as beautiful as his lover, "There happy?"

Mukkura holds her breath as she stares at the wolf whom still had a beautiful, well built body, "Y..yes...very happy. I enjoy you in both forms." Mukkura purrs and gently stroke's Shizuma's muscular arms, "I enjoy them both very much so..."

Shizu blushes slightly, "Babe...go get Chiboku."

"Alright." Mukkura giggles softly and the wind picks up around them.

"Wait...why did Darkwolf just change into a female? What is wrong with Chiboku-aniki?" Natas asks, wanting answers and unable to help himself from checking out the female form of Shizu. He had long silky crimson hair that went down to the middle of his back. He had the body of a goddess and he wore tight black pants. His shirt matched his lovers, it was a crimson kimono top with wide sleeves, Mukkura's shirt was dark purple. Shizuma's boobs are larger than Mukkura's so there is a bit of cleavage showing, which Natas' eyes land on.

Mukkura punches Natas in the face, careful not to hit Rogerta in the process, "Watch your eyes." Mukkura growls, wrapping her slim arms protectively around Shizuma's hourglass body. Chiboku appearing next to them while looking around.

"What's going on here?" Chiboku blinks, confused.

Gaia smiles at the good natured demon before saying, "Natas does not remember anything from the past century. Meaning he does not remember him and I being a couple. No one here can tell him except Mukkura and she does not want to be involved anymore then she has to be. I thought you could tell him the truth that him and I are a couple."

Chiboku looks at his younger brother and at the angel that was in his arms before looking at the others, his eyes resting on Mightyena, "I will not question my itouto's taste, but I don't believe that you would be with any of these girls, you would be with Mightyena here. Though, I would rather have him to myself."

Mukkura hisses, "Don't make me beat you into a bloody pulp."

Mightyena looks to the side, "Err...sorry Chiboku-kun, but I'm already taken."

"What? Who's the lucky guy?" Chiboku pouts slightly.

"Girl...though, even if it was a guy, I would end up being the guy in the relationship." Mightyena glares slightly at Chiboku.

Chiboku crosses his arms, "Well...then who's the lucky girl."

"I am." Umbreon says, stepping forward.

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Liepard cries out in disbelief, "Is that why Mightyena never responded to my approaches?"

Mukkura sighs, annoyed, "Yes, now all of you shut up and Chiboku, help the girl."

Chiboku sighs, "I guess if I have to..." He looks at Gaia before looking back at Natas, "Yes, I believe that you were with this girl at one point."

Gaia nods and pats the arm of the black and crimson haired male before looking up in the sky wondering if Natas would be anymore willing to believe her now that his brother was here and backing her up. She says, "He is still with me. He is just very confused about what the date really is. I made a deal with Mukkura before we came her though and I will keep my word. If Natas when he gets his memory back and still wants Rogerta, then I will let him be with her and not fight to win back his love."

"Even if Chiboku-aniki says so, I cannot believe that I would be with someone like yourself, or stay with someone with the personality such as yourself. You are simply not my type." Natas narrows his eyes, holding Rogerta closer to him.

Rogerta whimpers softly, "Natas..."

"What's wrong my love?" Natas says, looking down at Rogerta with worry in his eyes.

"I...think that she is telling the truth..."

Gaia suddenly gets a wave of understanding. Her slim soft left hand reaches up to her left earlobe finding the earring that Natas created from his left eye to protect her. She walks over to the demon and smiles, "I hope this will make you believe me. On my left ear I have an earring you made for me out of your left eye. You then left your eye socket empty to show how much you cared about me. Minku then helped you to regrow it when you were under her curse. I still have it and I think if you try you will see that it is your eye."

"..." Natas takes the earring from Gaia, "Did you steal this?" Anger flashes in his eyes, "Why would I leave my eye empty? That's stupid. I always regrow my eye."

"Natas...that's not true." Rogerta says softly, "You left it empty for me...and you left it empty for Umineko...we made you regrow it back, but you needed Mukkura-sama's help since you left it empty for a few centuries..." Rogerta pulls her silky blue and purple hair back to reveal the two earrings on her ears, "She didn't steal them, they're not mine." She then pulls out a matching gem that was on a gold chain around her neck, "It's not mine Natas...she's telling the truth."

"Man...bro...what is with you and taking out your eyes for people?" Chiboku asks, confused at his brother's weird habits.  
>"Shut up Aniki, I think it's because Mukkura-dono does so and it stuck." Natas glares at his brother, wondering whether or not to punch him.<p>

Gaia sighs, "Rogerta, I am not saying don't love him, but you do know the truth and if you tell him it and he still does not believe anything we say then he is yours. But please help me and tell him what is going on. You know you two are not together."

"What the hell is this girl talking about?" Natas growls.

"Natas...love. This girl is telling the truth. I do not know if you are really with her, but if you are. I understand why." Rogerta smiles sadly at Natas, "I knew you were with her for a while, but I thought since you came back that you had left her."

"What are you talking about Rogerta? Why would I ever leave you?"

Mukkura punches Chiboku, gaining the couple's attention. The demon growls, "God damnit Chiboku, your little brother here is struggling and you're standing here checking out and having fantasies about Mightyena! Stop it!" Mukkura notices the stares and shyly says, "Sorry about that you guys..."

Gaia sighs and gives Rogerta a sad look, "Thank you. I still do not think he gets it but I know how you feel. It is hard to love Natas and have him love you and then have to let him go. I can't see any other way for him to see the truth. I guess I should stop fighting it if he does not get it in like the next half hour."

Rogerta forces a smile on her face, "The problem with Natas...he spreads his love, he doesn't know how he feels and ends up thinking that he loves people when he truly does not. I know him very well, he still doesn't know who he loves and he will continue to go around trying to love someone, but..." Rogerta rubs her eyes, "It's...difficult loving him knowing this."

"Rogerta..." Mukkura opens her arms to the angel, who tears herself from Natas and runs into Mukkura's welcoming arms. Mukkura gently rubs Rogerta's back as the angel quietly cries against the demon's shoulder, "...that is the problem with Natas. He is incomplete, even after all of these years, he is incomplete. He has grown on me though, so I can't bring myself to..."

"Mukkura-dono...I do not understand what is going on." Natas looks at Mukkura, confusion filling his crimson eyes.

Gaia sighs and looks at Rogerta knowing that she has hurt the sweet angel she looks at Natas and knows she wants to be with him but she also can't take him from someone as sweet as Rogerta. With this in mind she mumbles, "Look Natas, we are or were a couple, but if deep down in your heart you really really want to be with Rogerta then be with her. I can see that with all I told you that you do not believe me," she starts to walk away as a very mild earthquake starts below the entire groups feet.

Natas looks at Gaia and then at Rogerta, trying to figure out what was going on. Rogerta shakes, "It's okay Natas...I know that you don't love me...not the most. I know it...I know you don't love me the most. I have seen how you looked at her...she...I can't compare to her even though she was created from me...she's the one you love..."

Natas looks at Rogerta confused, "What are you talking about Rogerta?"

Mukkura sighs, "You're kidding me Rogerta...right?" Rogerta shakes her head, "God damnit...God damnit Natas...Zakuro's going to kill you once she finds out that Umineko is the one that you love!"

Natas looks away, "I...That is why...I didn't go after her...after I found out that she was Kaikumo's girl..."

Gaia sighs and continues to walk away as silent sobs escape her. She turns around and smiles knowing that she too could not compare with Umineko. But she decides that she still does not want to lose Natas. Walking back to the group she smiles, "Well if you really do love her then you hide it very well."

Natas glances at Mukkura, "That's because..."

Mukkura nuzzles Shizu, "I can't help that Natas, you know what happens to you guys, your kind..." The crimson haired demon wraps her strong arms around Mukkura's slim waist, unable to stop a smile from forming on her beautiful face.

Gaia just stands there not knowing what to do, "I feel really bad for you Rogerta. I also know that it is hard to love him because he loves people so easily. Yet, you and I could do it because our love for him overpowers anything else."

Rogerta turns to face Gaia, Mukkura wipes her tears, "I suppose that is true...Though..." Rogerta turns to look at Mukkura, "I spread my love as well...I am like Musshiro in that sense..."

Mukkura smiles slightly, "But even then, she has someone that she has to herself. I know she may be mad at me for..." She moves her hand behind her to put it on Shizu's neck, "Placing someone above her...but either way...I'm sure there is someone that you love more than Natas. There has to be someone other than Natas."

Rogerta glances at Chiboku before looking back at the loving couple, "I suppose there is someone aside from...Akuma..."

Mukkura smiles, catching her glance and approving, "Good girl. You need someone that isn't a player, he'll be good for you."

Rogerta smiles, "You think so?" Rogerta walks over to Chiboku, "We have to get this silly side effect off of him..." Mukkura flicks her hand towards Rogerta who shyly leans over and kisses Chiboku on the lips, "I...love you Chiboku-kun..."

Chiboku blinks, looking down at Rogerta, "You...do?"

Rogerta forces a smile, "If...that's okay with you of course."

Chiboku blushes slightly and looks away, "I...don't mind...if that's what you are asking..."

Rogerta smiles and hugs him, "I...am glad."

Chiboku smiles back, wrapping his arms around the thin angel, "I am glad as well."

Mukkura and Shizuma look at each other, smiling, "That's cute." The demon couple agrees, making Mukkura kiss her lover's cheek gently before turning to Natas, "Now to figure out how to fix...err...turn this guy back to normal."

"Fix? You want to neuter him?" Shizu snickers.

"Shut up Shizu." Mukkura blushes and pouts, "That's not what I meant."

"I know, I'm just teasing you." Shizu chuckles, kissing her cheek softly and whispering into her ear, "Forgive me?"

"O...of course." Mukkura blushes more and lowers her head to hide her blushing face, "Stupid Shizu...I forgot what I was going to say..."

"Something about turning Natas here back to normal."

"R...right. Shall we figure out how to turn him back to normal?"

The earth goddess sighs at the two couples and looks over at Natas then at Mukkura before pulling out the thin chain that rested around her neck. Hanging there was half of of a yin yang symbol and around Natas' neck was the other half. She walks up to stand in front of him, "I have one more thing that may make you believe me. You gave me this necklace with half of a yin yang symbol on it. Around your neck you have the other half."

Natas brings his hand to the choker on his neck, feeling the Yin half of the symbol, "..." He looks over at Mukkura, "Did you give me this?"

Mukkura glares at the crimson and purple haired demon, "I should hit you right now. The Yin Yang thing is something that I give twins, Musshiro and my other half, Shizu. Why the hell would I give you one? Plus, you're not my Yin, Shizuma is."

Natas looks over at Gaia, "How can I be sure that it's connected? There's so many of these out there because of Mukkura's love for it."

Mukkura growls, "You couldn't possibly think that I would give that THING a piece of my yin yang symbol! That's insulting!" Mukkura snarls.

Gaia laughs, "I am not a thing. Natas they fit," she slowly takes her hand and puts it on the choker.

Natas flinches at her closeness and backs away quickly, "Don't touch me."

Gaia sighs, "I love you. Do you not get that? And you love me."

Natas snarls, "Do not tell me how I feel, I know how I feel."

Mukkura sighs, "What a pain."

Mightyena shakes his head, "Agreed..."

Mukkura shrugs, "Well...he is part of me, so it's no surprise that he doesn't like to be told who he is and how he feels."

Gaia sighs and gives Natas a knowing look, "I know you hate it but I am telling the truth and you should believe me. What would make you believe it?"

Natas narrows his eyes at Gaia, "I don't know. Depends, what are you trying to make me believe is the question."

Umbreon sighs, putting her hand on her hip and rolling her eyes, "Do you have to be so difficult Natas-kun? Really? You have to be difficult?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about." Natas turns his attention to Umbreon, looking at her from top to bottom, "Since when did Mightyena get so lucky as to get you anyways? I thought Espeon and you had something going on."

Umbreon growls at him, but Mightyena steps in front of her, "Natas-san...Espeon is Umbreon's twin sister...they are still close, but they didn't have anything...like that going on between them." The dark fire dog glances at Umbreon, "We just recently got together..."

Natas rolls his eyes in annoyance, "Alright, whatever." He turns his attention back to Gaia, "So what are you trying to make me believe again?"

The jade eyed female smiles, "You are my lover and have been my lover for the past six months. You and I care about each about each other and love each other. Why else would I have have a yin yang necklace and an earring with your left eye on it," her smiles grows as her hair flies around her beautiful body. She nods slowly as leaves and flower petals fly around the group in a mini tornado.

"Six months...that is a very...small amount of time." Natas narrows his eyes at the goddess, "I am guessing that we just started going out? If your words are true."

Mukkura sighs, "Natas, she's less than a century old. Six months for her is a long time."

"I suppose you are right..." Natas sighs, "How old are you exactly?"

She blushes and looks away, "I not not very old. I am about 80 years old. Yes I am a lot younger then you but it never bothered you before. We did not just start going out right away, we were talking for about two months before we decided to make us an official couple. I was so happy and you were too," the leaves stop as a sense of hopelessness washes over her. The goddess was starting to see that he may never believe her.

Natas chuckles, looking over at Mukkura, "Guess I'm more like you than I thought Mukkura-dono." The said girl looks at him confused.

"What are you trying to say?" Mukkura tilts her head.

"Just like you, I'm robbing the cradle." Natas says with a smirk.

"Screw you, that was only once." Mukkura hisses.

"It was a few times."

"They didn't mean anything! They were old enough for a human."

"I suppose you are right, but what about that one girl-"

"Fuck off, we're not talking about this." Mukkura growls.

Natas chuckles, "Fine fine, but at least Darkwolf is older than you." He turns his attention to Gaia again, "How old do goddesses even get? You're really 80? No, younger than 80?" Natas shakes his head, holding a hand to his temple and sighing, "I know I like young meat, but this is ridiculous. Really? You're not even 80?"

Umbreon sighs, "Dude, you're the one that choose to do this. Whether you believe it or not, that is what you did."

"She's telling the truth man." Mightyena nods.

Natas shakes his head, "Wow...alright. I suppose I can see myself doing such a thing...possibly..." He looks over at Chiboku, who wasn't paying attention and had his back towards him, "Chiboku-aniki, you know this girl right?" He says, motioning towards Gaia.

Chiboku turns around, "Yeah, she's Kotas Gaia."

"Did I really go out with her?"

"Yeah, why?" Chiboku removes his hands from Rogerta and walks over to Natas, "Yo, bro...did you lose your memory or something?"

"Where have you been these past hours?" Shizu glares at him.

"Woah...who's the babe?" Chiboku purrs while checking out the crimson beauty before him.

"Back off Chiboku. Shizu is mine!" Mukkura hisses, kicking the black and crimson haired demon in the shins.

"Ow! What the hell Mukkura-dono!" Chiboku cries out in pain, holding his shins, "Wait...Shizu? As in Darkwolf Shizuma?" His crimson eyes widen.

"Yes, that is I." Shizu kisses Mukkura's cheek softly, "Babe, you are so cute when you get protective over me."

Mukkura blushes, "Am not."

"Woah...you look good as a female." Chiboku smiles.

"Shut up if you wish to live." Darkwolf says with a cold voice.

"Yes sir." Chiboku nods and walks back to his lover.

She turns to Natas, "Either way, do you believe the girl now?"

Natas blinks, trying to take in everything that had just happened, "Yeah...yeah I guess I believe what is going on...it's all a bit confusing still, but I think I understand." Natas looks at Gaia, "So this little girl is my current lover?"

"Yeah, she is." Umbreon nods.

"Alright...I guess I should get to know you again then." Natas speaks slowly to Gaia unsure how much the young girl could understand.

Gaia smiles, "Can I do something real quick then?" She moves slowly to not upset him and removes her necklace and lines up the edges to his choker completing the yin yang symbol and looking into his crimson eyes. "You really do have great eyes."

Natas twitches and forces himself to stay still, "Err...thanks? You're not sneaky by the way..." When he says this, the choker around his neck breaks off and falls to the floor before he slowly pushes her away, chills going down his back, "Please do not be so close to my face." Natas looks over at Mukkura, wondering if his words were kind enough. Mukkura simply shrugs, unsure what to tell him since she didn't care for other people's feelings aside from a chosen few.

Gaia nods and blushes kneeling down to pick up the choker putting it around her neck next to her necklace and looks back up at him, "I will do whatever you want me to as long as you believe that you love me."

Natas shakes his head slightly, "Alright, well that just made no sense. You want me to help you make me believe that I love you?"

Chiboku rubs his temples, "Alright...I'm confused. You guys are all giving me a headache." Chiboku turns to Rogerta, "Lets get out of here." He holds out his hand, which she takes before they unfold their wings and fly off without another word. Rogerta turns to wave goodbye.

"Bye." Mukkura waves goodbye at the new couple with a smile on her face, her lover and her pokemon following suit and waving their goodbyes.

"See ya Aniki!" Natas waves even as he watches his older brother and his new girlfriend disappear into the clouds.

Mukkura nuzzles against Shizu's neck, purring softly. The crimson wolf smirks and turns to Natas, "I think it's about time that we left as well." Shizu turns towards Mukkura's pokemon, his long crimson shortens, his clothes changing into his usual open white collared shirt and his black pants while his body turns back into a male. He gains his muscles back and Mukkura purrs, stroking his strong chest and feeling his muscles moving under her fingertips, "Are you two ready to go back home?"

Umbreon smiles and nods, "Yes."

"What about you Mightyena?"

"I am ready." Mightyena says while nodding slightly.

Mukkura gently licks Shizu's neck, "Then what's stopping us hm?"

"Alright," Shizu chuckles softly at his lover and gently rubs her head, "We'll be going now." He smirks darly, "Have fun being alone with her Natas." The crimson haired demon waves at the crimson and purple haired male as the two couple starts to fade.

"Wait...you're kidding right?" Natas says, a hint of despair in his voice.

"Mmmm, you'll be fine." Mukkura says while nuzzling into Shizu's neck.

"Try to be nice Natas-kun." Mightyena smirks, "Just do what you used to do when girls were head over heels in love with you."

"But I don't see how that would-" The four fades out before he could finish his sentence, "Hey! That's not fucking fair!" Natas snarls. After a while he turns to Gaia, a nervous smile on his face, showing that he was uncomfortable with being alone with a girl that he didn't know, "So...hi...what would you like to do?"

Gaia flinches and then giggles at him, "You make it sound like I am going to hurt you. You don't have to be scared of me."

Natas narrows his eyes, "Scared of something like you? Don't be stupid, rabbits are more frightening than you are." His crimson eyes glow with anger, "But with them, they are much cuter than you will ever be..." He growls. His eyes widen when he realizes what he says and quickly says, "Sorry, I don't know why I said that, just pretend that never happened."

Gaia frowns, "Depends, did you mean it? If not then I will let it go. Besides, it was cute that you got nervous." She stands away from him, not wanting to anger him, and waits for his response to her question. While she waits she reaches into her bag and takes out one pokeball to release Roselia. Roselia walks up to Natas and looks up at him waiting for the usual head rub she gets when she sees Natas.

Natas looks down at the rose pokemon and kneels down to pet her, "It is not cute that I was a lil nervous. How the hell should I know what to do?" Natas straightens up, "Forget this, I'm not putting up with this." Natas spreads his wings, "I suppose I may see you around...whatever your name was again." Natas shrugs before flying into the darkened sky.

Gaia cries out, "I am sorry, please do not leave me." She looks down at Roselia and has no idea what to do as the demon disappears into the night sky, leaving her alone with only her Pokemon at her side. She falls to the ground, crying.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe that they tried to leave me with that...that...CHILD." He growls, annoyed with what had happened to him.

"She's not that bad Natas-kun." The blue and green haired Angel smiles slightly at the angered crimson and purple haired demon, "You should give her a chance."

"What the hell for?" He snarls, making the angel flinch. He gasps slightly and looks away, "Sorry Umineko...I didn't mean to get mad at you...it's not your fault..."

"It's fine." Umineko forces a smile on her face, "I just...wish that you would give the poor girl a chance...she loves you ya know..."

"You're just like Rogerta...but I guess it's a given since you're..." Natas sighs, " Look, I can't give every girl that is after me a chance, the world doesn't work that way, it's not fair like that." He sits down on his bed, holding his head with his pale hands while glaring at the floor, "I mean...you didn't give me a chance."

"Natas, please."

"No." The crimson and purple haired demon gets up and walks over to the blue and green haired angel, backing the much smaller girl into a wall, trapping her with his strong arms, "It may not be fair to that little girl, but it is not fair for me as well."

"Natas...please...don't do this. Don't go back to what you used to be." Umineko whimpers, shaking slightly.

Natas pins the angel to the wall, "No...I will get what I want." He says, before roughing kissing her and kissing her neck.

"Don't...please..." Umineko whimpers softly, trying to push the strong demon off of her, "Natas...please, stop it..." When the demon doesn't stop she doubles her efforts, crying, "Stop...help...Zakuro..." She whimpers the name of her lover.

As if summoned, Zakuro appears behind Natas and grabs him by the hair, making him let go of the beautiful blue and green haired Angel. Zakuro snarls angrily, digging her claws into his neck and slamming him against the floor, "What the FUCK do you think that you are going to Umineko?"

"Zakuro...Zakuro..." Umineko cries and runs over to her lover, throwing herself into the model's strong arms, "Zakuro..."

Zakuro wraps her free arm around the shaking angel, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that again." She whispers softly and kisses Umineko's forehead softly before stepping on Natas' neck, "Didn't I warn you about doing this?"

"Zakuro please...I just want to get out of here." Umineko whimpers, tightening her grip around Zakuro and sobbing into her shoulder.

Zakuro grits her teeth, but removes her foot from the demon's neck, "You got lucky this time..." Zakuro gently takes Umineko into her arms, "Let's go to my room." She wipes her lover's tears before leading her out of Natas' main bedroom.

A silence takes over Natas' large room as he lays quietly in the middle of his room, trying to take in everything that has just happened and silently pulling himself together. He tries to understand what he just did and what had just happened.

Natas sits up and sighs, disappointed and confused with himself as well as his actions, "Why...did I just do that?"

Mukkura walks into the room, "Natas...I think it's time I fixed things..."

"Mukkura-dono..."

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Eh? Is that you Gaia-chan?" Musshiro says with her head tilted as she slowly lowers herself from the sky, "What are you doing here all by yourself?" The caramel haired angel says with worry in her words as she folds her elegant snow white wings.

Gaia looks up at the beautiful brunette and silently sobs then chokes out the words, "Well...Natas finally believed that we were a couple and then got pissed because he was nervous at being alone with me and not knowing who I really was. He flew off and left me here. Before that everyone else left when they thought the problem was solved." She was thankful for the kind angel for finding her as well as being willing to listen her.

Musshiro nods, "I see...well...he was never the type to be nervous, though...hm.." The angel thinks for a while, "Actually no, there were times that he was nervous, but sometimes when he seems nervous, he is actually uncomfortable." The brunette runs her fingers through her hair as the wind starts to play with her long silky hair, "I wonder why he was so uncomfortable though...Any guesses on why he may be uncomfortable?"

The goddess tilts her head to the right and says while still thinking over her words, "I think it may be the fact that I kept pointing out that he loved me just as much as I loved him. I do not think he liked that too much. If that is not it then I have no idea what it could be."

"Ah...well...if you tell someone that you know them more than they know themselves, they're going to get mad. I know many people that would get mad if you tried telling them how they feel, Mukkura-chan is like that so it's no surprise that Natas-kun is like that as well. You should be more careful about the things that you say. Are you sure that he loves you as much as you love him? There's no way of ever really knowing that for sure."

Gaia nods in agreement, "I guess your right. I thought he did. It seemed like it anyways. He always was willing to do anything for me."

"Anything? Are you sure about that?" Musshiro glances to the side, "Just because they do a lot for you, doesn't mean that they love you as much as you love them..." Musshiro says with a sad knowing smile, "Even though it may seem like they love you...it could easily be faked. When you love someone, you are blind to the truth..."

Gaia nods to respond. She looks away as a slight blush on her face. She knew that no one knew how her and Natas really were together. They were the perfect couple and both knew it very well. At least that was how she felt and thought.

Musshiro blinks, "Are you sure about that as well?" The Angel gasps, "Oh no...did you think that or say that out loud?" Musshiro blushes slightly, realizing that she had read Gaia's mind, "Oh my...I...I didn't mean to...I'm really sorry about that-"

Musshiro twitches, her beautiful clear blue eyes glazing over for a little bit and she speaks in a low voice that wasn't her own, "I'm going to destroy who you are Natas, that will fix all of the problems. Do not fight it because you know you can do nothing to stop me."

Musshiro blinks, her eyes turning back to normal, before filling with panic, "Gaia-chan! We have to go!" The angel grabs Gaia's hand, fearing for what her beloved twin was going to do to the Crimson and purple haired Demon and the two quickly fade.

Gaia barely has enough time to return her Roselia to her pokeball and before she could ask what was going on, they had already teleported.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

Musshiro rushes towards the room as soon as the two females appear into the underworld, but Gaia grabs the angel's slim hand, making the beautiful and panicked angel stop and look at her allowing Gaia to finally ask, "What is going on?"

"Do not stop me!" Musshiro's eyes were panicked as she pulls her thin hand away from Gaia and runs into the large bedroom, "Mukkura! Stop!" Musshiro's cyan blue eyes widen as she sees her demon twin, Mukkura, standing over Natas' bloodied body, her steel sword in his wide chest and his blood all over her. Musshiro holds her hand to her mouth, gagging at the sight of the blood as tears swell up in her eyes, "I'm...I'm too late...Natas-kun..."

Mukkura smirks, her eyes slightly wide as she looks at Gaia, "I must thank you for stopping Musshiro for me...if she had come in the moment you guys teleported...maybe she would have been able to stop me." Mukkura pulls out her sword, getting a soft groan from Natas' dying body. She brings the cold steel blade to her mouth and licks the dark blood off, "Delicious..." The raven haired demon with dark crimson eyes purrs with pleasure.

Musshiro's innocent eyes widen as she sees Natas' intestines come out with the sword, she barely pulls the trashcan to her face in time to throw up in it.

Gaia screams and falls to the ground the world around her going blurry as she looks at Natas. Fresh tears run down her face as she runs close to his body holding his hand and looking at Mukkura before saying, "Is this supposed to help him remember who I am?"

Mukkura looks at Gaia, disgust filling her crimson eyes, "In a way I suppose...He is incomplete. There were many mistakes in his creation, mistakes that I overlooked because I had grown fond of him. He wanted this to happen anyways..." Mukkura scowls, looking away from the girl whom she felt was weak for bawling.

"G...Gaia..." Natas mutters softly, barely audible. He lifts his hand to the girl's face, a weak smile on his face, "I'm sorry Gaia, but I guess this is goodbye. I'm glad...that I remembered you in the end though." Natas looks over at Mukkura, "Mukkura-dono..." The pale raven haired crimson eyed Demon Vampire flinches and looks over at the crimson and purple haired demon to see that the crimson eyed demon smiling at her, "Thank you."

"Do not be stupid Natas...I was simply fixing a mistake that I have made..." Mukkura glares to the side, as if unable to look at the dying demon in the eyes, "Do not think that I did it for you...I did it so I wouldn't have a mistake in my hands."

"Still...I know it was hard for you...you don't have to hold back your tears Mukkura-dono...it's okay..." Natas smiles at the demon.

"S..shut up Natas...you're being stupid again..." Mukkura turns away from him again, stepping into the shadows.

Natas chuckles softly before coughing out some blood. The dying demon turns to Musshiro, "Musshiro-dono...I am sorry that you had to see this. Please understand that I chose this path on my own...but if I may, I have one last request..."

Musshiro wipes away her tears, even though more flow down her cheek, nodding, "I understand...What is it that you want? I'll give you anything." Natas mouths a few words, making her face scrunch up in pain before she nods again, rubbing her eyes and forcing a smile on her face, "As you wish then Natas-kun..."

Natas smiles, "I'm sorry to make you do this Musshiro..." He looks over at Mukkura as Musshiro closes her eyes, "Gaia...I'm sorry to make you go through this..."

The earth goddess looks over at Musshiro for a fraction of a second before leaning down and kissing the cold lips of her lover. The tears resting on her cheek falling on to his face. Without thinking she moves his hair and leans close to his ear to say, "I love you a lot. Thank you for remembering who I was in the end."

"It was the least I could do." Natas smiles slightly before his body starts to disappear. A light blue glow emits from Musshiro and Natas' soul appears in place of his body. Natas' body disappears, leaving behind a gold bracelet with a crimson gem that resembles Mukkura's eye. He looks over at Musshiro and smiles, "Thank you, now I can join Mukkura again..." He walks over to Mukkura and wraps his arms around her, making her flinch, "Mukkura-dono...I'm sorry that you had to be missing this part of you for so long..."

"Shut...shut up..." Mukkura growls softly.

"It's okay Mukkura...I know it hurts, but it's okay now..." Natas smiles, "The pain will go away in a bit..." The demon moves in front of the slightly shaking demon and he leans down, gently kissing his master, "I love you Mukkura-dono...thank you for everything..." He whispers softly against her lips before his soul melts into her body.

"Shut up..." Mukkura grits her teeth, "Shut up...stupid...stupid..." She brings her hands to her head, "Stupid...idiot..."

"Mukkura..." Musshiro walks over to her twin as the demon steps into the shadows, "Mukkura...I'm sorry...but it's fine. He's with you now. He's back..."

Mukkura hisses softly, "He's an idiot for thinking that...thinking that I was mad because I was missing part of my soul...I don't need stupid things like that..."

"Stop it Mukkura." Musshiro holds the shaking girl as tears run down her face, "Stop it...it was what Natas wanted..."

"I know...I know..." Mukkura buries her head against Musshiro's shoulder.

Musshiro gently rubs the demon's back, "I'm sorry that you had to kill another part of you..." The Angel looks at Gaia, "I'm sorry that you had to see this...Though...I guess you can't see it since..." The Angel looks down sadly, "I didn't want this to happen...not like this.."

Gaia sighs and looks down, "I can't believe that I am alone now," her tears continue to run down her face as she runs out of the room. When she gets to the hallway she ran right to one of her former lover's bedrooms. Slamming the door, she collapses on his bed and sobs.

"Gaia..." The Angel whimpers softly.

"Musshiro...I miss him..."

"...shall we bring him back then?" The caramel haired Angel smiles, her kind and innocent eyes shinning slightly.

"Yeah." Mukkura growls, "So I can beat the living shit out of him. So I can kill him again!" Mukkura removes herself from her twin, motivated.

Musshiro giggles softly, "Sure, if that's what you want. As long as you bring him back, I suppose there's no problems."

Mukkura nods, "Alright! Let's do this then!" Mukkura says with excitement, activating her powers, causing large gusts of wind that throws Natas' items all around his main bedroom, a dark purple and crimson light emits from the raven haired demon. Umbreon peeks into the bedroom, watching what her master was doing and mentally taking notes. Musshiro channels her power into Mukkura so that her beloved twin doesn't tire herself out.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

Gaia sighs, her tears drying on her face, and reaches into her bag taking out a single pokeball and releasing Bellossom. The pokemon instantly nudges her master's leg. The jade eyed female leans down and pets the flower pokemon slowly before saying, "I needed some comfort and i needed a friend."

Arcanine walks into the room, "Arcanine Arc-" The fire dog sits down and thinks, realizing that the girl before him didn't understand what he was saying. He closes his eyes and sighs, turning into a tall, well-built, handsome male, with a large fur scarf. He leans against the door frame and puts one of his fur trimmed sleeves into his pocket, "Kotas-san...would you like to see if the new Natas-sama remembers you?" A small smile on the males' face.

Gaia tilts her head, "I thought he was dead. Why is Mukkura recreating him? Wait why am I not just saying okay and going with you?" She rises from the bed and smiles at Bellossom before returning her to her mobile home and running to the door to wait for Arcanine.

He chuckles softly and walks out of the door, "Don't question Mukkura-dono, just go with it and don't ask questions." He smirks slightly, leading the way to Natas' main bedroom where the others were at. He walks in and bows slightly at Mukkura, "Mukkura-dono...I brought her."

"Good job." Mukkura smiles and gently rubs the dog's head, making him wag his tail happily at her praise.

In the room, Mukkura stands by Musshiro and Arcanine, Shizuma Darkwolf on her right. Mightyena stands with Umbreon on the other side of room with Liepard and Houndoom, all of the pokemon in the room were in human form. Natas stood in the middle, talking to his older brother, Chiboku, who stands next to Rogerta. Zakuro and Umineko walks into the room after Arcanine and Gaia, Zakuro smirking, "My, word travels fast around here doesn't it?"

Natas smiles at the purple haired demon, "It does doesn't it? Thanks for coming to see me Zakuro." His eyes drift to Umineko, "You too Umineko." Umineko smiles and nods her head politely. He turns his body to face Gaia, a smile on his face, "Hello again Gaia."

Gaia smiles and runs into his arms, not caring who was around to watch. She pulls his face to her's and kisses him lightly. Looking around, she blushes and steps away from him, knowing that what she did might not have been the best thing for her to do. With a small smile on her face she looks at Mukkura and Musshiro, then at everyone else besides Natas in the room, "I am sorry about that," she turns to face Natas, "I am sorry, if that was too much."

Natas chuckles softly, "It's fine. I did just come back from the dead after all."

Liepard walks up to Natas, "Don't do it again, what if next time Mukkura-dono doesn't feel like bringing you back huh?" The purple haired pokemon puts her hands on her thin waist and glares at him, "Then what would you do?"

Natas chuckles, "You would go to her in tears and ask her to bring me back." The purple haired woman blushes and he gently rubs her head, "I missed you too Liepard."

"Who said I-"

"You died again Natas-kun?" Umineko whimpers softly, looking sadly at him with tears in her light green eyes.

"Don't worry Umi-chan, it didn't hurt as much this time." Natas smiles, "Besides, the pain is only there for a little bit before it goes away."

"Alright..."

Natas gently rubs Gaia's head, "Sorry that you had to go through all that...and see that..." The handsome crimson and purple haired demon then walks over to Musshiro and rubs her head, "Sorry that you had to go through that too."

Musshiro shakes her head and smiles, "It's fine..."

"Oh...you need a new one again..." Mukkura mumbles.

Natas holds his left hand up, looking at his now empty wrist, "Oh...you're right. The bracelet is gone..." He smiles, "What should I get this time?"

"The time before you had a choker...what do you want this time? A ring? A necklace?" Mukkura looks over at her pokemon, "You could get an anklet like Liepard...or a necklace like Umbreon. Unless you want an armlet like Mightyena..."

Natas shrugs and looks at the others, "What should I get?" The pokemon glance at each other, trying to figure out what was left. Musshiro shrugs, whimpering softly, unable to help. Chiboku looks to the side, unsure how to help. He had a ring and wasn't sure he wanted his brother to have the same thing as him. Rogerta was unsure how to help as well, she had a set of earrings and three necklaces. Zakuro looks at Umineko, they both had bracelets and wasn't sure he would want another bracelet again. Umineko lightly touches the gold necklace around her neck that was given to her from Natas, while she wonders what he should get from Mukkura.

Gaia sighs and rubs her left ear slowly with her slim hand, "Well, what do you feel the most comfortable having?" She looks at him shyly and embarrassed because she was the only one who did not have the protection of Mukkura. Moving closer to her lover she says, "I only have an earring because you made it and wanted it to be an earring. Oh I almost forgot," she reaches behind her neck and removes his choker from her neck breaking the yin yang symbol and hands Natas back his half.

Natas glances at the choker and then looks over at Umineko to see that her old choker wasn't there anymore. He takes the choker and puts it in his pocket before turning to Mukkura, speaking in a calm confident voice, "I want a bracelet again..."

Mukkura nods, "Alright...Musshiro." She looks at her twin, "I suggest you look away..." She looks over at Umineko, "You as well..." Musshiro and Umineko nods before turning away. Mukkura's Pokemon also turn away so they do not watch. Mukkura looks over at Gaia, "You may want to look away as well..."

Gaia nods as well and turns her back grabbing the hand of Natas and holding it tightly not wanting any space between them. The young girl smiles at Chiboku and Rogerta while saying, "You two are very cute together."

Chiboku smiles, "Thank you." He wraps his arm around Rogerta's shoulder, careful to keep Mukkura from her view.

Natas looks down at Gaia's hand and looks up at Mukkura, "Maybe you should turn around in case? Be careful..."

Mukkura chuckles, "Natas, please. I've done this enough times to know how to do it safely." Mukkura leans foreword to get closer to the male, purring slightly in a teasing manner, "Don't tell me that you still have that crush on me~"

Natas blushes, "Don't be silly Mukkura-dono...I am part of you, it's only natural that I wish to be with you, but..."

"I'm just teasing you Natas, don't take it to seriously," Mukkura chuckles, "Don't you want to turn around? I know you don't want to see this." Her crimson haired lover quickly turns around, decided that he didn't want to see.

Natas shakes his head, "I'm fine..."

Mukkura shrugs, "Suit yourself." She says before she digs her hand into her left eye and pulling it out, cutting out the veins attached to it. The blood drips down her cheek, "Oh...I forgot..." She puts her free hand over her eye and heals the wound to prevent more blood from flowing, "Sorry about that." She speaks to her pokemon, knowing that they smelled the blood. Her eyeball glows dark purple as she uses her magic on it, turning it into a gem and putting the gem onto a onyx bracelet. The eye moves around before Mukkura slips it onto Natas' left wrist, "Alright...it works." The demon smiles, her left crimson eye regrown, "See, it wasn't that hard."

"Thank you Mukkura-dono." Natas moves slightly and bows before Mukkura. The pokemon turning back towards their beloved master, sighing with relief that their master's beautiful crimson eyes were both there, well and working.

Shizu wraps his arm around Mukkura's thin waist, "I'm still uncomfortable with that..." He nuzzles her cheek softly and she reaches up and gently rubs the silver earring on Shizu's upper ear, "I know..." Shizu gently kisses her cheek, "You did it out of love right?" He takes her right hand in his left one, their matching purple and crimson bracelets lightly touching. He brings her hand to his lips, "I did it out of love as well." He smiles before gently kissing her hand, getting a soft blush and a smile from the raven haired demon.

Chiboku takes his brother's wrist in his hands to look at the bracelet, "Nice, it looks like mine, but much larger." He drops his brother's hand.

Natas chuckles softly, "Jealous aniki?"

Chiboku pouts slightly, "Just a little bit." Rogerta looks up at Chiboku, "Though, I'm happy with life right now." He says with a smile before gently kissing Rogerta.

Natas looks away, feeling a bit awkward. Liepard takes his hand in her own and looks at the bracelet, "It's pretty...Mukkura-dono did a good job." Liepard smiles at the taller demon, gaining a smile back and a soft head rub.

Umineko's hands tighten around her light green shirt as she watches Natas rub Liepard's head lovingly. When the blue and green angel realizes what she was doing, she quickly calms herself down, not wanting to start any trouble with her jealousy.

Gaia turns around and looks at the bracelet. She nods to show her agreement to the other's words. She smiles and lets go of Natas' hand and suddenly walks out of the room. She stands in the hallway and looks around. She could not take feeling of being left out. She knew and felt that Mukkura did not like her very much.

Mukkura follows Gaia with her eyes, they flicker like fire as Gaia's thoughts flow into her mind. Musshiro whimpers, "Kura...you shouldn't..."

Mukkura turns to Natas, "Natas..." She looks into his crimson eyes, her thoughts flowing into his brain, "...got it?"

"Kura...I'm not sure...I mean..."

Mukkura smirks, "What happened to you shouldn't read people's minds?"

"But you..." Musshiro blushes slightly.

Shizu chuckles softly, kissing Mukkura's cheek gently, "Don't pick on the poor girl babe."

"I can't help it." Mukkura blushes slightly and nuzzles her lover's cheek.

Shizu chuckles softly, "Anyways...Natas..." He glances at the door, "You should go..." Natas sighs softly, nodding as he tries to think of what to say.

"Wow, it's a party in here, but why is Gaia standing outside all alone?" A low voice comes from a raven haired short haired demon male with crimson eyes. The tall handsome male leans against the door frame, a smile on his face, "Hello everyone, did I miss anything?"

"Akum-" Natas starts to say with a smile unless he is interrupted by Musshiro.

"AKUMA!" Musshiro's face brightens when she sees him and she throws herself at him, nuzzling against his neck.

"Woah." Akuma catches the light Angel, holding her close and chuckling, "Hey there love, I can see that you missed me."

Musshiro nods, "Mmmhmm." She purrs and gently kisses his cheek.

Akuma chuckles softly, "I'm glad...I missed you as well." He gently kisses her lips, making the brown haired angel blush. Akuma looks around the room, "Natas...Mukkura-dono...Rogerta...Umineko...Zakuro..." He smiles at each and everyone, who nods their hellos, "Shizu-sama...Umbreon...Liepard...Mightyena...Arcaine...it's been a while hasn't it? I'm glad that you guys are all well and I'm glad that Mukkura-dono hasn't killed anyone from being crowded in one room."

"I should kill you for crowding." Mukkura growls playfully at the demon. She was rather fond of Akuma, they grew up together and he was always there for her. He was one of her oldest and most loyal demon, best of all, he was a Demon Vampire. One of the very few.

Akuma mocks a gasp and pretends to cry out in disbelief, "How could you Mukkura-dono? I thought you loved me, but if you wish to kill me, then do so~" He says, putting a hand to his forehead as if for dramatic effect. The room starts to laugh.

"Oh Akuma, we all missed you." Mukkura laughs, "You crazy crazy demon." She smiles at the demon, her eyes shinning with amusement.

Akuma bows, "I'm glad to make you all laugh, now please excuse me while I get a laugh out of the pretty young lady outside." Akuma gently kisses Musshiro's cheek, "Don't miss me too much while I'm in the hallway." His eyes shinning with love.

"I'll try." Musshiro giggles softly.

"And I'm off~" Akuma announces as he leaves the room and walks up to Gaia.

"That crazy guy." Mukkura chuckles.

"Can't help but love him." Chiboku and Natas smiles. Rogerta and Umineko exchanges looks and blushes slightly as they watch their old lover leave the room.

Akuma stands in front of Gaia and leans against the wall across from her, "Hey there beautiful, what's wrong? You look sad."

Gaia looks up and smiles while blushing slightly at the hot demon, "I heard you say your name in there. Natas told me about you Akuma. He said you are a great guy. I am not sad. I am happy that Natas knows who I am now. We had a problem with one of Mukkura's demons and he lost his memory of the last century so Mukkura killed him and then recreated him. Now I feel left out because they are all looking and admiring the jewelry that Mukkura made to protect them. I have an earring from Natas but Mukkura does not like me, so she does not think I deserve her protection," the female's blush deepens as she finishes her long statement, "Sorry, I had a lot that I needed to get off my chest. By the way, thank you for saying that I am beautiful."

Akuma couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm guessing by demon, you mean Minku. You are a silly girl aren't you? A bit young." Akuma walks over to the girl, tilting his head to get a better look at her face, "I speak nothing but the truth to females and I must tell you that there is a reason that you do not have something from Mukkura, but first..." He looks over at the door, "Mukkura-dono...it's difficult for her to open up to people, it's hard to get her to care about you and I suggest you don't actively try to earn that love, you will only end up frustrated."

Gaia smiles and nods her head only half listening to what the handsome demon was saying to him before she looked at the door as well and remembered Natas. Focusing on her clearing her mind she says, "I am young compared to all of you, but anyways, I don't want her love per say. I just feel left out of the group and did not want to make everybody else upset with my down mood. Oh, just to let you know, you and Musshiro are cute together."

Akuma chuckles softly, "Thanks. Musshiro looks cute with everyone really. Everyone in there knows it." The raven haired male runs his thin hand through his hair, "So about Natas...I have to tell you something about my dearest...brother in a way."

The earth goddess gives him a look of confusion, "Well what do you have to tell me about my lover?"

"He is...like me in a way." Akuma thinks for a while, "Let me think of a way to say this without hurting your feelings..."

She continues to look at him and waits for him to talk. Realizing he is still thinking it over she speaks, "You can just say it. If it hurts me then you will know. How is he like you?"

"Alright, I guess I will have to be blunt..." Akuma hesitates, not wanting to hurt the young girl, "He's a flirt, and we were both players. It took me centuries to figure out that Musshiro was the one that I loved. I was with both Umineko and Rogerta. I was even with Umbreon for a while. Hell, I was with Mukkura at one point and I must say that she's really not as heartless as she shows herself to be." He smiles slightly, "But what I'm trying to say is that he is confused and he isn't sure who he loves. He is like me..." He narrows his eyes at the wall, "But if he goes after my girl, as much as I care about him I'll..." He clears his throat, "Either way...he is confused...which makes sense since...well...Mukkura-dono." He nods slightly, "My advice is just not to get too attached. A longtime lover is not what he is looking for."

"Well I think you about three months two late. I am head over heals in love with him and everyone here knows it. Sorry if that came across rude, but I was just being blunt like you were towards me," she looks down shyly. Her eyes look up at the demon slightly before she smiles at him saying, "Well, I knew he used to be a player but I just assumed that with me he would be different."

Akuma chuckles, "It's fine, whenever I warn someone something like that, it usually never works...I went out with a young girl that was just like you. I warned her but she didn't believe me. I ended up hurting her badly..." Akuma shakes his head, "Either way...he is like that with every girl. When he was with Rogerta...he only had eyes for her. When he was with others, it was the same way. I guess I am being hypocritical cause I'm the same way."

The green eyed female sighs and puts her hand on the door then changes her mind and puts her hand back at her side. She looks above her at the ceiling, "Well thank you very much for the warning. I guess I should just watch my back. So what made today the day you come and visit?"

Akuma shrugs, "Well...Mukkura-dono told me that Natas was back from the dead and I just dropped by to see how he was doing. Once when he had come back he had..." He shakes his head and smiles, "There is something you wish to talk about...would you like to talk about it? I have plenty of time on my hands."

"I don't know how to act around him anymore. Since he lost his memory, I am seeing what you mean about him not knowing who he loves. I don't even know if that is what is bothering me or anything. I feel like everyone here does not like me."

Akuma shakes his head, a smile on his lips, "That's not true. Mukkura-dono may not like you but I already explained that a bit...Zakuro...well...she's annoyed that you're not as sweet and angelic like her lover...which I must mention you look a lot like, but I can already tell that you aren't like her at all." Akuma thinks for a while, "I do not think that the others do not like you. I know for a fact that Rogerta, Umineko and Musshiro doesn't hate you, nor do they dislike you."

"I don't know anymore. I just want Natas to love me and be with me. I was so scared today when I thought I lost him."

"...would you want him to be with you and pretend to love you? How would that make you feel if you knew he was pretending?"

"I would feel horrible. To be honest."

"I thought so. So you want his real love." Akuma smirks, "Many were okay as long as they felt loved. I am not sure how long this is going to last for you then to be honest. Someone like you doesn't belong with someone that is confused about who they love."

Gaia looks him in the eyes, "I want to feel loved, but if he does not really love me, then what do I do?"

Akuma tilts his head, smirking and pinning her against the wall, "I can make you feel loved, is that all you want? To feel loved?"

The earth goddess blushes deeply and mumbles something incoherently and looks away from Akuma before finally saying, "Won't Musshiro or Mukkura kill you? I couldn't tell you what Natas might do. I have no idea how he feels about me."

Akuma coos, "Forget them. They won't kill me, don't even worry about it. How about we just do what we want and not worry about what the others think hm?" He smiles his charming smile at her, knowing full well it's effects on people.

The female looks back at him then over to the door, "I don't know. I...I...I...You sure Mukkura wouldn't...I am a goddess," her words trail off as she puts her head in her hands knowing if she looked at his smile for much longer she would tackle him.

"Oh? Is that why you're so beautiful?" He softly whimpers into the girl's ear, "Don't worry about Mukkura, she's not going to do anything to you, nor me. Don't fight it my dear, I'll give you everything you want, all you have to do is tell me what you want."

The goddess sighs and leans her head back against the wall closing her eyes, knowing the way her body felt was wrong but she did not care at that moment. She laces her fingers in his and rests her head on his neck.

Akuma purrs softly and gently kisses Gaia's neck, "That's a good girl, just do what your heart wants."

Gaia smiles and holds his hand tighter. She opens her eyes halfway and leans close to him slowly and kisses his cheek lightly. Akuma smirks and continues kissing the younger girl's neck, slowly making his way to her collarbone.

She pulls his hand and looks down the hall and back to the door. She speaks slowly not wanting to say what she was going to, "I hope Natas does not see us out here. I don't want him to be mad, but I can't help what I am feeling right now."

Akuma chuckles softly, his voice low and seductive, "What did I say about worrying hm?" His gentle hands lightly travelling over her body as he softly whispers into her ear, "Relax my dear, nothing bad is going to happen."

The goddess smiles and closes her eyes again finally believing his words. She wraps her arms around his neck and looks into his eyes before leaning back against the wall. Suddenly she leans forward and whispers in the male's ear, "I hope you are right because I am enjoying this too much to wanna stop."

The raven haired male smiles, "Trust me, everything will be okay." The demon gently nibbles on her neck, "Nothing wrong with me giving you what you want."

A low groan leaves her before she could stop it and she looks down the hall, this time with a look of longing not worry. Gaia looks back at the male, "Fine I will stop worrying."

"Good girl..." The demon looks around quickly, "We should do this somewhere more private..." He picks up Gaia with ease, "Don't worry, my room isn't too far from here." He smiles his usual charming smile before lightly kissing her cheek.

She gasps as she is lifted and nuzzles her neck as she hides her blazing cheeks. As Akuma walks down the hall, the goddess leaves all thought of Natas still at the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

Akuma gently rubs Gaia's head and pulls the blanket over her bare shoulders before getting out of his warm bed. He pulls on his pants and wonders whether or not he should wait until the female wakes up. His thoughts were interrupted when he hears a knock at the door.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"You really amaze me sometimes Akuma, you know that? You really do amaze me sometimes..."

"Oh my, is that a compliment?" The raven haired male narrows his eyes, knowing that Mukkura wouldn't like his comment, but he couldn't help but be jealous. "Mukkura-dono, has being with Shizu-sama possibly made you...WEAK perhaps?"

The long raven haired demon turns to him and glares at him, freezing him in his place with her gaze, "WHAT was that Akuma?"

"It...it was nothing Mukkura-dono..." Akuma could feel his lungs stop working just before Mukkura released her hold on him.

"That's what I thought." The tomboy growls, frowning deeply at him.

There is a strained silence and after a while the male decides to speak up.

"So..." He clears his throat and nervously looks to the side, not wanting to look at the angered demon in the eye, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Is it about..." He glances over at his large wooden bedroom door.

"..." She looks away from him, "What you do is none of my business...Musshiro knows what you did...if you care."

The dark haired male clenches his fist and speaks through his clenched, perfect, white teeth, "How...did she take it?"

"She didn't take it very well, she understood why you did it, but still...she cried...you made her cry..." Mukkura glares at him, "She understands why, but she couldn't help but..." Mukkura sighs, "You're bringing her emotions that she doesn't understand...emotions that she's rejecting and she's confused..."

"How...how is she doing right now?"

"She's fine, thanks for helping. Me and Shizu stayed with her all night...I gave her my love." Mukkura narrows her eyes at him, "I may have Shizu, but at least I don't go around sleeping with and hitting on every pretty girl out there..."

"I..."

"It's fine. She was upset and all that. I understand...we understand. Look...do what you have to do, but that girl can't stay down here...I need you to bring her back up...Natas wants you to bring her back up...Do that for us alright?"

"Natas..." Akuma sighs and nods, "Alright...I'll do it...if you and Natas I guess I can't argue now can I?" He smiles and gently kisses Mukkura's cheek in a friendly manner, "I'll get her back to where she belongs when she wakes up..."

"Alright..." Mukkura sighs and wraps her arms around his neck while he instinctively wraps his arms around her waist, "Don't do anything else that will upset Musshiro alright?" Mukkura whispers sadly, "I...I don't want to see her cry...not again..."

"I'm sorry...I promise I won't..."

"...good..." Mukkura removes her hands from him, making him removes his, "I'll be with Musshiro and Shizu in my room...go there after you're done..."

"Yes madam." Akuma salutes her with a smile and waits until she walks away before he walks back into his room, taking a seat next to the bed.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

Gaia mumbles in her sleep and opens her eyes slowly looking over at Akuma not knowing how she should feel. She closes her eyes again before saying, "How mad is everybody at the two of us? You can't get me to believe that they are not mad like you did last night."

Akuma chuckles softly, "Come on, didn't I tell you there was nothing to worry about?" He smiles, "No one is mad at us. Mukkura is...a little upset, but that's about it." He folds his hands in front of him, leaning forward "Don't tell me that you regret it now."

The goddess blushes and giggles, smiling at the handsome demon "I don't. I try not to regret anything I do. However, I also know that for all intensive purposes I cheated on Natas. I feel upset about that, but I do thank you for last night."

"Ah..." Akuma straights up his back, putting his hands on the arm rests, a smirk on his face, "I don't think that you have to worry about something like that..."

The blue and green haired female tilts her head to the left and sits up on the bed wrapping the blanket around her body. She says in a small voice, "And why not, may I ask?" The goddess looks around to locate her clothes as the base of the bed.

Akuma sighs, "Last night...he sent me a message saying that he was ending it with you, but didn't know how to do it. He asked me for help and in the end, I wasn't sure really how to tell you I guess..." He shrugs, "I don't know, I don't like seeing girls cry so I always try to avoid it. You can be mad at me if you want, it's your choice, I won't stop you."

The jade green eyed girl turns away from him filled with anger at her former lover and at the demon in the room with her. Suddenly she turns around again her eyes filled with fake happiness as she forces a smile while saying, "Well, I don't know what to say," her fake smile fades into a frown, "I...I...was everybody in on this plan?"

The raven haired demon tilts his head, "What do you mean this plan? If you mean how I went about on it, no. Mukkura had something else planned, but me and Natas felt that it was unfair to you and she could care less how it was done..."

"Can I see him now? I have stuff I need to say to him." She reaches up to her left ear and removes the earring hanging there. She says firmly, "I also need to give this back to him as well. I don't want it if he does not want me." Gaia grabs her clothes and gets dressed quickly. Right after she finished she stood by the door waiting for the demon to take her to Natas.

Akuma holds out his hand, "Give me the earring first..."

Gaia gives him a wary look as she tilts her head to the right before slowly handing him the jeweled eye of her former lover. She wonders what he would do with it. At that moment, she wanted nothing more then to throw it at Natas.

The raven haired demon looks at earring, studying it before smirking slightly, "You amaze me sometimes..." He closes his hand tightly around the earring before opening the door and walking down the hallway, "I'll take you to him Gaia..."

She follows him out of the room and down the hallway slowly as tears start to threaten to fall down her face. She wipes her eyes not wanting anyone to make her seem weak. The earth goddess speaks softly, "Where is he?"

Akuma turns around, sensing her emotions, "He's in his room...we don't have to go see if you do not wish to see him. It's your choice after all. I will not force you to see him nor will I force you to talk him. I will not force you to do anything that you do not wish to do."

"Why would I back out now? I don't want to seem weak," she says with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Akuma rolls his eyes, "If you say, but it's not really weak to back down from..." He shakes his head, his silky black hair hitting his handsome face, "Let's go then, I do hope that you are prepared for what will happen..." The crimson eyed demon turns away from her and continues his stride down the long, dark hallway.

Gaia shrugs and continues to follow the handsome demon until they reach the door of the main bedroom of Natas. Her hand touches the door knob and then she suddenly lets it go as if it shocked her. The goddess backs up the the wall opposite the door and falls to the ground, as a steady stream of tears fall down her face as her head falls into her hands.

Akuma kneels down beside her, "Are you alright? There must be a shield and spell on his room." The demon says, looking at the door behind them.

The blue and green haired female looks at him, "Who is he with in there? What female is lucky enough to feel his love right now?"

Akuma shakes his head, sighing, "I..." The raven haired demon puts his hand on his forehead, "Why...don't we just go back up?" He looks to the side and notices Arcanine standing in the shadows, "Natas is obviously not taking in any visitors..."

Gaia looks away from both of them and gets up, suddenly moving away from the demon and pokemon. She wanted nothing to do with them all of a sudden. With one look back, she ran into one of the many bedrooms of the demons'. Flinging herself on the bed she continues to sob and wonder why Natas did not love her anymore. The pokeball holding her Roselia falls from her bag that she always has with her and releases the rose pokemon. Roselia looks at her master saying slowly, "Roselia...Roselia.."

"Kotas-sama...why did you run away from us? Did...did I do something wrong?" Arcanine whimpers softly as he stands by the door of the room next to Akuma, "If...if I did something wrong, please tell me so I do not do it again." His tail was low, his ears back, his head lowered as he looks up at Gaia, with sad puppy dog eyes.

The goddess rise and flings her self at Arcanine crying into his neck, "I...I wish he would still loved me."

"I..." Arcanine looks at Akuma, wondering what he should say, but he wraps his arms around Gaia, whimpering, "I'm sorry Kotas-sama...Natas-dono...he...I'm really sorry..." The fire dog looks sadly at the small girl in his arms.

Akuma gently rubs Gaia's back, "Gaia...would you like to go back now? To your own world? To be in your own element again? I believe that it would really help you. We'll stay with you until you are comfortable with being alone again..."

Gaia closes her eyes and reaches for the pokemon's hand holding it tightly. She then lets go and steps away from him looking at the demon nodding slowly. The female gives the room one more look before turning back to the pokemon and demon to say, "The only thing I wish is that he broke up with me to my face. He is a coward for not facing me. I am hurting more then I would be if he did it himself. Thank you Akuma for making me feel loved last night and letting me stay on your room."

Akuma smiles, "No problem...anything to ease the pain from your heart."

"...if that is what you want. I can make it happen." The voice belonged to Umbreon, who was standing in the hallway next to her angelic twin, Espeon. As always, the twins were wearing matching clothing, only the colors were different.

The earth goddess sits back on the bed looking at the twins choking out the words while slowing her tears, "Please, could you do that? I feel that he needs to face me. After that, I will go back to my element. Akuma and Arcanine i would love if you stay with me for a bit. Akuma, make sure it is okay with Mukkura and Musshiro please."

Arcanine shakes his head, "Musshiro-dono says our life is our own and that we should do whatever we want as long as it's nothing that will harm the environment or people. Mukkura-dono allows us to do as we want, plus, she can always find us if she ever needs us." He moves his fur scarf to reveal a silver chain choker with a crimson gem.

Umbreon nods, "I'll go get Natas-kun then." She dashes down the hallway, her long back hair flowing behind her and her black skirt billowing around her.

"Ahh...w..wait for me." Espeon cries out softly before dashing after her dark haired twin, her long silky lavender hair trailing behind her slim body while her own purple skirt flows around her, her long forked tail swishing from side to side.

Akuma leans against the wall next to the door, putting his hands in his pocket, "I suppose we wait for Natas then, why don't you just think about what you want to say to him or prepare yourself for what he's going to say?"

Gaia nods and looks up at the good natured demon before saying, "I am just going to tell him what is in my heart. I don't know any other way to do it."

Akuma chuckles, "Then why don't you gather together everything that you want to say so that this conversation will be quick and easy?"

"Okay," she closes her eyes in thought and finally decides to just ask her former lover why he did not break up with her to her face. She did have fun with Akuma, but did not like that Natas used his fellow demon as a way to get out of doing the right thing. Opening her eyes slowly as tears starts quickly coming down her face. With the back of her thin hand, the young girl wipes her eyes and tells herself not to cry. She needed to be strong.

Arcanine walks over to Gaia and gently rubs the young girl's head, a gentle smile on his face, "Don't worry, we're here for you."

She pulls the pokemon's hand making him sit on the bed. Leaning on his broad shoulder, footsteps are heard in the hallway.

The fire dog pokemon's ears perk up at the sounds and he tenses up slightly when he hears fierce whispering. He forces himself to relax for Gaia's sake, but stiffens up again when he hears someone getting slammed against the wall. Arcanine glances nervously at Akuma who nods and says, "Stay here..."

Arcanine nods, forcing himself not to follow the raven haired demon out of the room.

Akuma walks out into the narrow hallway, his eyes narrowing angrily when he sees Umbreon pinned against the wall, Espeon was trying to get the large male off of her sister and whimpers, "Natas-sama...please...let go of her."

"She shouldn't be forcing me to do things that I do not want to do." Natas hisses.

Umbreon hisses angrily back at the crimson and purple haired demon that held her against the wall, "I'm just speaking the god damn truth! Grow a pair and just tell her you little pussy!" Natas tightens his grip around Umbreon's thin neck.

Akuma's eyes flash with anger before he grabs Natas' wrist, "Don't do it Natas...raping her won't do anything but cause problems...you want Mukkura-sama to kill you again? Is that what you want? You have a death wish or something?"

Natas glares at Akuma, "Didn't you know that reading other people's minds is rude? Don't you listen to Musshiro?"

Akuma growls, "Let go of her Natas..."

"Please...let go of her." Espeon whimpers, tears rolling down her cheeks, but Natas doesn't let go of the beautiful raven haired pokemon.

"How could you see and hear Espeon like that and still continue doing what you are doing right now?" Akuma tightens his grip around Natas' wrist, his fangs growing as he bares his teeth at the crimson and purple haired demon.

"It's easy really." Natas smirks slightly, "I didn't stop even when Musshiro told me to. By the way, I can see why you love her so much, she's absolutely delicious."

"Why you little-"

In the room, Arcanine stands up quickly, "I'm sorry Kotas-san, I have to do something." He quickly runs out of the room and sees his master get his shoulder bitten, his flesh getting ripped out and the demon's grip on Umbreon is released, "M..master!"

"Don't defend him Arcanine...he was going to rape Umbreon..." Akuma's eyes flare with anger, "And apparently he did the same to Musshiro..."

Natas laughs darkly, "You think you can cheat on your girl and she's not going to be sleeping with another man? You think you can just have a taste of what's mine without me getting even with you?" Natas glares at Akuma, "Well you're dead wrong."

"Ma..master...you...didn't did you?" Arcanine shakes slightly, backing away when his master smirks.

"Oh, I did...she's so cute...especially when she's calling out for you." Natas says, directing the comment at Akuma.

Before Arcanine could grab Akuma to stop him from attacking his master, the raven haired demon had stabbed his claws into Natas' chest and ripped off a chunk of his neck. Espeon's eyes widen before she runs down the hallway to get away, pulling her twin with her. Umbreon shakes her head and pulls away from Espeon, "Go get Mukkura-dono...there's something wrong with Natas-kun again and I need to make sure that Akuma-sama doesn't lose it."

"But..."

"Go!"

Espeon flinches, she has never been yelled at by her twin before but she understood. She gently kisses her twin, "Please...be careful."

"I will." Umbreon smiles before nodding seriously at her twin, "Now go." Espeon nods and runs down the hallway. Umbreon sighs and moves quickly to grab Akuma, Arcanine rushes to his crimson and purple haired master, holding him back.

"Let go of me Umbreon." Akuma growls.

"No..."

"Let go of me Arcanine!" Natas yells at his pokemon, who flinches, not used to being yelled at by his beloved master, "LET GO."

Arcanine shakes his head, "No, master. You have to talk to Kotas-san."

"You too?" Natas growls angrily, "Fine, whatever. Let me talk to that woman." He pulls away from Arcanine and storms into the room.

"Na...Natas-sama! I do not believe that it is safe for you to talk to her when you're so pissed." Arcanine rushes in after him, Umbreon and Akuma close behind him. Natas stands before Gaia, waiting for the young girl to speak.

Gaia flinches at the angered demon as his words in the hallway starts to sink in, "Wait what do you mean Akuma had a taste of what is yours? Akuma said you sent him after me because you wanted you and I to break up."

"I didn't officially break it off yet, what's mine is mine and I don't like it when people touch what's mine." Natas growls, "But it's too late for that anyways. It's over for us." Natas turns around to walk out of the room only to be stopped by Umbreon.

The raven haired beauty points at Gaia, "Listen to her talk, don't be a god damn pussy."

"Why you little-" Natas throws a punch at Umbreon but it's stopped by a shield that burns his fist, "Fuck...you little bastard."

"Go fuck yourself Natas, but before you do that, listen to the damn girl."

Natas bares his teeth at Umbreon but turns back around to face Gaia.

The earth goddess moves as far as she can from the demon while still staying on the bed where she felt safe. Looking right into the eyes of Natas, she snaps, "Two wrongs do not make a right. Just because I slept with Akuma did not give you the right to rape Musshiro. That is wrong and not who I thought you were. I was in a bad place last night and Akuma was making feel better because you did not. It would not be too late if you had cared about me last night."

Natas sneers, "Too bad, I don't care about you." He glares at Akuma, "Am I done here now?" The raven haired male glares at him and shakes his head, getting a frustrated sigh from Natas, "What the hell am I here for? I broke up with her face to face. Do you want me to break her face instead or something?"

Umbreon growls, "Now you're sounding too much like Mukkura-dono."

"Che, of course. I am a part of her." Natas glares at the pokemon before turning towards the girl on his bed, "What the hell do you want from me huh?"

Rising from the bed Gaia walks up to Natas and glares, "I want you to not be a coward and when you don't like me anymore tell me when you realize it. Don't send someone else to seduce me to make me feel better. I want you to grow the hell up."

Natas crosses his arms, "Alright. I can't go back in time and tell you, but here. I'll tell you. I don't love you. You're not the one I love. I don't need a baby such as yourself to tell me to grow the hell up. You know what? Get the hell out of my room, get out of this place. You never belonged here anyways." He glares at Akuma, "Get her out of here."

Akuma sighs, "Natas..."

"I want her out of my sight!" Natas hisses.

"And to think I would finally hear you say that." They turn to see Mukkura standing at the doorway, leaning against it, "Hey, I guess I messed up in your making once again, gave you too much of a devil's heart, but I guess it's better than your Angel like one. You're finally putting yourself before others. That's lovely, but I must say that you made some stupid choices..." Mukkura glances at Akuma, "Get her out of here...I don't want her messing things up."

Akuma bows, "As you wish then."

"Mukkura-dono, can I go with them?" Arcanine wags his tail.

Mukkura couldn't help but smile, "Of course you can." She gently kisses the dog pokemon's cheek, "Be careful though okay?"

"Of course." Arcanine smiles and kisses her back.

Akuma walks up to Mukkura and kisses her gently, "Take your time and be careful alright?" Akuma smiles.

"Che...of course." Mukkura brushes him off of her, "Now get her out of here."

Akuma nods and walks over to Gaia, holding out his hand, "Ready to go then Princess? I'm sure you don't want to be around this guy anyways."

Gaia takes his hand as she blushes slightly scrambling to put Roselia back into her mobile home. She smiles and gives Natas one last glare before they leave.

Umbreon watches Aracanine and Akuma fade before she turns her attention back to the two demons before her.

Natas glares at Mukkura, "Are you here to kill me?"

Mukkura sighs, "I'm here to reset you...again." Mukkura holds out her hand to Natas' forehead, touching him with a finger before they close their eyes.

Umbreon watches her master synchronize their minds as a dark purple light emits from the older demon's finger. After a while the light finally dies down and a calm silence fills the room. The dark pokemon stands there, waiting for one of the demons to start talking.

"Mukkura-dono..." Natas gets on one knee, bowing, "I'm sorry for the way that I acted...please forgive me."

"It's fine."

"Why did you claim to have raped Musshiro-sama?" Umbreon asks quietly, her head slightly tilted to the left.

"I...it was..." Natas blushes.

"That was a bit of my memory...don't worry about it." Mukkura says without looking at her pokemon, "Do you wish to change things with her or no?"

Natas sighs and shakes his head, "No, I believe that things will be better this way anyways..."

Mukkura nods, "I see..."

"I agree..." Umbreon nods.

Natas looks up at the ceiling, "Being with me will only hurt her. I'm not what she wants, I can't give her what she wants. I wonder if she will understand that though...I'm sure Akuma and Arcanine will help her get through this."


	10. Chapter 10

Mukkura: Thank you everyone once again for staying with us for this long. I hope that we didn't bore you too much with all of this. I don't know if we will make another one or not...(most likely yes because we get bored rather easily; ) either way. On behalf of both of us, I would like to thank everyone for reading all of this and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Please enjoy our final chapter for this rather random story and I am sorry that I didn't write more pokemon into it. I will write them into the story more next time, I promise.

* * *

><p>._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.<p>

The earth goddess sighs and lets go of Akuma's hand to sit on the soft grass. She smiles as the scent of beautiful flowers around her fill her nose. Her smile widens as she sees Akuma and the pokemon walk towards her.

Akuma smiles, "Feeling better?" Arcanine runs around, enjoying the feel of the wind in his fur and the grass under his paws.

She looks up at him, "I guess...I don't need him to feel complete. I mean I am still hurting, but i guess I will be fine."

Akuma nods, "That's good. You're right though, you DON'T need him to feel complete. I think you just wanted to be loved right?" He smiles at the young girl before fondly watching the fire dog pokemon enjoy himself in the grass.

"I don't know anymore."

The oynx haired demon with blood red eyes shakes his head slightly, a slight smile on his face as he faces the short female, "Take your time, there is no rush."

She tilts her head as her smile falters, "I just want to know why he was acting like he was and why he got so mad at me?"

Akuma shrugs, "Don't know, I can find out for you if you wish."

The goddess shrugs and looks around, "I guess I would like to know, but I don't want the same reaction I got the last time I wanted him to do something."

Akuma chuckles softly, "It is whatever you want, I could get the answer out of him if I truly wanted to. I can make him tell me everything." His crimson eyes flashes, "But you're the one that makes the choice. What do you plan to do after this?"

"You know what? I have no idea. I built so much of my life around him."

The tall demon nods, "I see...but you are still very young. How long have you known him anyways? Couldn't have been that long."

"I known him for like seven months. Yes for all purposes I am young but I still had changed a lot of myself for him."

"You have changed for him?" Akuma looks at her with a hint of disapproval in his eyes, "For the better or for the worse? Maybe you shouldn't have changed because you changing may have changed his feelings for you...do you understand?"

"I thought I changed for the better, but I also am easily made jealous. I also just think maybe he did not like me as much as I thought. Like you said he is a player."

Akuma shrugs, a somewhat smug smile on his face, "We can't help something like that now can we? He is made from Mukkura's loving, flirty, and for better or worse, uncertain side after all. Chiboku is much more fit to be some one's lover. He is made from her loyalty, kindness and love, he even has some of her childish side in him..."

Arcanine looks over at Akuma, his ears perked and his dark eyes watching the demon with agreement in his bright eyes, "Arcanine..."

Akuma shakes his head slightly, "But still, seven months isn't much for an immortal and you getting jealous may be cute at times but it's to the point where you are really possessive and I guess he felt like he was a thing and that he was restricted. For a natural flirt and player, it's difficult to...not be friendly to others I suppose."

Arcanine twitches slightly as he felt a connection being made between Natas and Akuma, hearing the words of his crimson and purple haired master inside of his head, a sadness starting to fill the large fire dog pokemon.

The demon's crimson eyes flash again, "He...feels like he can't be himself, that he always has to watch what he says and does, that he's playing a part. He did really...care for you at one point but..." Akuma sighs, "Relationships don't last forever I suppose..."

Arcanine quickly runs over to the raven haired demon, sensing the deep depression that was starting to fill the demon and gently nudges Akuma's shoulder, whimpering softly, not wanting him to be sad, "Arcanine arca..."

Akuma smiles slightly, "Yeah...I suppose you are right there Arci. Thanks." He gently rubs the pokemon's head.

"I did not try and do that. I wish I could go back and change everything that had happened and have everything be better."

Akuma smirks at the girl and winks, "That is something that I can do. Of course, I would need Mukkura's help to turn back time and everything, but we could make it to where everything resets. It will take a lot of power, energy and magic, but it can be done."

"But Natas would still lose his memory so I don't know if it would be worth it."

Akuma chuckles, "Silly girl, we would reset it from when you guys first started going out. Yes he will lose his memory, but you would get a chance to redo things."

Arcanine turns into human form so that he could speak, "Kotas-san. I do hope you know what you're getting into by trying to be with Natas-sama again..." The tall male with orange hair slides his hand into his pocket.

The goddess nods before saying, "I think I do. Hey will all of our memories be changed or will it just be those who don't cast the spell?"

"Those who don't cast the spell." Akuma glances to the side, "That's how Mukkura-dono is so knowledgeable I guess. The spell costs a lot of energy so it's not a spell that you can use very often, not alone at least."

Arcanine smiles, wagging his tail, "I've helped Mukkura-dono with the spell before, it was really interesting...and fun."

"So I won't remember anything that has happened? I don't want that. That is why I want to go back and change it. I want to remember what I did wrong so that I won't do it again and mess up everything."

Akuma sighs, "Well...I doubt that we can let you in on the spell...I suppose we can simply erase Natas' memory but..." He shrugs, "It gets confusing and he'll know when things aren't matching up with what others know."

"Well, I don't want to cause more problems then good. I guess I will just have to live with not knowing any of this. I had fun fooling around with you Akuma. Thank you again even if I won't remember it after the spell is cast."

Akuma chuckles, "Don't worry about it, happens all the time anyways." He closes his eyes for a while to transfer a message to Mukkura, "In a bit, everything will reverse. Feelings that everyone has may stay, but it will be one of feelings that you're missing something, but you will not remember what it is. My advice is to ignore those feelings." He opens his eyes and smiles, "But you will not remember that piece of advice anyways."

"But it's better to give the advice anyways, we can always tell it to her again anyways right?" Arcanine looks at the demon, a smile on his face.

"That is true. She will be confused but it will still be better to tell her." Akuma smiles, "Thanks for that Arcanine." He pats the pokemon's shoulder.

"No problem." The tall and handsome dog pokemon smiles.

The earth goddess smiles and gives the good natured demon one last look before looking around blushing. She says in a meak voice, "When will the spell be cast?"

"As soon as my pokemon are ready." Mukkura says from behind Gaia.

"Mukkura-dono!" Arcanine says with a happy smile and runs over to his master, hugging her and nuzzling against her.

Mukkura chuckles, "Hello there Arcanine. Missed me?" She smiles and gently rubs his soft orange-ish white hair .

"Of course I missed you Mukkura-dono." Arcanine nuzzles against his master's neck, wagging his tail with joy.

Mukkura giggles softly before looking over at Gaia again, "They will be here in a little bit, any last words?"

"Thank you for being willing to help me through all of this from the beginning. I know I won't remember it, but yeah. I hope I do better this time."

Mukkura shrugs, "No problem..." She glances to the side, noticing her gang of dark type pokemon appearing onto the grass, "Are you ready now?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

Mukkura nods and glances over at her pokemon, looking over at Akuma and then Musshiro who flies over, "Then it was a pleasure meeting you...not really." The seemingly young female shrugs, "Eh, you get the point."

Shizu appears next to Mukkura and wraps his arm around her thin body before a blinding light emit from her body and her group follows her. Gaia is then knocked out, when she wakes up, her memory will be erased and time will become reversed.

"Are you sure about this Kura?" Musshiro whispers softly, the brown haired angel had uncertainty and worry in her kind blue eyes.

"It's what she wanted, it was her own choice." Akuma replies, "The time is approaching, stop time here Mukkura-dono." The raven haired male looks over at the onyx haired female who nods slightly before slowing the spell to an end.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

"Gaia...babe..." Natas gently shakes the young goddess sleeping in his bed, "Wake up...you're having a nightmare." his gentle voice was filled with worry. Gaia was whimpering and crying in her sleep and he wanted to protect her from bad dream that was tormenting her. He shakes the thin girl a little harder, "Gaia..."

The goddess jumps up and shakes her head, "What is going on?" She sees the bedroom and realizes it was all a dream. Looking over at her lover she says, "I feel like I forgot to do or say something. Do you remember anything that I might have forgotten?"

The crimson and purple haired male shakes his head and looks at her with worried written all over his face, "No...what are you talking about? Are you alright?" He lightly touches her forehead with the back of his pale hand, "Are you okay babe? Is something bothering you? Was it the nightmare because if it is, it's all just a dream and therefore simply a fabrication of your imagination and you have nothing to worry about." He smiles reassuringly.

The young girl sighs and looks up at the handsome male, "I am fine. I just has this feeling I forgot something. Oh well, I guess it was not important enough for me to remember," she stops talking and leans over and kisses her lover deeply.

Natas chuckles softly, "If you do not remember it, then most likely it's not important enough." The demon smiles at his lover, gently caressing her cheek.

She also giggles and leans on his chest before once again kissing him deeply. A bright blush covers her face as her hands wrap around his strong neck. He smiles against her lips and holds the young girl close to him and kissing her back.

The young girl's body melts against his strong arms and her blush deepens. She takes her hands off of his neck to get up as she slowly breaks the kiss. Pouting she says, "We should go though. Don't you have some work to do?"

Natas nuzzles against Gaia's neck gently, "Forget the work, I'll get someone else to do them. I just want to be with you right now." He kisses her neck lightly.

The earth goddess sighs as her head tilts back, "I want to be with you too. I guess if you can get away with it and not make Mukkura mad." She falls back against the headboard as she pulls her lover's face back to his to kiss him on the mouth.

Natas' eyes flicker like fire as he chuckles, "I got it, I'll just get my dearest friend to take care of it for me." He kisses her gently.

The goddess pouts once again before letting him go and pulling the soft and warm blanket back up over her slim body. She giggles and puts her hand on Natas' strong chest. She blinks before saying, "I will be right here waiting for you."

Natas smirks, "Don't be silly my dear, I already told him."

The young girl sticks her tongue out at her lover before looking away from him in a playful rejection. "Well, aren't you all perfect?"

Natas gently kisses her cheek, "I try. You don't deserve any less than perfect."

Still refusing to look at him, "I love you."

"Mmm, I know." He lowers himself and nips her neck.

A low satisfied sound leaves her mouth as her eyes close. Her slim arms fall to her side as her smile widens.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Umbreon..." She turns around to see the tall and handsome black haired male that had called her name. He takes the slim girl into his strong arms and gently kisses her pale neck, making the long raven haired female blush.

"Mightyena..." She closes her eyes as he starts running his hands over her body. She whimpers softly and forces herself to stop him. She opens her eyes, looking into his dark eyes with her crimson ones, "Not right now."

He senses the worry in her eyes as well as in her voice and smiles slightly, "Don't worry, no one will see us."

"But what if someone does? Mukkura-dono sees everything remember?" Umbreon looks down at the gold chained necklace around her neck before looking at the onyx armlet on Mightyena's left arm, "She will see us."

"You worry too much Umbreon, Mukkura-dono doesn't mind us dating anyways. Relax alright?" He smiles reassuringly at his lover.

"But..." Umbreon blushes and looks around, shy and unsure what to say.

"Don't worry about it silly."

"But still...it's weird knowing that Mukkura-dono can see us...I suppose..." The beautiful dark fox pokemon looks down, her long silky black hair slipping over her shoulder and hung in front of her flawless face, hiding it from view.

Mightyena notices the gems turning pitch black and he nuzzles Umbreon gently, "Mukkura closed view on us...feel better now?"

Umbreon looks down to check, relaxing a little, "I guess it could mean that no one will see us..." She glances down the hallway, "But..what if someone..."

Mightyena sighs and pulls her into one of their masters' many rooms, locking the door behind him, "Now no one will see us." He leans towards the raven haired pokemon, who doesn't back down now, "Better?" A smirk on his face as he tilts his head, slowly moving closer to his lover's face and gently breathing onto her soft lips.

"Better." Umbreon smiles shyly before gently kissing her strong lover, wrapping her thin arms around his neck as he holds her close. Their long tails swishing from side to side with happiness as they slowly make their way to the large king sized bed with black bed sheets in the middle of the large room.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

"Should we go check on them?" Musshiro whimpers softly, her slim hand on her lover's strong chest as she looks up at him.

Akuma's crimson eyes flash and a smile forms on his handsome features as he gently kisses Musshiro's cheek, "We have nothing to worry about, everything turned out alright."

"I still feel that we should check up on them..."

"Don't worry, I already checked in with Natas-kun. They are fine."

"I'm glad." Musshiro smiles and gently kisses the demon.

Akuma gently kisses the beautiful angel's neck, "I'm sorry about before...I didn't mean to leave you all alone and hurt like that..."

"It's okay." She holds him, moving to expose more of her neck to him, "I knew what you were planning anyways...it was better off that way."

"I just want you to know something alright?"

"Hm?"

"No matter what happens. You are the only one for me. You are the one that I give my love to and no one else means anything to me."

The angel smiles, a blush painted on her bright face as she holds him close to her, "I know...and it's the same for you."

"I love you Musshiro..."

"I love you too Akuma." Musshiro purrs softly, blushing. The beautiful brown haired angel wraps her thin arms around the raven haired demon's neck, tilting her head slightly as she smiles at him, love filling her kind blue eyes.

Akuma smiles and kisses his beloved angel deeply, while his pale, gentle and experienced hands travel over the brunette's baby soft body.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

Gaia smiles as her and Natas continue to kiss each other. She wraps her arms around his neck as every thought she had leaves her.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

"There you are babe..." The raven haired female turns around to the voice of her crimson haired lover, a smile on her face as he walks up to her and takes her into his arms before gently kissing her cheek, "I was looking around for you."

"Have you been? I didn't know you were such a sweet heart Shizu." Mukkura chuckles softly and gently kisses his cheek back before settling into his strong arms, looking at the beautiful sunset before her, "It's a lovely view isn't it?" She lays her hand on his broad shoulder, a content smile upon her beautiful pale face.

"It is." Shizu smiles, "You really like this view huh?"

"Yes...I do. I don't share this view with anyone."

"Not even with-." Shizu's body tenses up and his voice tenses with anger so before he finishes the sentence, Mukkura knew who he was talking about.

"No. Not even with him." Mukkura gently nuzzles Shizu's neck, "You're more special than he ever was, alright babe?"

"Then why won't you call me babe when others are around? Why am I not allowed to call you babe around others?"

"Babe..." Mukkura kisses him gently, "You know how jealous everyone would get...I don't want them trying to test if you are worthy enough to be with me...I don't want them to attack you." She whimpers softly, looking up at him with a sad look in her dark crimson eyes, a sadness that wasn't seen often.

"You care about what the others think?"

"Of course I don't. You know that."

"Then you don't think I'm worthy?" He growls softly.

"Babe...you are plenty worthy...but I don't trust myself around them if they attack you. You can handle them fine, I'm positive of this." Mukkura nuzzles him, "You are plenty worthy and you know it, I just don't want people to bother you about it."

"I don't care what the others think, you're mine and they're going to have to get used to that because I don't plan to leave." Shizu glares at the beautiful sunset before them, "I'm not going to leave and hurt you like he did..."

Mukkura sighs, shaking her head, "It's fine babe. You..."Mukkura leans closer to him, looking at the view before them, "I know...I know you won't leave me. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone, more than I thought you could ever love someone. I love you more than words could express and I honestly wish I could show you...or tell you how much I love you. I could tell you, but it would be really difficult..."

Shizu takes Mukkura's face into his hands and turns her head, kissing her deeply and making her blush, "I know what you're trying to say because I feel the same..." She wraps her arms around his neck as the sky turns dark, the sun had lowered under what they could see of the ocean. They stare deeply into each others eyes and he gently kisses her again.

* * *

><p>Phew, it's finally over. Now to work on finishing all of my other fan fictions xD<p>

Hope you guys enjoyed this rather long story! Thank you once again for reading all of this random, drama filled...whatever else you would call this story. Well, I will see you guys next time? Maybe? We're already working on a sequel thing. Maybe we'll see you there?


End file.
